Where We Belong
by Sectumsempra101
Summary: "As a matter of fact Mr Weasley, I am your father." Snape spoke up when Hermione and Ron said nothing else. Damien turned his head sharply towards his head of house while Alexander's face held nothing but anger.
1. The Sorting

**Author** **'s note: This story is set after the war, where Voldemort is gone. None of the characters have died so a lot of them have children, who live with their respected parents. I have changed the ages of the next generation. The character with * is the ones I made up.**

 **Edward Lupin: aged 11**

 **James Potter: aged 11**

 ***Alexander Weasley: aged 11**

 ***Damien Weasley: aged 11**

 **Fred (2** **nd** **) Weasley: aged 11**

 **Victoire Weasley: aged 11**

 **George (2** **nd** **) Weasley: aged 10**

 **The characters above are the main ones. But they also have other brothers and sister who I won't be mentioning very often, if at all.**

 **\- " The ones who are crazy enough to change the world are the ones that do. "**

At platform 9 3/4:

"Have you remembered everything, your books, wand, owl….." Hermione asked flustered wanting to make sure her children didn't forget anything on their first day at Hogwarts.

"Hermione relax, if the kids forget anything we can just owl it to them" Ron said trying to calm his wife.

"I wander what house we'll be in" Alexander asked out loud.

"It wouldn't matter to us darling, whatever house the sorting house thinks is best" Hermione said ruffling her sons hair.

"Hmm, as long as its not Slytherin…. Ow Hermione" Ron yelped as his wife elbowed him.

"Hey Teddy!" Damien called interrupting his parents, as Tonks and Lupin and their son made their way towards them.

"Ready for Hogwarts you two?" Tonks asked the twins Alexander and Damien excitedly, as she approached them. They both nodded their heads in reply.

"Where's James" Damien asked.

"They already went into the train, I saw him go in with Victoire." Teddy answered.

You three better get in" Remus said, glancing at the train. The kids each turned to their parents.

"Bye mum, dad" Teddy said hugging his mother and father.

"You'll remember to write to us everyday, right?" Hermione asked.

"Not everyday, mum!" Alexander complained. Hermione and Ron chuckled at their son's antique.

"Be good and stay safe" Hermione said to her twins before hugging them one last time and letting them get onto the train.

On the train:

"Hey Damien, James and Victoire are in the compartment over here!" Alexander shouted out to his twin once he spotted his cousins.

"You two can sit there. I'm going to sit in there" Damien said pointing at an empty compartment with a blond kid sitting it in. Teddy and Alexander shrugged and got into their own compartment.

"Hey" Damien greeted. The blond boy looked up with a small smile as his grey, steel eyes lightened up. The boy had a small frame with light blond hair.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius" The boy said sticking his hand out to shake.

"My name's Damien, why are you sitting alone?"

Scorpius shrugged " I hardly know anybody here".

"Are you a muggleborn?"

"What? NO" Scorpius laughed. "Do I look like one?"

"Don't know how muggle born are suppose to look like." Damien shrugged. "Nah, you look to posh" He laughed.

"I'm a Malfoy"

Damien eyes widened in surprise. "What seriously"

"Yeah, why do you look so surprised?" Scorpius asked suspiciously.

"Dad always said that Malfoys were snobby and stuck up. He told us stories about your dad, Draco right?"

"Yeah, Dad always had a reputation. What are you then?" Scorpius asked.

"A Weasley"

"No kidding, you don't look like any of them." Scorpius said examining Damien's appearance. Damien had brown curly hair with brown eyes and a thin pale face.

"Yeah I know, I get that a lot. What house do you think you'll be in?" Damien said changing the topic.

"Probably Slytherin, you?"

"No idea, but probably Gryffindor, both mum and dad we in that house." At that moment James, Alexander, Teddy and Victoire walked in.

"Hello" Victoire greeted politely.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius"

"I know, Teddy talks about you loads, he says your second cousins"

"Yes we are" Scorpius said smiling up at Teddy. "So are the rest on you Weasleys?"

"Technically we are, but I'm a Potter, my mum was a Weasley though." James said.

"Mind if we sit here?" Victoire asked. Scorpius shook his head.

"I wander what house we'll be in" James said out loud.

"Only the sorting house knows that but we better change into our robes" Victoire said.

At Hogwarts sorting:

"This year is going to be very interesting" Albus Dumbledore said with a chuckle as he watched the first years pile into the Great Hall.

"And why is that Albus?" Snape said sarcastically.

"For the simple reason my boy, many of our previous student's off-springs are attending Hogwarts this year." Albus said joyfully.

"Hmm" Snape hummed and turned his head towards the sorting.

"Lupin Edward" Professor McGonagall called out. She placed the sorting hat onto of Teddy's head.

 _Yes I see courage, a lot of it. You stick up for your friends and are very loyal. Hard, a very hard choice this is. I guess it shall be_ ** _Gryffindor!_** Teddy's face gleamed as he jumped off the stool and ran off towards the Gryffindor table.

Snape rolled his eyes _Of course Lupin's son is going to be the very epitome of him._

"Malfoy Scorpius" The nervous blond placed the sorting hat above his head. As soon as it touched it, the sorting hat cried out **Slytherin!**

"Potter James" The same thing happened with James. As soon as the sorting hat was placed on his head he was sorted. **Gryffindor!** The hat spoke aloud.

"Weasley Alexander"

 _You value bravery and friendship above all. Very loyal I see. But that temper of yours will do you no good. I guess it must be_ ** _Gryffindor!_**

"Weasley Damien" Professor McGonagall called out. The sorting hat was placed on top of his head.

 _You have been very mislead young man. You seek to please those whom you want acceptance from. Loyal and brave you are to those whom you care about. But resourcefulness and ambition shine the most. You will do good in_ ** _Slytherin!_**

As soon as the sorting hat made its choice, the Great Hall went up to a buzz.

"A Weasley in the snakes pit!"

"Didn't his parents fight you- know- who?"

"There must be something wrong!"

"Settle down everyone" McGonagall said, raising her voice. But she too was very surprised. As Damien made his way towards the Slytherin table he glanced towards the Gryffindor table. He looked at his brother Alexander, who seemed really surprised but when he saw Damien look at him he gave a small smile and a thumbs up.

 _A Weasley in my own house. Damm it I have to be civilised with him. I can't take any house points from him. But I still have the other Weasleys, Lupin and Potter not to mention._ Snape thought. He peered closer at his new house member. _This is Granger's child no doubt. The hair. The eyes._ Snape was quite surprised to find that this Weasley possessed no red hair, no freckles like the Weasleys before him _Except for that Alexander kid. He's different as well. "_ He thought.

"Weasley Fred" McGonagall carried on again. George Weasley's son placed the sorting hat on his head. The hat cried out immediately **Gryffindor!**

"Weasley Victoire!"

 _Well my dear you cherish brains more than looks. Logic more than morals. Polices more than instincts. Then you must be_ ** _Ravenclaw!_**

Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. This caught the attention of the student body.

"I want to welcome everybody to a new school year, here at Hogwarts. This is not a time for speech so everybody dig in" He said raising his arms so that the feast can appear.


	2. First Day

"Get up, Alex!" Teddy called out shaking his friend. Young Alexander moaned awake as he tried getting the duvet off of his face.

"What the hell Edward! Why are you waking me up so early for?" Alexander shouted while sitting up on his bed.

"It's our first day of class, you were going to be late if you didn't wake up soon" Teddy replied.

"Whatever" Alexander grumbled as he got out of bed. "Where is Fred and James anyway?"

"They're already having breakfast mate, your lucky you have me to wake you up, they would have left you sleeping here. Plus we've got potions with Slytherin first thing today morning."

"How do you know that?" Alexander asked suspiciously, eyeing he friend.

"I've already received my schedule" Teddy replied.

"So you mean to say that you've already eaten breakfast without me?"

"If you say it like that, then yes" Teddy laughed.

"Some nice friend you are" Alexander said sarcastically as he made his way to the bathroom.

The Great Hall

"Where's Alex?" Fred asked when he saw Teddy arrive back at the Gryffindor table empty handed.

"Getting dress" He replied.

"We've got potions first thing today, with Slytherin!" James said dramatically. "Dad said Snape use to favour the Slytherin's back when he was here. But then he said it was because Snape was a spy for the light side"

"Maybe he's changed" Teddy suggested looking up towards the teacher's table. He realised then that some of the teachers were staring at them. Well, glaring if you counted Snape.

"Yeah, maybe" James said nochanantly. Just then Alexander walked into the Great Hall.

"You've got exactly seven minutes to eat mate" Fred pointed out.

"I know, you don't have to rub it in!"

"Dumbledore, Snape and Mcgonagall are looking at us" Teddy whispered quite loudly.

"You basically mean all the teachers are staring at us" Fred asked, laughing.

"No Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius are not." James pointed out, also looking at the head table.

"Well obviously, dad and Uncle Sirius know us. None of the other teachers know us at all. I mean we're hardly ordinary kids. All our parents fought in the war." Teddy explained, seaming like the brains of the group.

"I cant believe your dad is the Defence against the dark arts professor now" Fred said, changing to topic.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Dad probably only wanted to take that job to keep an eye on us, well me mostly. Watch, I bet the second I walk out of Hogwarts in seventh year dad will have quite the position." James laughed at that.

"We better get to potions" Alexander said finally, once he finished eating his breakfast.

Potions- Dungeon

Once Alexander, James, Fred and Teddy walked into the potions they noticed that everyone else was already seated and that they were all waiting for them four.

"How typical" Snape hissed deadly, but quietly. "Potter, Lupin and Weasley wanting to make an entrance. Lets see now, 20 points from Gryffindor seems about fair. Now get to your seat!"

"He's hasn't changed at all" James whispered as they all shuffled to take the remaining seats that were left. But that meant that they were all split up. Alexander took the seat right at the from, next to Snape's desk. Teddy took the seat and the right back corner and James took a seat at the left back corner, while Fred took a seat right in the middle of the classroom. As Alexander took his seat, he spotted his brother in the row behind him and smiled at him. Damien gave a small smile back.

"I hope you all like you seats as this will be the permanent seating plan for the rest of the year." Snape said glaring at the late comers. "First the register" He flicked his wand and a manual register appeared in his hand.

"Elizabeth Arnold"

"Here Sir"

"Lola Benedict

"Here Sir"

"Sareena Finnigan"

"Here sir"

"Niyla Longbottom"

"Here Sir"

"Edward Lupin" Snape said lifting his eyes off the sheet to glare at the boy.

"Here Sir" Teddy said in sickenly positive voice.

"Scorpius Malfoy"

"Here sir"

"James Potter" Snape called out with a sneer.

"Here sir" James muttered.

"Emily Trainlor"

"Here Sir"

"Amy Victor"

"Here Sir"

"Alexander Weasley" Snape said with dis taste in his voice.

"Here said" Alexander replied plainly.

"Damien Weasley" Snape said in a plain voice. Making it sound as it he wanted to say something horrible but wouldn't dare to go against his own house.

"Here sir" Damien replied in a quiet voice.

"This is the exact art of potion making, I do not expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science of it" Snape recited, glaring at certain Gryffindor individuals. "However, for those selected few who do posses the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the sense. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death."

Snape was then interrupted by Alexander's laughter, which he was trying to contain.

"Mr Weasley!" Snape's voice boomed across the classroom, in a deadly menacing way. Alexander's eyes were now wide opened. His laughter stopped.

"What is so funny? Why don't you share it to the whole class, maybe you can cheer some of us up" Snape said evilly.

"Nothing sir"

"No I insist Mr Weasley, since you think it is fit to interrupt my lesson" Snape said with his beady black eyes digging into Alexander's head.

"Its just sir, that-that the way you just said that speech reminded me of a muggle song my mother listens to." Alexander said

"Is that so" Snape sneered. "Then tell me what would I get of I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Alexander shrugged.

"A vocal answer would be nice, Mr Weasley" Snape retorted back.

"Perhaps very greasy hair?" Alexander said with anger in his brown eyes. The class gasp, but nobody laughed or said anything else in fear of facing professor Snape's wrath.

"Detention Weasley, tonight at 7! Shame, it seems like your mother's brains have unfortunately not been passed down to you" Snape said with an evil smile.

 _"_ _ _He knows my mother. How does he know her, I don't look anything like her at all"__ Alexander thought. _"_ _ _He probably taught her, but why didn't mum say she had a narky, slimy git for a potions professor."__

"Lets see if Potter knows his stuff, or is he just as clueless as you. Tell me potter what do you get when you get when you add powered roots of asphodel to an infusion or wormwood?"

"The draught of the living dead" James answered with a smirk.

"It seems like someone knows their stuff." Snape said mockingly."Everybody turn to page 302."

After Potions

As Alexander, James, Teddy and Fred left their potions class Damien and Scorpius caught up with them.

"Alex what were you thinking, talking back to professor Snape like that, and now you got detention" Damien said having a go at him.

"He clearly wasn't thinking" Fred said laughing. "True though, he actually does have greasy hair". Everybody started laughing at them apart from Damien and Scorpius, not wanting to disrespect their head of house.

"He's my Godfather" Scorpius declared. Everybody stopped laughing and looked at him in bewilderment

"No kidding?" James asked? Scorpius shook his head. "I feel for you kid."

"you can't call him 'kid' James, we're all the same age" Teddy reminded.

"I'm already twelve" James said with a smirk, acting as if he was all high and mighty.

"He must be the worse Godfather ever" Fred remarked.

"No actually, he's quite good. I mean I'm the closest he has to a son. My father and him are quite close." Scorpius explained.

"Well duh! Who would want a kid with that greasy git" Alexander said laughing.

"What do you have next" Teddy asked the Slytherins.

"Defence against the dark arts. How about you?" Damien asked.

"Transfiguration" The Gryffindors and Slytherins split to go into their own respected classes.

Transfiguration

When James, Teddy, Fred and Alexander walked into the transfiguration classroom they saw their cousin (or friend in Teddy's case) waving at them. The boys were fortunately not late for this class and were able to sit side by side on the their row in the order: Alexander, Teddy, James and Fred. They sat behind Victoire and her friends. Right then a cat walked into the class and jumped onto the teacher's desk. Suddenly it transformed into a person. The class went into shocks of cheers.

"Are we going to be able to do that?" A Ravenclaw girl asked.

"No, this is very advance transfiguration. I advise none of you to try it any time soon." She said glaring at Teddy.

"Why is she giving you those evil eyes?" James whispered to Teddy.

"Godfather became an illegal animagi in his 5th year" Teddy explained. "She probably thinks that I'll be trying to do that soon" Teddy chuckled.

"No way! Uncle Sirius can do that. I've never seen him do it" Alexander said in surprise.

"He hardly turns into a dog any more, he said it reminds him of the time when he was a wanted man" Teddy said.

"A dog?" Alexander asked blankly.

"Yeah, that's what his anigmaist is."

" 5 points form Gryffindor for talking" Professor McGonagall said eyeing the four boys.

After Transfiguration

"I can't believe you three were able to turn your feather into a pen" Fred complained.

"It wasn't that hard Fred, all you had to do was have the correct wand movement." Teddy said sympathetically.

"Have you lot wrote yo your parents yet?" James asked.

"About?" Fred asked.

"The sorting, duh" James said. "I wrote to my dad last night."

"Shoot, I've forgotten, I'll write to mum after lunch. She probably already knows. I bet Damien wrote to her." Alexander said.

"I'll write to my parents then as well, how about you Teddy" Fred asked.

"Yeah, why don't I write: __Hey dad, I'm in Gryffindor, but I guess you already know that since you watched my sorting.__ _"_ Teddy said sarcastically. Everybody laughed at that.

After Lunch

"Fred and I are going to go write out letters" Alexander said as he was leaving the table with Fred to go to their dorms.

"I'm going to go talk to dad, I haven't spoke to him since getting onto the Hogwart train." Teddy said.

"I'll probably go and and find the brooms that we'll be using for our flying lesson, see if I can hex some, just for a laugh." James said. Teddy gave him a discouraging look but left to find his father.

One the way to their dorm Fred asked "do you think you'll ever get into the Quidditch team?"

"Probably not, that's Damien's thing, dad was apparently on the Quidditch team when he was in Hogwarts"

Fred suddenly bust out laughing. "Why are you laughing" Alexander asked confused.

"Remember that t- time, wh- when Uncle Sirius was babysitting me, you, Damien and James when we were six. And he wa- was trying to teach us how to ride a broom." Fred carried on laughing "We all learnt how to fly but you were too scared to get on. So Un-uncle Sirius had to carry you and place you on top of your broom, and then suddenly the broom started moving and you screamed soooo loud. It was hilarious." Alexander had to admit, that looking back at it now it was quite funny.

"Animagi" Alexander siad, reciting the password. Both boy went to their desk to write their letter to their parent.

 _ _Dear Mum and Dad,__

 _ _Guess what! I've been sorted into__ ** _ _ **Gryffindor.**__** _ _Your old house. Its amazing! Professor McGonagall is still our head of house. But guess what! Damien has been sorted into Slytherin! How on earth did he end up there? It's OK, I know what your thinking. We'll still be brothers, even if we are in different houses. The house rivalry isn't so bad as it was at your time you know. I even speak to some Slytherins. Scorpius, he is Damien's friend. He is a nice guy, but he's a Malfoy! Dad, you'll probably hate him. He said that Snape is his Godfather. I just had my first potion lesson with him. He is so horrible! He gave me detention for who knows what! Mum, he said that he knows you, did he teach you when you were here? You never told me about him. Anyway, hope you are safe.__

 _ _-Alexander.__

 ** **Author's note: Sorry! I don't want to have to write Author's note very often, but I want to say that I am not going to be writing about every single subject that they attend as that would just be boring. Also if you haven't noticed the characters godfather's are:****

 ** **Teddy: Sirius Black****

 ** **Alexander: Remus Lupin and Tonks.****

 ** **Damien: Harry and Ginny****

 ** **James: Sirius Black****

 ** **Fred: Hermione and Ron****

 ** **Victoire: Harry and Ginny****


	3. Caught

"How was yesterday's detention Alex?" Fred asked during dinner.

"Boring! Snape made me clean couldrens. Like he couldn't just to it himself with a wave of his wand" Alexander complained. Just then some Owls came into the Great Hall through the windows. One swept in front of Alexander almost landing on his dinner.

"Its a letter from Mum" Alexander said joyfully. He then began opening it to read it.

 _ _Dear Alexander,__

 _ _Your dad and I are very pleased that you were sorted into our old house. It is as shame that Damien has not also been placed in Gryffindor. I hope you have settled in well and have not caused too much trouble. As for the detention with Professor Snape Alexander, you've got to behave yourself young man. I simply did not tell you about professor Snape teaching me potions was because I didn't believe that it was relevant and never anticipated that he would resume his old position. I hope to hear from you soon.__

 _ _Love Mum.__

"What did she write?" Teddy asked

"The usual, don't get into trouble, be respectful, the whole package." Alexander said scornfully.

"That gives me an idea" James said bright-fully. "Lets do a prank, we've got a legacy to uphold!"

"Yeah lets do one on the slytherins, or better yet the greasy git!" Fred said excitedly.

"We can't do Snape, that's too dangerous but the Slytherins that's an idea" Teddy said mischievously.

"Teddy, I didn't know you had it in you!" James said proudly.

"Yeah, well you guys bring the best in me" Teddy said modestly, then cracked into laughter.

"I know lets jinx all of their breakfast tomorrow morning" Fred suggested.

"Hello? You guys are forgetting that my brother is in Slytherin" Alexander said waving his arms dramatically.

"Relax Alex, were not going to hurt them, just a funny prank that will get the whole school into laughters" James said reassuringly.

"Fine" Alexander huffed.

"I know, I can owl Uncle Fred and ask me what we could do, perhaps he can send some Weasley Wizard Wheeze products to aid us" Fred suggested.

"Why don't you just ask your dad?" Teddy asked.

"I wished, dad would never let me get my hands on any joke products, which is so hypercritical of him since he runs a joke shop!" Fred complained.

"Write the letter now" Alexander suggested. "Then we'll probably get the reply by morning."

"Sure, does anyone carry any spare parchment?" Fred asked.

"Accio Parchment paper" Teddy called out. The a blank parchment whizzed through the air into Teddy's hand.

"Cool! You've so got to teach me that spell" James said excitedly.

"What should I write?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, just ask for prank suggestions to do towards the slytherins." Alexander said.

"OK"

 _ _Dear Uncle Fred,__

 _ _Teddy, James, Alex and I are planning to prank the Slytherins tomorrow during breakfast. We want to ask if you have any prank ideas that we could do. Please don't tell dad.__

 _ _From Fred.__

"Done! Lets go to the owlery so I can send this."

At the Owlery

As James, Teddy, Alex and Fred were tieing the letter to a school owl Damein walked in.

"Hi Damien" Teddy greeted.

"Hello Teddy" Damien said, and smiled at the rest.

"What are you doing?" Alexander asked.

"Sending an owl" Damien replied.

"I know that" Alexander scowled. "To whom?"

"Why does it matter?" Damien asked turning around to look at his older brother.

"It doesn't" Alexander said, a bit surprised.

"What did Snape make you do in detention?" Damien asked, while he was tieing his letter to a school owl.

"Scrub cauldrons" AAlexander muttered.

"Well, that isn't so bad" Damine said a bit cheerfully. Alexander hummed as he walked out to the owlery with his friends.

"What was that about?" Teddy asked.

"What?" Alexander said, stopping to look at his friend.

"With you and Damien."

"I don't know what your talking about" Alexander answered. None of his friends said anything more, but all four of them knew that the relationship between the twin brothers have shifted.

Morning

A peck of a bird woke Fred up early in the morning. He forcefully got himself up from bed and opened the letter that the bird was carrying.

 _ _Fred,__

 _ _I think it's cool that you, James, Teddy and Alex have now become to new maruders. The best prank I believe would be a tongue sticking charm. This is where the first piece of food that they slytherin's eat will be stuck on their tongues. Don't worry it only lasts 5 minutes max. My lips are sealed, I won't tell your father.__

 _ _Love your Uncle, Fred.__

Fred excitedly woke James and Teddy. But when he approached Alexander's bed he knew that something was wrong. Alexander's face looked a little pale and some parts of his face have red looking rashes.

"Alex, Alex" Fred shook his cousin awake.

"What Fred" Alexander mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, well, expect for a pounding headache that I have, why?" He asked suspiciously.

"You don't look Ok" Alexander then jumped out of bed, and ran to the nearest mirror that was beside Jame's bed.

"What the heck happened to me?" Alexander asked in shock. He ran his fingers up and down the red rash on his cheeks.

"You're going to have to stay in bed today" Teddy said.

"No, I can't, we've got an epic prank to pull today. I can't stay in bed all day" Alexander wined. "And anyway I'm not even feeling very sick at all."

"Well, you can't exactly go down looking like that" James said pointing at Alexander's face.

"I know!" Teddy said excitedly. "I've recently learnt how to do a glamour spell, mum taught it to me, when I first got my wand."

"Are you sure you know how to do It?" James asked.

"Positive" Teddy answered.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Alexander asked.

"Yes"

"He won't look horribly disfugured will he?" Fred asked.

"No, it's just going to cover his rash" Teddy explained. "I think" He said after a pause.

"OK, just do it." Alexander said, as Teddy got out his wand. Surprising for James and Fred the glamour charm did actually work. Alexander look exactly how he would without did rash, though he did still look a bit pale.

"Do I look OK?" Alexander asked Fred.

"Good as new" Fred responded. Alexander went to look in the mirror again and Teddy was right. The glamour charm just covered the rashes. Though he has to admit he looked quite pale.

"What was it that you woke us up so early for?" Teddy asked.

"Uncle Fred responded to the letter. He wrote back" Fred said excitedly. Fred handed the other three the letter to read.

"What's a tongue sticking charm?" Alexander asked.

"I know it. Uncle Sirius taught it to me when we were hexing Albus and Lilly once." James said.

"Great!" Fred responded excitedly. The four friends changed into their school uniform and went into the Great Hall for breakfast. They arrived extra early, actually they were the first ones there apart from the teachers. They could see the headmaster talking to their transfiguration professor and sirius and Remus waving at them. However Professor Snape was staring at then suspiciously, acting like he was hawk who could here them from when he was sitting. Slowly the rest of the student body walked in.

"James you're going to have to do the hex, none of the rest of us know it" Alexander said.

"Sure" James said shrugging his shoulders. When the last Slytherin joined the Great Hall, Teddy then whispered "now". James covertly pointed his wand towards the Slytherin table and whispered the spell. The four friends waited to see the spell in action. But when the first Slytherin placed their food into the mouth and swallowed it down without any struggle the four friends.

"What? It didn't work!" Fred exclaimed quietly. Right then Alexander clutched his forehead and let out a moan.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Teddy asked concerned. Before Alexander could answer a voice broke everybody's thought.

"Perhaps Mr Weasley here is having a premonition of the punishment you will receive for your silly act of wand waving." Snape's voice spoke out silkily. Teddy, James and Fred looked up, while Alexander looked up from clutching his forehead.

"Pr- professor Snape" Teddy stuttered.

"Save it Mr Lupin, come with me" Snape said glaring at the four boys, and marching to the headmaster's office.

"So you four decided to pull your wands out onto towards a fellow classmate?" Snape asked, his eyes glistening.

"No sir- " James started.

"But it didn't work. I saw right through your useless prank making. Just like your father you all are. Making havoc everywhere you turn what should your punishment be?" Snape rhetorically asked, wondering. Just then Dumbledore walked into his office, smiling.

"Severus, I noticed you were gone during breakfast." Dumbledore said.

"Yes I was, however, these four mischief makers" Snape said with a glare, "Decided to play a nasty prank on my Slytherins, naturally I had to stop them and caught them in the act."

"Is that true?" Dumbledore asked turning to the boys.

"We can explain" Fred said. Giving Dumbledore a pleading look.

"Well, then I assume that Severus will be taking control of your punishment?"

"Yes Headmaster" Snape said, bowing his head a little. And then giving a malicious look towards the boys. Alexander was trying really hard to concentrate on what was happening, but his head was pounding.

"I want you all in my office after dinner today for your punishment." Snape declared.

"Yes sir" Three out of the four boys muttered.

"Is that clear?" Snape asked again glaring at Alexander who didn't give a response before.

"Yes sir" Alexander muttered quietly, giving Snape a deadly glare.

"Good now, go to your first lessons, I shall aware your teachers of your lateness" Snape sad finally, walking out the headmaster's office. Walking out of the Headmaster's office and down the stairs to Defence against the Dark Arts, Alexander said angrily "What a greasy git."

"I know! I bet he's going to make us sing in front of the whole of Slytherin for our punishment" Fred said dramatically.

"No I bet he's going to make us fly upside down on our brooms for his entertainment, then he can watch us fall on our heads" James said, declaring.

"It doesn't matter what he makes us do, it'll probably still be horrid either way" Alexander said.

"What's up with your head Alex, you wear clutching your forehead before" Teddy said.

"I don't know. I keep getting these headaches. It's shallow most of the time and then suddenly once in a while it spikes up." Alexander said miserably.

"I don't remember you ever having headaches like that before" James said frowning. "Actually, I don't remember you ever having headaches at all."

"That's because I don't ever have headaches, and this one started since I woke up and it hasn't been gone since." Alexander said as he opened the door to his Godfather's lesson.

"Boys why are you late?" Professor Lupin said frowning at the four boys.

"Professor Snape was talking to us" Teddy said, looking down at the floor. He didn't want to get into trouble with his dad as well, but apparently fate wasn't on his side that day.

"Stay behind at the end of the lesson boys" Professor Lupin said sternly, as the boys took their seats.

"As I was staying before I was interrupted…"

After Lessons

After Defence Against the Dark Arts, Teddy, Alexander, James and Fred remained behind, still sitting on their seats.

"So why did Professor Snape decided to speak with you so early this morning?" Professor Lupin asked suspiciously.

"Because he's a greasy git" Alexander muttered to his Godfather.

"My Weasely!" Professor Lupin said sternly. "You will not talk about your Professor's like that."

"But Dad-" Teddy started, but then got cut off but this father.

"That goes for the rest of you, now I want an explanation."

"Professor Lupin, we're going to be late for herbology" James aid quickly. Professor Lupin looked at the clock on the wall and indeed James was right. They were going to be late for their next lesson soon.

"Very well, I will be speaking to Professor Snape later today. If I hear anything negative young man I will be calling you back here, and beware it will not be pleasant." Professor Lupin said, lightly warning his son. Teddy blushed embarrassingly and looked towards the floor." __I cannot believe dad is scolding me here, right in from on my friends"__ Teddy thought.

"And for the rest of you, I will be sure to contact your parents, if I hear anything about your wrong doings. Now, leave before you are late to another one of your lessons."


	4. Mimblio Tonius

****Author's note: The writing in italics usually represents character's thoughts.****

"How are you feeling now?" Teddy asked Alexander while eating his dinner in the Great Hall.

"Still got that headache" Alexander replied mournfully.

"Maybe you should go check it out. I mean those rashes in the mourning did look quite bad." Fred suggested.

"Can't, we've got detention with Snape after dinner, he'll use any excuse to make me look bad."

"Are you lot finished yet?" James asked.

"Yes" Teddy answered getting off his seat, as they all made their way to Snape's office. Fred knocked on the door.

"Come in" A gruff voice answered.

"We're here for the detention Sir" Teddy said politely.

"Yes, I didn't think you'd turn up" Snape said, raising just one of his eyebrows. He then began standing up from his office chair.

"Like we had a choice" Alexander whispered quietly, but Snape managed to hear, with his bat like ears.

"Well Mr Weasley, you and Mr Lupin here will be emptying my store cupboard. I want very vial re- labelled and put back in exactly the same position." Snape said giving Alexander a deep menacing glare. "Mr Potter, you will be dissecting numerous potion ingredients for me. Eye of a newt, leg of a frog. Need I continue? And Mr Weasley you will be cleaning every single dirty cauldron for me. I don't want a single speck of dust on it. Is that clear?" Snape asked.

"Yes Sir" The boys muttered.

"Good, of you go. You will be doing this until curfew."

"But that's another two hours!" James exclaimed.

"Indeed it is Mr potter" Snape said, smirking. The boys walked sorrowfully away. Teddy then closed the door quietly, before James exclaimed "I can't believe he is making me touch such disgusting things" James shivered. "I'll probably faint from the sight of it."

"I'd love to see the sight of you fainting" Fred said laughing. The four boys stood in front of the door to their potion class. Teddy then held the handle and tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. "Why isn't it opening?" James complained.

"Snape forgot to give us the key for the door" Teddy said.

"Great! That means that we can't actually do any work, as we can't get into the classroom" Fred cheered.

"I doubt that" Alexander scoffed. "Snape would probably say that we should of asked him for it."

"How about you and James go back to Snape's office for the key" Teddy suggested.

"Me! You want me to go back to Snape? He hates me the most out of all of us." Alexander said, backing out of the suggestion.

"I'll go with James instead" Fred volunteered. "You two wait here." James and Fred left to go back to the Potion Professor's office.

"How about you get the potions down from the shelves and place them back up, while I label them." Teddy suggested.

"Sure" Alexander agreed, shrugging his shoulder. He was leaning on door, with his hands placed on the handle. Suddenly, the door clicked open. Both Teddy and Alexander looked at the door in shock.

"I- I thought you said that the door was locked" Alexander said in shock, a bit frightened.

"It was. I'm sure it was. It wouldn't budge. How did you open it?"

"I didn't even try to open it. My hand was only resting on the handle." Alexander swore. Teddy then stared at Alexander.

"What if the classroom is haunted." Teddy said with wide eyes.

"It probably is" Alexander said half convinced. Just then both James and Fred came back.

"Oh Great, You opened it. How did you manage that." Fred said, cheerfully. Oblivious to what Teddy and Alexander just saw.

"It just opened" Alexander answered bewildered.

"What?" James said, thinking he didn't hear properly. "It just opened, that's impossible!"

"Well, technically it's not. In the realm of magic, hardly anything is impossible" Teddy said lightly with a chuckle.

"Maybe we should go in and get some work done." Fred said slowly, entering the room. "Snape threatened to come check on us in half an hour. He'll be mega furious if we don't have any work done." The four friends then began to do their directed task, with struggle.

A Half Hour Later

Snape decided to go check on how the detention was coming along. When he approached his potion classroom he found that it was open. _'_ _ _Lazy children, couldn't even be asked to lock the classroom.'__ Snape thought. Once he walked into the room, he saw the key that he had given Fred Weasley and James Potter was abandoned on a desk. __They couldn't even be asked to hold responsibility over a simple key!__ As Snape walked further into the classroom he spotted James Potter slicing dittany incorrectly. __There goes another potions ingredient.__ And when he turned his head he saw Fred Weasley struggling to clean the many cauldrons.

"Mum said that I could spend Christmas with Uncle Remus and Aunt Nymphadora." Snape heard the voice of James Potter talking.

"Aunt Ginny actually let you spend Christmas with the Lupins?" The voice of Fred Weasley said in surprise. "Dad says that Christmas is a time to spend with family. Which un- coded means that I'm stuck with him and mum for two whole weeks."

"I hope Mr Weasley that you have completed an appropriate number of cauldrons" Snape's voice boomed out. Both James and Fred looked up in surprise. They did not hear their potions professor come into the classroom. Suddenly, they both began to blush, their cheeks reddening realising that their professor may have heard their conversation.

"Em… How much of our conversation did you hear sir?" James said timidly.

"Enough to know that you are clearly not getting on with your work." Snape relied sharply. Then out of nowhere the three of them heard a crash. Then a scream and a yell. Snape rushed into his potion's cupboard only to find it half smashed into pieces. He saw Edward Lupin standing in a corner, frozen with shock. And then beneath the smashed vitals he saw a small figure. __Shit!__ Snape quickly stepped into the room and began removing the sharp glass from Alexander's body. When Snape saw the young boy's face, he was quite shocked. The boy had small cuts all over his body, his face included. But that wasn't what shocked Professor Snape. The child's cheeks was covered in red rashes and when Snape felt his forehead it was boiling hot.

"Mr Potter call Madam Pomfrey immediately." Snape called out to James who was standing at the entrance of the cupboard along with Fred with identical looks of shock and worry in their face. When James was given the order he ran to the infirmary to find the healer.

"Mr Weasley, help Mr Lupin to get to the infirmary as well." Snape said, looking at Teddy who was still in shock. He was glad the boy didn't sustain much injury. Just a couple of cuts.

Snape then scooped the unconscious Weasley boy and marched him quickly to the Infirmary. Upon immediate arrival Madam Pomfrey ordered Snape to place the boy in an empty bed. She instantaneously, began to heal the boy's cuts and wounds.

"Is he going to be Okay?" James asked. He was standing in the corner of the room. Having not moved since he delivered the news to Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm not sure yet" Madam Pomfrey said quietly. "Severus please inform Mr Weasley's parents of his injuries." Snape nodded his head and walked out the infirmary. A minute after Snape walked out, a shaken Teddy walked in supported by Fred.

"Mr Lupin please reside on the bed over there." Madam Pomfrey said, indicating to the bed near to where James was standing. She was still busy working on Alexander.

Five minutes later Snape walked back into the Infirmary. "Any lasting damage?" He asked Madam Pomfrey, staring at the unconscious boy. Every single hate and dislike that Snape carried for the boy had immediately dissipated, only being replaced by worry and concern.

"The cuts are healing finely. But I did a scan and it shows that the Mr Weasley is suffering from Mimblio Tonius."

"What?" Snape asked surprised. __That can't be right. Mimblio Tonius is an inherited disease. It's very rare, only running in pure blooded families. And even then only 3% of pureblood children had had it.__ Snape thought.

"Mimblio Tonius" Madam Pomfrey repeated sadly.

"I don't recall any of the Weasley children every having this disease." Snape said.

"It may just be from his mothers line" Madam Pomfrey said, though she knew that, that wasn't possible.

"That's impossible, Ms Granger is a muggle- born, there is no way that this disease could of come from her."

"I don't know how this could of have come about." Madam Pomfrey said confused. "I cannot do much until Mr Weasley's parent arrive."

"They will be here soon" Snape said. He remembered all too well the pain he went through when he had had Mimblio Tonius. He had unfortunately inherited it from his mother's side, who were pure blooded. Mimblio Tonius usually lasts a week. A very painful week, but there is a way to cure it immediately. Snape was lucky enough to only suffer from in for only two days. Until his mother had given him a blood- magic donation. Though that was very rare. The child had to have an exact blood match to their parent and also had to have an exact magic match to their parent.

Snape was brought out of his thought when the infirmary door had forcefully been opened. Snape turned his head and saw two faces he hoped to never see. __Hermione Granger, but I guess it's Weasley now. And Ronald Weasley.__ Hermione spotted her oldest son lying on the bed. His cheeks still red with rash.

"Madam Pomfrey what is wrong with him?" Hermione said worriedly, stroking her son's forehead.

"He is suffering from Mimblio Tonius." She answered. Ron gasped and stared down at his son in even more worry. Hermione just looked confused.

"Wh- what's that?" She asked nervously, not really wanting to know.

"It in an inherited condition which runs in pure blood families. It seems like your son has unfortunately inherited it."

"What will happen to him?" Hermione asked, her voice choked up.

"It usually lasts a week" Madam Pomfrey said gently. "He is likely to suffer from painful headaches and itchy, burning sensation on where his rashes are."

"Is there any way to prevent this." Ron spoke up at last.

"There is, but it's rare. An exact blood- magic match is needed to do a transfer. This will clean the disease out of his system."

"Test mine." Hermione said, stepping out towards Madam Pomfrey.

"Alright dear" Madam Pomfrey said, getting her wand out that muttering some spells. A small cut appeared on the palms of Hermione's hands. The blood that escaped from her palms spelled out her blood- magic type.

 _ _A negative and Beta negative.__

"Your Blood type matches your son, however dear, your magic type does not." Madam Pomfrey said. "Should I test yours Mr Weasley?" She asked Ron.

Ron shook him head and said two word "Check Snape's".

 ** **Author's note: In this story there are different magic types:****

 ** **\- Alpha****

 ** **\- Beta****

 ** **\- Gamma****

 ** **\- Delta****

 ** **\- Epsilon****

 ** **\- Zeta****

 ** **There are five different magic types, the higher up the magic type the stronger somebodies magical core is. The blood type in this story is the usual ones.****


	5. Revelation

Hermione Weasley stared at Ron. Madam Pomfrey stared at Ron. Severus Snape stared at Ron.

"What?" Why on earth would I have any correlation to your son" Snape said incredulously.

Nobody spoke for a moment, then Hermione casted Muffolio.

"Alexander and Damien aren't mine." Ron said quietly. Madam Pomfrey gasped. But Snape looked a bit bored, as is he was wondering why he was here.

"And what has that got to do with me, Mr Weasley?" Snape asked, rudely.

"Don't act stupid, Snape!" Hermione said angrily. She didn't want this game to go on any longer. "Take a look at Alexander." She said looking at her son. "Who does he look like, who does my son remind you of." Snape turned to stared at the unconscious boy.

"What do you want me to say Ms Weasley?" Snape sneered. Hermione didn't answer. It was then that Snape knew the answer. He knew what his ex- students were saying.

"Impossible!" Snape roared. "He isn't mine!"

"Alexander's got your hair, your eyes, your complexion, your cheeks and your build Severus." Hermione said softly. "He looks like his father."

"I want proof" Snape declared.

"I'll need your blood Severus" Madam Pomfrey spoke up.

"Fine, but I want this accusation to be cleared up. That boy isn't mine." Snape said again.

Madam Pomfrey lightly drew a cut with a knife on Snape's palms. She then placed the blood in a vial.

"May I withdraw some of your son's blood?" Madam Pomfrey asked Alexander's parents. Hermione gave a curt nod as a response. Madam Pomfrey then look a knife and lightly cut across Alexander's palm. She with drew the blood, and cast a spell to seal his cut. "I'm sure you know how this spell works Severus" Madam Pomfrey spoke out.

"Yes, if there is blood relation the blood mixed together turns clear if not it remains red." Snape recited. After his explanation, Madam Pomfrey poured Alexander's blood into the vial which contained Snape's blood. Within an instant the blood turned clear. Nobody spoke for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Snape asked Hermione quietly.

"I didn't think I had to." She replied honestly.

"You didn't think I had the right to know that I have sons?" Snape hissed dangerously. If Hermione had to be honest, she had never seen Snape this mad before.

"I honestly didn't think you'd care Severus. Alex and Damien had Ron as their father, and he loved them like his own. I knew you'd never accept the responsibility."

"Maybe, I would have liked to have been in their life. Maybe I wanted to be a father. But you never gave me the chance, Hermione. You owned me that much. I would have liked to have known." Snape said, in a growled voice.

"You've never shown any interest in children other that teaching Snape. What was I suppose to think? Do you think I would have let you in my children's lives, knowing that you would torment them, hurt them. Because from what I know and see that's all you seem to do." Hermione hissed, in a voice that Ron has never heard her use.

Snape then realised that, that's exactly what he's been doing towards his sons. Towards Alexander anyway. Severus knew that every chance he had gotten, he had tried to embarrass and cause discomfort to the boy. Severus knew that the boy hated him. Disliked him. Loathed him. And all the time he had been hurting ****his own son.****

Suddenly, the boy gave out a whimper. He was slowly coming back to consciousness.

"Maybe we should get back to the task at hand" Madam Pomfrey said hurriedly. "Severus I need to check if you have a blood- magic match with Mr Weasley." Snape thrusted his arm forward for Madam Pomfrey to check. With her wand, she lightly cut the skin open, and did a spell.

 _ _A positive and Alpha.__

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "It seems like we've found an exact match. With your consent Severus, can I do a transfer to save your son."

Snape's heart twisted a fraction when she said 'your son'. He still couldn't believe it he had a son. Not one, but two. His oldest looked like him, and his youngest who had his personality and got sorted in his house. Slytherin. Snape was too overwhelmed at this revelation that he just nodded. He couldn't believe that he had been so ignorant. There was a miniature version of him walking around Hogwarts and he couldn't even see it. And he called himself a spy.

Madam Pomfrey attached a wire to his arm, connecting it to his vein and connecting the other end of the wire to Alexander's arm. The boy looked so frail and pale. Snape watched as his blood exit his body and enter Alexander's body. As moments went by, Snape began to feel a bit weak.

"Alright, that's done." Madam Pomfrey said removing the wires. Alexander had not woken up yet. Snape looked over at the other side of the room, completely forgetting about Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Mr Lupin. It seemed like Mr Lupin had fallen asleep, and as Snape turned his head to look at the clock on the wall, he noted that it was indeed past curfew.

Snape silently broke the Muffolio charm that Hermione placed up and spoke "Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, I will assist you back to your tower." Both boys looked up, and then looked down at Teddy, who they didn't want to leave behind. The boys were glad that Alexander's parents were with him, to watch over him.

"Mr Lupin will be staying the night." Snape spoke out. He then strode out the Infirmary. Hoping that the two Gryffindor's will follow him. But never expecting his own Slytherin to be out after curfew. "Mr Weasley, what are you doing after curfew?" Snape asked.

"I heard my brother was at the Infirmary Sir, I wanted to check on him." Damien said.

"Your brother is still unconscious, you may check on him tomorrow." Snape responded. Before Damien could sulkily follow Snape, James and Teddy walked out.

"Damien what are you doing here?" James asked.

"I wanted to check on my brother." Damien said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." James said.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Damien demanded. All the while, the boys were oblivious to their potions professor standing besides them listening to their conversation. He too wanted to know why one of his son wouldn't visit the other one if they were ill.

"We just thought you and Alex were not getting alone at the moment." Teddy explained.

"We are." Damien said quite rudely, and walked back to the Slytherin common room, while Snape took the boys to their own tower.

Morning

Damien rushed putting his uniform on in the morning, simply to see his brother before breakfast. He felt really bad. He hadn't been talking to Alexander properly since they've been sorted. Damien noted that Scorpius was still asleep. As Damien waked into the Infirmary, he noted that both his parents were there, sleeping on chairs beside his brothers bed. His brother looked paler, but no drastic change he could see has happened. Alexander heard the footsteps approaching him and opened him eyes.

"Hi" Damien said timidly. Alexander smiled in return. "How are you?" Damien asked again.

"I'm fine now. It was worse yesterday."

"What happened?" Damien asked, wanting to know.

"I had this major headache all day long, since I woke up. We were given detention with Snape after dinner yesterday. He made me and Teddy clean and re- label his potions from his cupboard. I was on the ladder trying to get some potion vials down, when suddenly my headache spiked up and my legs buckled. I basically brought the whole shelf down with me as well." Alexander said, chuckling. "I bet Snape is furious with me."

"I'm sure he would understand, I mean he was the one who brought you to the Infirmary."

Alexander's eyes widened in surprise. "He did? That was him?"

"Yeah, from what he told me."

"You spoke to Snape?" Alexander said in a voice that sounded accusing.

"He's my head of house. Why can't I talk to him?" Damien bit back.

"He's a greasy git, probably going to report to the daily prophet of the 'fall of Great Alexander'." Alexander said sarcastically, with inverted commas. Damien busted out laughing. The great racket they made woke their parents up. Hermione immediately went to her oldest sons side.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked her son. Feeling his forehead.

"I'm fine mum" Alexander mumbled, trying to shrug his mothers hand off.

"The rashes are gone, and you look much healthier after the transfer." Ron noted.

"What transfer?" Alexander asked, his eyes narrowing.

Nobody spoke for a moment. And then Hermione said "Your father gave you some of his blood."

"Is that is?" Damien laughed. "You had me scared for a moment. I thought it was something drastic."

"Where's Rose?" Alexander asked, noticing his little sister wasn't here.

"She's staying the night with the Potters." Hermione said.

Madam Pomfrey then came out of her office and checked Alexander's temperature. She then looked at Damien and said "You should go Mr Weasley, first lesson started five minutes ago."

"But I haven't even eaten breakfast yet." Damien complained, not wanting to leave his family and go to potions.

"Here eat this quick and then go." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and handed Damien a tray of food.

Potions lesson

Snape watched as all his students poured into his class. He noted that Alexander must still be in the infirmary healing. But his youngest son was also missing. When the class had settled down Snape asked Scorpius, his Godson "Where is Mr Weasley?"

"Scorpius shrugged his shoulders "I don't know sir." Scorpius unlike many of his classmate was not afraid of Snape even of the slightest of bit. He knew Snape since he was born and Snape was close friends with his father.

"Very Well." Snape said worriedly. Every since the Revelation last night, Snape had come to terms with the fact that he had children. Though he had to admit that he didn't care much about Alexander, he did in fact care much more about Damien. His Slytherin. Even Snape had to admit the similarities that he held with his oldest son. But Alexander's personality was so like his mothers, that it annoyed Snape to no end.

"The ministry has asked for me to do the heritage test on you." Snape said, making it up. He wanted to see of himself if it was true that Damien and Alexander were actually his sons, using his own method. The only draw back was that neither of his sons were in his lesson today.

"They want to keep records of your birth parents and family history." Snape explained. "I will be giving you each a magical parchment and in it you will place three drops of your blood in it. Then you will be using five drops of Ionite which will then separate your blood into two components. Mother and Father. The instructions are on the board for any of you who seem to forget rudimentary instructions." Snape's eyes lingered at James Potter and Fred Weasley.

Suddenly, the door opened. And Snape turned his head only to see his youngest son entering the class. He was out of breath it seemed, and his curly brown hair __an ecstasy of Granger__ Severus noted was very messy. Almost reminding him of Harry Potter.

"Why are you late Mr Weasley?" Snape asked.

"I was in the Infirmary Sir." Snape looked at the boy.

"Take a seat, Mr Weasley. The instructions are on the board." Snape instructed.

"Typical! He didn't take any points form his own Slytherin, but if in was one of us it'll be fifty points gone right then and there." Snape heard James Potter whispering to his friends.

"Five points form Gryffindor." Snape said with a smirk, looking down at James's bewildered face.

"The result of this test will not be instantaneous. It takes up to an hour for the whole heritage to form on the parchment. Which means that none of you will be able to see the results, as by then the results will be passed to the ministry." Snape said.

He watched as all his students lightly cut their palms as placed three drops of blood onto their parchment. He watched as they used a pipette to place five drops of ionite on top of their blood. Once the class was finished he summoned the parchment silently and wandlessly.

"Class Dismissed." Snape said. Everyone looked surprised at him. He too knew that he ended his class a little too early. Snape wanted to see the results of the heritage test, but he knew he had to wait. So he decided to pop to the infirmary to check on how Alexander was getting along. When he arrived there he saw his eldest son lying in bed, taking to his parents. Upon seeing Snape Alexander's eyes widened with surprise for a split second and then turned hard full of hatred.

"I hope you are feeling well." Snape said.

Alexander narrowed his eyes at Snape before replying "Yes Sir." Snape noted that the rashes were cleared up.

"I actually wanted to speak to your parents Mr Weasley." Snape said to the young boy.

"About what?" Alexander said defiantly. __Snape better not be ratting me out.__

"That is between your parents and I" Snape was formally.

"Whatever." Alexander shrugged, acting like he didn't care, and looked away.

"Will you be alright by your self for a while?" Hermione asked her son gently.

"Yes." Alexander bit back harshly. Alexander looked the other direction as his parents and potion professor filed out the door.

Outside the Infirmary

"What is it you wanted to talk about Severus?" Hermione asked.

"I want them to know." Snape said simply.

"What? Why" Ron asked, surprised.

"For the simple reason that I want to a part of both their lives." Snape explained. "They are my son and belong with me."

"You will not be taking my children away from me Severus Snape" Hermione said in a threatening voice.

"I do not intend to Ms Weasley. But I want Damien and Alexander to know who their real father is." Snape said.

"I'm their REAL father!" Ron said angrily. "They belong to me, more than they do to you." Ron ended, sticking his fingers into the potion master's chest.

"We'll see who they choose." Snape said with a smirk.

"Hold on!" Hermione said with authority. "Nobody is going to fight over them. Severus you may tell them the truth. But Ron and I want to be there with you when you tell them."

"That is agreeable." Snape said, about to walk away.

"When" Ron said loudly.

"When MY oldest is well." Snape said with a smirk. He emphasised the 'my', making Ron fume. Snape then walked away.


	6. The Truth

"You are well, right?" Teddy asked, as he, Alexander, Fred and James made their way to Herbology.

"I'm fine teddy. Trust me Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have let me out of her sight if I wasn't 100% Better." Alexander said reassuringly.

"I still don't get it, what was it that you had." Fred asked confused.

"Mimblio Tonius, it's an inherited disease apparently. Made me get headaches and that rash. Luckily dad gave me a blood transfer, or I would have been in bed right now." Alexander said as they arrived at the Greenhouse. Everybody became silent in front of Professor Longbottom.

"Today we will be learning about Mandrakes. Who can tell me what a Mandrake is?" The professor asked. Teddy immediately lifted his arm.

"Yes Mr Lupin."

"A Mandrake is a plant that is also know as Madagora. It has roots which looks like a human and when matured its cries can be fatal." Teddy recited.

Professor Longbottom beamed as he responded "Correct Mr Lupin, 5 points to Gryffindor. We will now be attempting to plant Mandrakes until a further few weeks, however we will be learning the properties of it. Who can give me an example of what Mandrakes are used for?" Professor Longbottom said looking around. He spotted two boys talking and picked one of them to answer the question.

"Mr Potter." James head bounced up at the mention of his name.

"Can you please answer the question."

"Which is?" James asked unsure.

"An example of what Mandrakes can be used for." Professor Longbottom said with a slight frown.

"Emm….." James said thinking.

"It's okay if you do not know the answer." The professor said gently.

"Er…. is it to revive a petrified person?" James asked.

"Correct" Professor Longbottom praised while James smirked at his own smartness.

Potions

Teddy, I forgot to ask, what did your father do when he found out about the prank?" Fred asked curiously.

Teddy shrugged. "Nothing much, he was too busy being worried about me, you know, I got all cut up and everything."

"How about me? If you were cut up, I must have been burnt alive." Alexander said exaggerating. The four friends laughed at that remark. They heading to Potions, Alexander's most hated lesson. Mostly because of the teacher. As they walked into class Snape examined him, full on. To Alexander it felt creepy, but he also felt self concious.

"You are late" Snape declared, his voice booming.

"Hardly." James scoffed. Then immediately after James had said that, the bell which indicated the start of lessons rang.

"That bell Mr Potter means that you are late." Professor Snape said mockingly.

"We arrived before that bell." Alexander argued.

"You are delaying my lesson. Detention all of you, 6:30PM sharp." Snape said, as he swiftly moved to the centre of the class. The boys took their seat, and as always Alexander had to sit right in front of Snape's desk. It had been the first time that Alexander had seen Snape since he had wanted to speak to his parent.

"Turn to page 204, and start brewing the potion which you should have studied for homework." Snape said. When Alexander tuned to the assigned page, he found that they were to brew the hiccuping potion. Alexander carefully followed the instructions to brew the potion. He wanted this potion to be his best one he has ever made. Alexander added half an inch of gurdyroots and then then a teaspoon of baneberry into his couldren. He stirred it counter clockwise twice.

Then as he was going to chop the knotgrass finely Snape's voice boomed out "Mr Kelp, you were meant to stir the potion counter clockwise, not clockwise!" Snape's loud voice made Alexander jump and the bundle of knotgrass slipped out of his hands and fell into the couldren creating a big slash noise. Snape's head immediately turned to the source of the sound. Alexander felt the wholes class's eyes on him.

"Can you read Mr Weasley?" Snape said ferociously.

Alexander remained quiet, and did not reply. Only stared at Snape. Black eyes versus black eyes.

"Answer me Mr Weasley!" Snape's voice boomed.

"I can read Sir." Alexander's answered plainly, his voice held no emotions.

"If you can read like you claim you can, then why did you drop a whole bundle of knotgrass, when the book explicitly says for you to chop it finely." Snape demanded, spiking Alexander's anger.

Alexander shrugged his shoulders as a reply.

"A vocal answer, Mr Weasley!"

"It wasn't MY fault." Alexander spoke clearly, not wanting Snape to get the better of him.

"Then tell me Mr Weasley, whose fault was it." Snape was mockingly. Alexander did nor reply. He remained silent. Glaring at Snape with his black eyes.

"Answer me!" Snape demanded. Again Alexander remained quiet, fury in his eyes.

"Fine then." Snape decided. "Evenesco" Snape recited, waving his wand. Alexander's potion dissapeared, leaving him with an empty couldren. "You may sit there for the remainder of the lesson." For the rest of the lesson Alexander spent it glaring at Snape, letting him know how much he hated him.

When the lesson ended and everybody was about to leave Snape said "Mr Weasley remain seated." And then Snape looked over at Alexander's younger brother and asked in a much softer tones voice "And you Mr Weasley please remain." The whole class filed out, but Alexander's friends did not leave before giving him a sad smile and rolling their eyes at Snape.

"Why are we here Professor Snape?" Damien asked politely. Alexander just had to roll his eyes at his brother's polite tone.

"We are heading to my office." Snape said in a civil manner which sort of surprised Alexander. "Your parents are there waiting for you." Alexander froze right there. His parents, why were they with Snape.

"Why are they here?" Alexander said in a cold voice.

"Because I asked them to." Snape said simply. This just made Alexander suspicious. Once they walked into Snape's office, Damien immediately hugged their parents. Alexander would have done the same if Snape wasn't there watching them with his beady eyes.

"Why are you here mum, dad?" Damien asked.

His parents did not say anything for a while and then Hermione said "We wanted to tell you something very important." She said gently.

"What is it?" Damien asked eagerly.

"Well-" Hermione started and then got interrupted by her oldest son.

"Why does Snape have to be here?" Alexander said rudely.

"Because he is a part of this." Ron said for the first time. At that notion Alexander raised his eyebrows.

"Well, to say it shortly, Ron is not your biological father." Hermione said with a pain in her voice.

"What?!" Alexander shrieked.

"Then who is." Damien demanded.

"Oh wait!" Alexander said putting his hands up, before his parents could say anything else. "I bet you're going to say that that greasy git is our father, aren't you." He said sarcastically with a furious tone to his voice, pointing at Snape.

Hermione and Ron looked at their eldest son with wide eyes. Alexander couldn't tell whether it was because of his use of language or something else.

A moment of silence passed.

"As a matter of fact Mr Weasley, I am your father." Snape spoke up when Hermione and Ron said nothing else. Damien turned his head sharply towards his head of house and Alexander just turned red.

"Shut up! Your not! Alexander argued angrily. "Mum! Tell him, he is NOT my FATHER" Alexander shouted glaring daggers at Snape.

"Alexander be reasonable." Hermione said, close to tears. She couldn't bear to see her son like this.

"No! You be reasonable Mother!" Alexander said coldly. "How dare you say that Snape fathered us. Is this a prank, is that it?" Alexander said looking from one parent to another.

"Alexander, don't talk to your mother like that." Ron said sharply at his eldest son.

"Where's your proof huh? There is none because you're LYING" Alexander shouted angry at both his parents now. Suddenly, Snape dug into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of parchment and passed it to Damien.

"What is it?" Damien asked quietly.

"Your proof." Snape said. As Damien looked down at it he saw his family tree drawn out in red ink. And then it clicked. The heritage test that Snape made him do. " _ _Then… that must make that red ink my blood."__ Damien thought. When he looked above his name, indeed he saw the name Hermione Granger and Severus Snape connected to his. Damien looked up sharply, staring at Snape in surprise.

"What is it?" Alexander demanded. Damien passed him the sheet of parchment. Snape stared at his oldest son curiously wondering how he would react to the proof.

Alexander laughed dangerously, his eyes turning darker. "You think this is proof." He said tauntingly. "For all we know you could have made it up."

"He didn't." Damien said quietly. Alexander's eyes flashed at him. "Professor Snape made us do a heritage test in class when you were in the infirmary. That's my blood on that parchment." Damien said pointing at the sheet in Alexander's hand.

Suddenly, the parchment sheet that was in Alexander's hand went up in flames. Everybody stared in surprise.

"Wandless magic." Snape whispered.

But nobody heard him say anything as Alexander exploded "That proves nothing. Nothing at all! It wasn't MY name that was on that parchment. Heck, I look nothing like you!"

Hermione started to get annoyed then. Why was her son so stubborn? The evidence was right in front on him. "Alexander you look exactly like your father, even more so than Damien." When Hermione said that, she could visible see the jaws of her son clench. "You have his hair, his eyes, his cheeks, even his smile." She placed a hand on her son's cheeks.

Alexander stepped away from his mother. "No." He said shaking his head. "You said it was dad that gave me a blood transfusion. If I'm not related to dad, then how can that be. You're lying mum." Alexander repeated.

"No I didn't." Hermione denied. "I said that it was your father, not your dad."

"Of course." Damien said in a high pitch voice. "It makes sense now. Professor Snape was the one who found you when you fell. He was there when you had a transfusion. And when he came out of the Infirmary I remember him looking paler. And the next potion lesson he made us do the heritage test just to see for himself if it was true. It all makes sense now." Alexander stared at Damien as if her was crazy.

"No" He said in disbelief. Stepping away from everyone, and then bolting into a run. Alexander ran to one place he hoped no one would find him. Nobody moved for a moment after Alexander left. Everybody stared at the once place in which Alexander had been.

"Well, if we're done here, I've got a class to go to." Snape said awkward.

"No" Damien said boldly. Frowning at his supposed 'father'.

"Excuse me." Snape said raising a brow.

"You can't just say' I'm your father' and then walk away." Damien pointed out. "The least you can do is explain."

Hermione grabbed her son's hand and squeezed it "I'm so gland you understand Damy."

"No I don't, not really." Damien said shaking his head. "And don't call me that." He said with a tint blush.

"It's complicated." Hermione began.

"But I still want to know. You can't just leave it at that. I mean what am I suppose to call Professor Snape now?"

"Damien please" Hermione begged, wanting to spear her son the detail, which contained parts of the war. She hated relieving those memories. "I promise you'll know one day, but not just now."

Damien stared at his mother and then shook his head "Fine" He muttered. And he too walked out the room, half annoyed.

At Detention

James, Fred and Teddy walked into their potions class for their detention. They hadn't seen Alexander since their morning potion lesson. They had a slight suspicion that Snape had done something foully to their cousin/ God- brother. When they walked in, Snape looked up evaluating them.

"Where is Mr Weasley?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Which Mr Weasley are you refereeing to?" James asked.

"5 points from Gryffindor for your cheek Mr Potter." Snape announced. "I am referring to Alexander Weasley." Saying his eldest son full name felt foreign to the potion master.

"We don't know sir, we haven't seen him since potions lesson since morning." Teddy said respectfully.

Snape squinted his eyes. And then nodded his head. I want you all to write lines. 'I will not attend class late again.' For a full 20 minutes."

"20 minutes!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yes, my Weasley. Do you have a problem with that?" Snape asked in his silky voice.

"No Sir." Fred muttered.

"Good, now get to work." Snape wondered where Alexander could go. Well anywhere, Snape had to admit, in a castle so huge. " _ _I have night watch tonight. If he hasn't returned to his common room, I'll look for him"__ Snape decided.

After Curfew

Sirius Black, Hogwart's Astronomy teacher was climbing up the astronomy tower to get to his classroom when he saw a small black haired boy, clutching his knee, sitting on the bench. Sirius approached the boy.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. The boy lifted his head up. "Alex? Gosh son, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked. Sirius examined his best friends Godson with careful eyes. He noticed that the young boys eyes were red and puffy. __He's probably been crying,__ Sirius thought.

When Alexander heard his Uncle Sirius's voice he broke into a fresh stream of tears. Sirius widened his eyes and began to sit next to Alexander and hugged him. "What's wrong Alex?" Sirius asked.

Alexander said nothing for a moment, and then sniffed. "Did you know about Snape?" Alexander asked Sirius quietly. _"_ _ _Ahh… that's what it's all about. He found out. Gosh I'd be in tears too if I found out that Snape was my father."__

"I knew" Sirius whispered. Alexander then looked up at his uncle.

"Is it true?" Alexander said in an even quieter voice.

"Come here Alex." Sirius said, embracing Alexander into another hug. "Ron will always he your father, no mater what pup."

"It's true isn't it?" Alexander asked again. "Snape really is my father." Alexander cried with tears running down his face. Sirius had never seen Alexander cry that much before. He had know the boy since he was born. And yet, he felt like he could do nothing to comfort the boy.

"It's true pup." Sirius said gently, rubbing the boys back. After another 10 minutes of Sirius reassuring the young 11 year old boy that everything will be okay, Sirius decided that the only thing that will make the boy feel better was sleep. "Come on Pup, lets get you to bed." Sirius said half carrying and half dragging to red eyed boy to the Gryffindor common room.

Before Sirius could say the Gryffindor password to take Alexander to his dorm, Snape appeared. Snape had a cautious look on his face. His eyes evaluative. Sirius shook his head, to let Snape know not to say anything. Snape watched as Sirius steered his half asleep son inside the common room.

Once inside, Sirius took the boy into his dorm. The other three boys: Teddy, James and Fred were still awake. But were immediately quiet when Sirius walked in almost cradling Alexander. Again Sirius motioned them to be quite ad he tucked Alexander in his bed. By then the boy was already asleep.

"Where was he uncle Sirius?" Teddy asked, concerned.

"In the Astronomy tower. Please don't bother him much, he is going through a hard time now." Sirius said gently. The three boys nodded their heads understandingly. They didn't know what was bothering their friend, but they knew that once Alexander was ready, he will tell them.

Once Sirius exited the Gryffindor common room, he noticed Snape standing outside it, pacing around. Once Snape saw Sirius exit, he walked up to him. "How is he?" Snape asked with concern in his voice.

"Shattered." Sirius said with a sigh. After the war, the tension between the remaining maruders and Snape eased a bit. "What on earth did you do to that poor boy?"

Snape placed a hand on his forehead, massaging it. "I haven't really been very fair to him." Snape admitted.

"Worse than you treated Harry?" Sirius asked, with raised eyebrow.

"Much worse." Snape said with a sigh. He started walking away.

"Severus, Alex is not suited to change as much as Damy is. He'll need time. Please give him it." Sirius said gently, putting a pause to the potion master's walk.

Snape turned his head, and gave a slight nod to Sirius. And looked him in the eye and replied "I will", and then walked away.


	7. Planning

"Should I wake him up?" Fred whispered.

"No don't, Uncle Sirius said to leave him be." Teddy answered.

"But he's going to miss lessons, and you know how McGonagall gets when one of use disturbs her lesson. " James said.

"He was exhausted last night." Teddy said.

"Fine" Fred huffed. The three friends walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Once they sat down Damien walked up towards them.

"Where's my brother?" He asked. James looked up.

"He's still asleep." Damien frowned, then nodded his head and walked away.

Once Damien was sat back at his own table Fred asked "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Who, Damien?" James asked.

"No" Fred scowled, "Alex!"

"No idea." Teddy responded looking up at the Great Hall. Again he noticed Snape looking at their table, his face in a frown. Teddy nudged James who was sitting besides his and nodded his head in Snape's direction.

"What's he frowning about?" James asked. Teddy shrugged.

Transfiguration

When Teddy, James and Fred walked into transfiguration everybody noticed that there was only three of them instead of four. Even McGonagall.

"Where is Mr Weasley?" She asked approaching the three of them.

"I'm here." Fred said grinning.

"Alexander Weasley." Professor McGonagall said glaring at Fred.

"He's ill." Teddy said, giving his professor his most innocent look. ' _ _It's not really a lie'__ Teddy thought. _'_ _ _He kind of is ill'.__

McGonagall stared at Teddy for a short moment and then nodded her head and walked away.

Potions

Teddy, James and Fred walked back to their common room after their lesson with McGonagall. They walked into their dorm and noticed that Alexander was still in bed. They grabbed their potions book and walked out.

Again as they entered Snape's class room everybody stared at their direction, noticing the missing individual. They all separated and went to their designated seat. Professor Snape took the register, and when he got to Alexander's name he looked up and looked at James Potter.

"Where is Mr Weasley today?" Snape said, looking in James direction.

"He's ill sir." James responded, looking right into Snape's eye, as if daring him to say anything else.

Snape looked away first and muttered "Very Well."

After Potions

The three friends wanted to go back to their common room to check on their friend. But to their most surprise when they entered their dorm, they saw Alexander's bed empty and made. Confusedly, they walked back to the Great Hall, wandering when Alexander could go. But once they approached the Great Hall a familiar voice broke them of their thoughts.

"You three are late, I thought you'd be here earlier." The three friends stood gob smack.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" James asked, being the first having broken out of his initial shock.

"Having lunch of course." Alexander said casually, acting as it nothing happened. He then casually glanced up towards the heads table, and surely enough Snape was glancing at him. Alexander rolled his eyes at Snape, and then looked back at his friends and said in a hushed whispered voice "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Fred asked eagerly.

"Not here, maybe we can go to out to our dorm?" Alexander suggested.

"After lunch" Teddy said. "We don't have any lessons then." Alexander nodded in reply. The four of them tried to eat quickly.

Suddenly a figure loomed over them all.

"I hope you won't choke yourself, Mr Weasley." He said staring at Alexander.

Alexander glared back. "I bet you wished I did." He said in a rather cold voice.

"My office Mr Weasley after dinner." Snape said in the same tone, and then walked away.

"I wonder what that was about?" Fred said aloud.

"It doesn't matter, your response killed." James congratulated Alexander.

"You shouldn't have spoken to a Professor like that." Teddy lectured.

Alexander rolled his eyes. "He had it coming." The four friends got up and began to leave the great Hall.

Once they entered the privacy of their own dorm James eagerly asked "So what has been bothering you Alex?" He said grinning.

"You might all want to sit down." Alexander advised. The four of them bad on their respected beds.

"What is it?" Teddy asked concerned.

"I'm apparently not actually a Weasley." Alexander said bitterly.

Fred frowned a bit confused, "Then what are you."

Alexander gave a dry chuckle, which held no humour and said "I'm apparently a Snape." His three other friends stared wise eyes at him as if he had grown another eye.

"You're Professor Snape's son aren't you." Teddy asked gently.

"That obvious huh?" Alexander asked raising an eyebrow.

"You've sort of admitted it, and you kind of resemble him." Teddy said and Alexander immediately scowled.

"What are you going to do, I mean you can't avoid him forever." James said still in awe.

"I don't know, I haven't fingered it out yet."

"When did you find out?" Fred asked.

Then James lightly hit his head "Yesterday obviously, I mean he was kind of shattered apart."

Alexander scowled again "I wasn't shattered."

After Dinner

"Aren't you going to meet Snape?" Teddy asked.

"If he thinks I'm going to willingly meet him, he's deluded." Alexander said.

"Yeah, he probably thinks he has loads of power over you" Fred added in. "Probably thinks that he can boss you around." At that Alexander's eyes darkened a shade.

At Snape's office

Damien Weasley walked into his 'fathers' office after dinner. He knocked once and a voice called out for him to enter.

"Hello" Damien greeted shyly.

To Damien's surprise Snape actually smiled at him. "Good evening Damien." He then paused a bit, unsure. "Is it okay if I call you by your given name he asked."

Damien nodded shyly. And then looked around wondering why Snape called him here.

"Is your brother going to be arriving?" Snape asked.

"I'm not sure sir." Damien answered.

"Severus." Snape corrected.

Damien furrowed his brows. "Call me Severus in private, not sir."

"Why am I here?" Damien asked.

"I'd like to ask you and your brother if I could spend time with you, get to know you both." Snape answered.

Damien smiled "I'd like that."

"Perhaps you'd like to spend Christmas with me?" Snape suggested.

"I'd love to." Damien said excitedly. Snape chuckled at his youngest son's enthusiasm.

"Very well, I shall pick you up three days before Christmas Eve. You may return to your parent on Christmas Eve night." Snape said, bidding Damien out of the door. Damien then decided to pay his older brother a visit and tell him the news. Damien didn't know how Alexander would react to it. But it certainly wasn't the reaction that he had got. Damien walked toward the Gryffindor tower, having no idea of how to get to him. Luckily for him his God-brother was exiting the common room.

"Damien" Teddy greeted in surprise.

"Is Alex in there?" Damien asked.

Teddy nodded. "Yes, he's in there, should I get him for you." Teddy then entered back into his common room and two minutes later exited with Alexander in tow. "I'm heading to the library. See you two later. "Teddy said, walking away, waving.

After Teddy was gone Alexander asked. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes. Guess who we're spending Christmas with?" Damien asked.

"I don't know, who?" Alexander asked, a bit bored.

"Our father." Damien said, waving his hands a bit, in a childish way. Suddenly, Damien noticed, Alexander's eyes glistened.

"Okay." Alexander said plainly.

"So you'll come?" Damien asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not. When are we leaving?" Alexander asked.

"Three days before Christmas Eve."

"Okay." Alexander said, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Damien asked.

"Around." Alexander was NOT planning to stay with Snape for three FULL days. He had other ideas. He decided to plan his own Christmas. He approached a door and knocked on it.

"Come in" A voice spoke out. When Alexander walked in he was met with a surprised expression.

"What brings you to my humble Office Alex?" Professor Lupin asked, with a light chuckle.

"Uncle Remus, I heard you lot were going away for the holidays." Remus gave a pointed look at his God- Son.

"And you wandered if you could tag along?" Remus finished off.

"Yeah, can I, please." Alexander asked, almost begging.

The God- Father sighed. "Do your parents know about this. Why don't you want to spend Christmas with your own family?"

"Mum and Dad don't mind." Alexander lied. He hadn't yet told his parents of his idea. "And Damien is apparently spending Christmas with Professor Snape." Alexander said sourly, rolling his eyes. "And mum and dad will probably be at the borrow with Gran and Granddad."

"Well, if your sure Alex, then we'd love to have you for Christmas." Remus said. Alexander immediately went to hug his God- Father.

"Thank you." He said.

"We'll be leaving three days before Christmas Eve, and will be returning one day after Christmas." Remus said. _"_ _ _Perfect, I'll be spending Christmas with Uncle Remus instead of Snape."__ Alexander thought. _"_ _ _Though Damien won't be so please when he finds out."__


	8. Holidays

**Author's Note: I want to wish all my viewers a Merry Christmas, 2018.**

"You all packed up?" Fred asked his three friends. They were packing to go home for Christmas.

"Not much, I've got clothes and stuff at home. Anyway, I won't be staying at home much." James said smirking. Alexander inwardly smirked as well, he hadn't yet told anyone that he was going to stay with the Lupins and James for parts of the holiday. He was planning on how to break it to his parents.

"Same, I think we better go down to the Great Hall." Teddy said looking at the time. "The Hogwart Express is leaving soon." The four boys hustled down to the Great Hall, where they met most of the school. Some students decided to stay for Christmas.

Professor McGonagall led the way towards the Hogwart Express. While they were walking Damien and Scorpius ran up to them from behind.

"Hello." Scropius greeted politely, smiling. The four friends all smiled back in response.

"Are you excited for Christmas." Damien asked, looking at his older brother.

Alexander shrugged. "Sure." He said, in a not bothered tone of voice.

"I can't wait, Severus said he really wanted to spend time with us both." Damien continued in a exhilarated voice.

"You call him Severus?" Alexander asked his voice in disgust.

"Yeah, he asked me to." Damien said, in what seemed to be interpreted as a proud voice.

"Lucky you." Alexander muttered, in a low voice. Nobody heard him, but the irony was that Alexander actually meant it.

"Your spending Christmas with SNPAE!" James confronted.

"Shesh.. you kept that one quiet." Fred said sarcastically and Damien frowned.

"You haven't told them." He said in an accusatory voice.

"There was nothing to tell." Alexander said in a bored voice shrugging his shoulders. James looked at him gob- smacked. Sneakily, Alexander gave James a quick wink, which told James that there was more to the story.

Damien huffed and then walked away with Scorpius, who gave an apologetic smile.

Once they walked away to a far enough distance, James said "So spill it, what's your plan?"

Alexander gave an innocent look "Plan? Me?"

James snorted at that. "Your not as innocent as you think, and anyway I saw that wink that you gave me."

"I'll tell you all when we're in out compartment." Alexander said, lowering his voice.

Hogwart Express

Once they were able to place their luggages away and find an empty compartment to sit in, James asked Alexander again. "So what's you plan?"

"It's not really a plan James. More of a 'How can I avoid Snape' thing."

At that Teddy frowned. "Alex, don't you think you should try to get along with Snape, maybe get to know him, he is your father after all."

Alexander gave Teddy an incredulous look "Seriously Teddy, it's Snape were talking about. S-N-A-P-E! He loathes, abhors and hates me all at once." Alexander said exaggeratingly.

"Those all mean the same thing." Teddy pointed out.

"You know what I mean. The guy won't give me a chance. Even when he found out that I was his, he hardly gave me a second look." Alexander explained.

"So what are you going to do. I mean you can't avoid him if he's going to come to your house to collect Damien. He'll probably drag you along with them." Teddy said.

"I won't be at home when he comes." Alexander said with a smirk.

James raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? Where else would you be?"

Alexander looked at James and said "You'll find out soon."

Platform 9 3/4

The Hogwart express stopped at Platform 9 3/4. James, Fred, Alexander and Teddy parents were standing together huddled. The boys grabbed their 'mini' luggage and got off the train and headed towards their parents.

"Teddy!" Nymphadora squealed when she saw her son. She engulfed her son into a big hug.

A blush creped into Teddy's cheeks but he didn't pull away form the hug. "Mum" He said, hugging her back.

When the hug ended he asked "Where's dad?" Teddy asked looking around for his father.

"He'll be home later this evening. He's got some working he has to finish with." Teddy's mother answered, beaming at her son.

Similarly, Ginny also hugged her son the second she saw him.

"Mum, stop." James said trying to pull away from her, but not succeeding from her strong grip.

James's father, Harry chuckled deeply "Welcome back son." He said smiling.

"Mum, Dad" Fred greeted his parents.

"You've grown so much Freddy!" Angelina exclaimed win awe looking at her son.

Fred blushed. "Mum stop. People are going to stare." Fred said quietly.

George busted out laughing, messing his son's hair with his hands. "Your Uncle Fred and his family are at home waiting for us."

Fred looked up at his dad, his eyes glistened with excitement. "Is George and Freya there as well?" He asked, talking about his 10 year old cousin George who will be joining him at Hogwarts next year and his 8 year old cousin Freya who' the same age as his cousins Lily Potter and Rose Weasley.

"Yep, they sure are son." George answered, walking out of the train Station with his family.

When Hermione saw her oldest son approaching her, she walked up to him and the same as the other mothers, engulfed her son into a hug.

"Alexander, how are you?" She asked.

Alexander gave his mother a small smile "I'm fine mum."

"You've grown." Hermione complemented gushing.

"Mum, you saw me just two weeks ago." Alexander said seriously.

"Where's Damien?" Ron asked, speaking up at last.

"Probably coming out of the train now." Alexander said with a shrug, really not caring where his younger brother may be.

"Mum! Dad!" Someone called out from the crowd of people. A Small figure ran up to them.

"Damien!" Hermione said smiling at her younger son, hugging him as well."

Damien smiled at her and his dad. He then broke the hug with his mother, and hugged his only sister.

"Rosie how are you?" He asked.

"I'm great Damy. How's Hogwarts, you've got to tell me all about it." The eight year old squealed. Alexander looked at his brother and sister, with a small tang of jealousy. Alexander loved his sister, there was no doubt about it. But he never really got along with her as well as Damien did.

"Let's go home." Ron said hugging Hermione with one arm and walking out of the train station.

Home

Once they got home Hermione went into the kitchen to get lunch ready, Ron helped her. Damien and Rose went upstairs to Damien's bedroom to help him unpack. Alexander walked into the kitchen, wanting to talk to his parents.

"Mum, Dad I want to say something." Alexander announced.

Hermione have her son a suspicious looked while Ron looked amused. "When did you start asking permission to talk?" He said snorting.

Alexander ignored his fathers 'banta'. "I'm -er spending some of the holidays with the Lupins." Alexander declared.

"Why?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're going to Russia, and Uncle Lupin asked if I wanted to come." Alexander lied. He hoped his mother would believe it. But apparently not.

"You're going because your father's coming, aren't you?" Hermione asked. Though it wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"No! It's not that. I'd love to spend time with my 'father'." Alexander said cringing at that bit. Alexander knew that he'd never be able to see his potions teacher as his father, EVER. "But you see, it's quite educational, you know to see em- er- Russia." Alexander said lying.

Ron snorted out laughing. "You're as bad of a lire a me son." Ron said. "Alex, you really should try to get to know Sn- Severus. You may ever get to like him." Ron said honestly. Ron had eleven years to get over the fact that his sons father was his most hated potions professor. But now after these eleven years it didn't bother him at all. He knew that he'll always be in the lives of his son. And wanted both Alexander and Damien to get to know their biological father.

"You're kidding right?" Alexander said in disbelief. "Dad have you met Snape? He's the most horrible person I've ever met. I HATE him!" Alexander exclaimed.

"You haven't given Severus a chance." Hermione said.

"It's him who despised me FIRST! Even when he found out that I was his son, he hardly batted an eyelid at me. You tell me to make an effort, but really how can I when the guy can hardly look at me." Alexander shouted.

"Alexander, calm down" Hermione said sternly. "Fine, you can go to Russia with the Lupins, but I don't ever want you hear you talk like that about your father."

"I won't let YOU hear me." Alexander muttered. Hermione didn't hear but Ron did, who snorted in laughter. Alexander then gave a small smile to his mother and said "Thanks" and then walked out the kitchen.

Alexander then walked into Damien's room, to see what his younger brother was doing. It seemed like Damien had finished unpacking with the help of Rose.

"Severus said that we could do those cool muggle sports like kayaking with him." Damien said excitedly when Alexander walked in.

"Muggle" Alexander said in disbelief. "The head of Slytherin wants to do muggle sports."

Damien gave his older brother a dirt "Not all Slytherins are against muggles, you know."

Alexander raised an eyebrow "A bit defensive aren't you?"

"I'm a Slytherin if you haven't noticed."

"Don't worry" Alexander reassured. "I've noticed."His brother smirked after he said that.

"Whatever" Damien dismissed. "Severus is a half blood, his father was a muggle that's why he knows a lot about muggle sports." Damien explained.

"You know quiet a lot about the guy." Alexander noted.

"Yeah, he invites me to his office almost everyday to just talk." Damien offered as a suggestion. Without Damien's notice Alexander's eyes darkened and then he walked out of the doom.

The morning three days before Christmas Eve

"Alexander" Hermione whispered waking her eldest son up.

"What is it mum" Alexander said muttering quietly.

"Your Uncle Remus is here to collect you." Hermione explained to her sleepy son.

Alexander opened his eyes, full of excitement. "What's the time?" He asked his mother.

"It's 5:30 in the morning." She answered.

"It's so early!" Alexander complained getting out of bed.

"The Lupins have got the portkey scheduled at 8am." Hermione then left her son to clean himself up and bring his small suitcase downstairs. Alexander dragged his suitcase lazily downstairs, where he saw his Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus.

"Uncle Sirius, what are you doing here?" Alexander asked, surprised.

Sirius grinned and answered "I'm coming along to this amazing trip."

Alexander grinned "This holiday is going to be the best ever!" He exclaimed, struggling with his suitcase. Sirius seeing this took the suitcase from Alexander who gave a small "Thanks".

"We better be off." Remus said.

Alexander then went towards his mum and hugged her, and then did the same to his dad. "Bye" He said to his parents. Remus held onto Alexander's shoulders gently and then apparated away.

"Where are we?" Alexander said, a bit dizzily.

"We're at the Potters, to collect James." Sirius answered, when he instantaneously appeared seconds after holding Alexander's suitcase.

The three of them walked up to the potters door and knocked on it. Ginny opened it, smiling.

"Welcome in boys" She said warmly.

"Hello Ginny" Sirius greeted first, lightly kissing her cheeks. "SO where is that hyperactive monkey of yours."

"Harry is getting him from bed." Ginny answered. She then looked over Alexander.

"Oh you poor soul, you're shivering" She said, wrapping a blanket over her nephew.

"Thanks aunt Ginny" Alexander said blushing,

Right then footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"I'm so tired dad" A young boy's voice could be heard complaining.

"I know son, but you wanted to go abroad with your Uncles, and you'll make then late if you don't hurry." A deep voice could be heard saying. Alexander knew that voice belonged to his Uncle Harry. Alexander had to laugh out loud at the fact that his cousin was such a baby when he thought that he was by himself.

"Alex" James voice said in surprised, even before he saw his cousin Alexander. He could recognise that laugh from a mile away. James then ran all the way down stairs, leaving his father,, clearly forgetting the fact that he was tired just seconds ago. "What are you doing here?"

Alexander furrowed his eyebrow, and said sarcastically "Humm… I'm not sure what I'd be doing at your house at nearly 6 in the morning."

"You're coming with us" James announced shocked. "That's what you meant wasn't it, on the train."

Alexander smirked at that, but gave no reply in front of the four adults watching them.

"Does Teddy know?" James said excitedly.

Alexander shock his head.

"Wait until he finds out, this is going to be the best trip EVER" James exclaimed excitedly.

"James" Ginny scowled. "Where are your manners. Your Uncle and his family has generously offered to take you with them on Holiday, and you don't even thank them."

James turned a thousand shades of red. His mum was shouting at him in front of his Uncles, even worse in front of his cousin.

Remus chuckled "Its alright Ginny, come along James we better leave soon, where is your luggage?"

"It's here." Harry said, holding a blue suitcase and handing it over to his own Godfather.

"You'll be behave young man. And you'll be polite at all times." Ginny said to her son, before she hugged him.

"Mum" James whispered when he hugged her. "Not in front of everyone."

"Goodbye Son." Harry said, ruffling his son's hair.

"Bye" James said standing on the other side of Remus, who was holding his shoulders getting ready to apparate.

Remus, Sirius, Alexander and James apparated in front of the Lupin Manor, that Remus had inherited from his own father.

"Is Teddy awake?" James asked his Uncle Remus excitedly.

"No, definitely not." When Remus said that James gave Alexander a mischievous look.

"Race you." James exclaimed running up the stairs towards Teddy's bedroom. Alexander gave both his Uncle an apologetic smile and followed.

Both boys were standing outside Teddy's bedroom, when James said "How should we wake him up."

"Duh" Alexander said in an obvious voice. "With water."

At that James smirked "Right you are cousin."

Alexander then went into the bathroom and grabbed a jug and half filled it with water. And then passed it to James. Both Boys quietly tip- toed into Teddy's bedroom, both standing in either side of the bed. James then slowly poured the jug of water on top of Teddy's face, who practically bounced out of bed. The look of Teddy's face was priceless. Teddy, still full of shock, looked around and his eyes widened even more if that was possible.

"James, Alex" Teddy growled ferociously.

"What?" James said innocently, still holding the jug in his hand.

"Why did you do that?" Teddy said still growling.

"What are you on about" James said, frowning his brows innocently. Alexander had to snicker at that. Teddy then glared at his other cousin.

"Stay here" Teddy said. Walking into his en-suit. Seven minutes later Teddy walked out, wearing new day clothes and it seemed like he had a shower.

"So explain?" Teddy demanded.

"Well, we just got here and you were asleep and then we added two and two and then boom, you were wet." James explained, doing a 'boom' hand gesture.

Teddy face palmed at that. "Not that James. I meant why is Alex here. I don't need explaining why you poured a glass of freezing cold water on me. I mean its you, so that's typical."

James pouted "That's rude." He muttered. The three friends sad on the part of Teddy bed that wasn't wet while Alexander explained.

"You know how I said I wasn't going to spend the holidays with Snape." Teddy and James nodded. "Well, then I remembered that your family was going abroad. And I thought what a good way to get out of spending time with Snape. SO yeah, that's it." Alexander ended.

"That's sneaky" James complimented.

"Does Damien or Snape know that your not going with them?" Teddy asked with a frown.

Alexander shock his head "I wish I could have seen Snape's face, when he realises that I bunked out of his trip."

"How about Damien, won't he be hurt?" Teddy asked.

"I doubt it, he'll probably be over joyed, getting Snape all to himself." Alexander said bitterly. His tone made Teddy and James look at each other in concern for their friend, but none of them voiced their opinion.

At Ron Weasley's home

Damien Weasley woke up around ten in the morning. The first thought that was running through his mind was that he'll be spending three whole days with his father, Severus. Damien couldn't wait. He looked at the time, the clock read 10:00. __Severus will be here In less than an hour,.__ Damien thought. He hurriedly had a quick showered and changed his clothes. He rechecked his backpack, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

Damien then ran downstairs and saw his parents talking quietly. They stopped talking when they saw him approach.

"Good morning darling." Hermione greeted her son brightly.

"Morning Mum, is Alex awake?" When Damien asked that question, Hermione couldn't help but furrow her brows. Damien watched as his mother looked at his father. They were doing that wired silent communication thing that Damien hated.

"Where is he mum?" Damien asked again.

"Didn't he tell you?" Ron spoke.

"Tell me what?" Damien asked, confused.

Hermione didn't speak for a while. She was a bit annoyed at her eldest son for not telling his younger brother that he wasn't going to be spending Christmas with him. She was wondering how to break the news to him, but she didn't have to. Ron tactlessly said "Your brothers is Russia."

Damien's eyes practically popped out of its socket. He was pretty sure he hadn't been that surprise in his whole life.

"What do you mean he's in Russia."

"He decided to go to Russia with the Lupins" Hermione said gently.

"What!" Damien exploded. Right then the doorbell rang. Hermione waved her wand and the door opened, revealing Snape.

"You're early Snape" Ron noted.

"Yes, how very observant Mr Weasley." Snape said, his lips curling. And then he saw his youngest son and then he smiled.

"Good morning Damien, are you ready?" Snape asked.

Damien ignored him. And Snape noticed that his youngest son was fuming. "Why didn't he tell me" Damine said, his voice wobbling a bit, almost like he was going to break into sobs any minute.

"I don't know." Hermione whispered, hating to upset her son.

"Where's Mr Weasley?" Snape asked interrupting Hermione.

"He's gone." Damien said angrily, his hurt instantaneously being replaced with pure anger.

"Gone?" Snape repeated blankly.

"Alexander decided to go to Russia with his Uncles." Hermione cleared up.

"I see." Snape said. He was a bit hurt that his own son didn't want to spend time with him, but pushed that to one side. But it was apparent that his hurt didn't match up to Damien's fury.

"He knew I was excited about this, and all those times I went on about it, he didn't think to tell me that we wasn't going to be coming with us."

"Damien calm down son." Ron said, trying to calm his son down.

"It doesn't matter much Damien, we'll still have loads of fun, just you and me." Snape said gently, trying to cheer his son up.

Damien looked up at his 'father', and gave a small smile, after taking a few deep breaths. "Your right, it doesn't matter that my brother isn't here, we don't need him to have fun." When Damien said 'my brother', she said it noticeably bitterly.

"Exactly." Snape said. "Is your bags ready?"

"Yes, there upstairs, I'll go get them." Damien said, running up the stairs.

When Damien was out of hearing range, Hermione asked Snape, "You don't mind do you Severus that Alexander isn't here to go with you, do you?"

"No of course not, Mrs Weasley. I'm just glad that Damien will be here with me." Snape said, not at all caring (or trying not to care) that his oldest son clearly despise him and would rather be somewhere else.

Damien then came bounding down the stairs caring his backpack, which was evidently all to big for him. Snape noticed this and took the bag off the boys back.

Damien whispered a quick thanks to his 'father'.

"Bye Mum, dad." Damien said hugging his parents. Hermione kissed her son on top of his head, and Ron gave a quick hug, or more like wrapped one of his arms around his sons shoulders.

"We'll see you at Christmas, and Severus we'd love to have you for Christmas." Hermione offered.

Snape thought about it for a moment and then replied. "I'd be honoured Mrs Weasley." The two father and son walked out of the door for their three day holiday trip.


	9. Christmas

****Author's Note: I want to just point out the ages of the Character's here, only to make this chapter a bit clearer. I placed the characters in order from oldest- younger. The names in the bracket are one of their parents so you know who they belong to. I also placed the month in which they were born in for extra information.****

 ** **James Potter: Age 12 (Just turned- Ginny) September****

 ** **Teddy Lupin: Age 11 (Remus) December****

 ** **Victoire Weasley: Age 11 (Bill) January****

 ** **Alexander Weasley: Age 11 (Ron) July****

 ** **Damien Weasley: Age 11 (Ron) July****

 ** **Fred Weasley: Age 11 (George) June****

 ** **Dominique Weasley: Age 10 (Bill) October****

 ** **George Weasley: Age 10 (Fred) October****

 ** **Albus Potter: Age 10 (Ginny) August****

 ** **Louis Weasley: Age 8 ( Bill) November****

 ** **Molly Weasley: Age 8 (Percy) February****

 ** **Rose Weasley: Age 8 (Ron) May****

 ** **Lily Potter: Age 8 (Ginny) July****

 ** **Lucy Weasley: age 6 (Percy) November****

 ** **Freya Weasley: age 6 (Fred) April****

 ** **Roxanne Weasley: age 6 (George) July****

 ** **Happy New Year Everyone!****

"That's not fair" Teddy said to his dad, disappointed.

"I know son, but these things happen, but look at the bright side, you'll get to spend Christmas with the Weasleys and Potters." Remus Lupin explained to his son and his friends.

"Fine" Teddy mumbled. He then motioned to his two friends to come with him. "We'd better pack." He said sourly.

Once they were away in their own room James said "We've only been here for three days and now we've got go."

"What I can't believe is that they re- scheduled our portkey. So now we have to leave a day earlier than planned." Alexander moaned.

"This is going to ruin Christmas" Teddy wined. "Come on, who travels to a different country on Christmas Day? I don't get it, why couldn't we just leave the day after"

James shrugged, "You're dad said something about portkey administration."

Teddy gave James a look of disbelief "Right, and why did that seem to happen to the day after Christmas, when we were going to leave."

James put his hand up in surrender. "Hey don't look at me, I don't know."

"I don't know why you two are complaining. If we're going home today that means I'll have to see Damien, and…well, you know how he is." Alexander said.

Teddy sighed, "You should have told him that you were coming with us Alex, Damy has a right to be mad at you."

Alexander furrowed his brows "You don't understand Teddy, Snape doesn't want we there with him and Damien. He hates me."

"How do you know that?" Teddy asked. "Did you ask Snape if he wanted or didn't want you around?"

"It's a bit obvious, with the way he treats me in class, I'd have to be an absolute nut-case to go up to him and start playing happy families."

Teddy stared at Alexander for a moment, he seemed deep in concentration and then mumbled in agreement "Yeah Probably."

"Are you two packed." James asked interrupting the God- brothers conversation.

"Yep."Teddy said, slinging his backpack on his shoulders. The three friends then made their way to the ground floor of their holiday house.

"You boys ready?" Teddy's mother asked the boys cheerfully.

The boys nodded their heads in unison.

"Great, the portkey is going to activate in five minutes, so I want you boys to place a finger on it." Nympahdora explained.

"Where are we going to land." Alexander asked.

"The Potters Manor." Remus said. "The whole family is there." He said explaining, which meant that the who Weasley clan and the Potters were all there.

The Potter Manor

"Albus are you sure you've tided your room?" Ginny asked her 11 year old son, who would be going to Hogwarts the following year.

"Yes mum." Albus said exasperatingly. Ginny Potter was working her whole family up, trying to make the manor look the best its ever done.

"Lily did you remember to feed the owls?" Ginny asked.

"Yes mum" Lily responded energetically.

"Where's your father?" She asked her children. The shrugged their shoulders. Right then the flow lit up. A Weasley family appeared in the Potter Manor living room.

"Fred, Zoe!" Ginny said going over to her brother an sister in- law, to give them a hug.

"Ginny" Zoe said cheerfully, hugging Ginny. "Merry Christmas."

"Wow Gin, you've gotten prettier since the last time I saw you." Fred said cheekily, which deserved him a punch on the arm from his younger sister.

"Lily" Fred said going towards her. "How is my favourite Potter." He said giving her a hug.

"Uncle Fred" She squealed.

Albus scowled "How about me." He pouted.

His cousin George grinned at him. Then another wave of light came out of the fire place. Bill and Fleur and their three children stepped out.

"Fleur, darling" Ginny said hugging her sister in- law. After the couples wedding Ginny had learnt to love Fleur like a sister.

"Ginny, how are you." Fleur asked. Fortunately for the Weasley family Fleur's English had improved massively in the last eleven or so years. Ginny then gave kisses to her three nephew and nieces. Dominique, Victorie and Louis.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Ginny" Louis said politely, giving his aunt his best smile.

"Such an angel" Ginny said gushing at her nephew.

Bill snorted at that complement that his sister gave to his son. "You should see the little monster at home Ginny, He's a nightmare." Louis scowled at his father. Then the Potter's fireplace glowed again. This time Percy and his wife Audrey stepped out with their two daughters.

"Aunt Ginny!" The youngest, six year old Lucy squealed.

"Merry Christmas Ginny" Percy said smiling at his only sister. Since the war had ended Percy had been much, much friendlier and nicer to everyone.

"Merry Christmas Percy" Ginny said to her brother, then she noticed her sister- in- law, "Audrey, gosh it's been ages how are you." Ginny said hugging her.

"I've been great Ginny" Audrey replied energetically. When Percy had married Audrey, the family found it wired how she was the complete opposite of how Percy use to be. She was nice, funny and friendly. Everybody in the family loved her the moment they met her. The fireplace started glowing again and George and his family appeared with Charlie, the only one of the Weasley's that decided not to get married.

"How are you doing Ginny?" Charlie asked, hugging his sister.

"I'm fine Charlie, how about you?" Ginny asked.

"Good, it's nice to be with family during the holidays." Charlie answered. Ginny felt sorry for Charlie, he was mostly always by himself, working. "Where's Harry?" Charlie asked.

Ginny looked around and shrugged her shoulders. "No idea, probably around the manor somewhere."

"Were we the last ones to come?" George asked his sister, giving her a hug.

"No, Ron and Hermione haven't yet arrived with their kids." Ginny answered. Ginny looked out of the window and saw that all the children were outside playing. The only ones left in the living room were just the adults.

"Fred told me that the twins know about Snape." George said gently. All the adults: Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Fred and Zoe turned to her.

Ginny looked surprise, "Oh, they found out?" She asked.

George in return looked surprise, "I thought Hermione or Ron would have said something to you."

Ginny shook her head, "They must have been too busy."

Fred frowned " Didn't James say anything, I thought Alex was best friends with James?"

Ginny rolled her eyes "James hardly tells us anything any more, it seems like his friends are his world." Then suddenly the floo turned green. Ron and Hermione stepped out with their eight year old daughter.

Rose Weasley smiled at her only blood related aunt "Merry Christmas Aunt Ginny."

Ginny beamed at her niece, "Merry Christmas Rosie, why don't you go play in the garden with you cousins?"

Rose nodded her head and skipped towards the garden, smiling at her other Uncle and aunts.

Merry Christmas Ginny." Hermione said smiling at her sister- in law. The rest of the adults greeted Ron and Hermione.

"We've got something to tell you all." Ron spoke, the room quietened down.

"We already know." George said to Ron gently.

Ron furrowed his brows "What, how?"

George rolled his eyes "Fred told me the other day."

Ron gave an accusing look towards his brother Fred.

"Not me bro, I only just found out today." Fred said lifting his hands up in surrender.

George rolled his eyes again "My son Fred, Ron."

Ron gave a sheepish look, "Oh'.

Hermione finally spoke up, "We wanted to tell you, but we waited until we were all together." The whole family knew that the twins Alexander and Damien were not Ron's biological children but they honestly didn't care. They treated the twins like one of the family. But they had promised Ron and Hermione not to say anything to either of the twins before the time was right.

"How did they take it?" Audrey asked gently.

"Damien took it well, I think. I mean he's with Severus right now. But Alex, I'm not sure what's going on with him." Hermione said with a sigh.

Angelina furrowed her brows "What do you mean?"

"I think he's avoiding Severus. I honestly don't know why. He dropped out of the trip that Severus was suppose to take the twins." Hermione explained, in an almost tired voice.

"Where is he then?" Percy asked, looking around almost as if expecting his nephew to pop out from somewhere.

"He's gone with Remus and Nymphadora to Russia." Hermione said.

"He wanted to go Russia just to avoid Snape?" Charlie asked confused.

"Looks like it." Ron replied.

Fred snickered, "I would have gone to Antarctica if I had found out that that greasy git was related to me."

"Fred!" Hermione scolded. The rest of the room busted out laughing, none of them really liked their potions professor, but they respected him due to his crucial role in the war. Heck, even Harry and Ginny named their middle child after him.

The adults heard the front door of the manor open and they turned their heads to look. Harry walked in carrying a huge pack of fir whiskey.

"Harry, where were you?" Ginny scowled her husband in front of everyone. Fred and George snickered, they always found it amusing when their sister was shouting at her husband.

"Chill Gin, I was just out buying a pack of fire whiskey for everyone." Harry said.

Ginny placed a hand on her hip. "You know the children can't drip fire- whiskey harry." She sounded like a mother, having a go at her five year old child.

Harry chuckled deeply "It's not for the children Ginny, it's for us." He said gesturing to all the adults in the door.

Ginny frowned "Fine, but you know what James would do if he got his hands on one of those." She said pointing at a bottle that her husband was holding.

"Well, it's a good thing he's not home." Harry responded.

Ginny scowled "You make it seem like you don't want him at home."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "What? That's not what I meant. Geez Gin, you make it sound as if I hate my own son."

Ginny then busted out laughing and everybody looked at her in surprise. "That look on your face Harry….. Was priceless." Everybody in the room except for Harry started joining in the laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine whatever. So what have I missed." He said once the room had quietened down. Everybody then stared at Ron and Hermione, as if waiting for them to say something.

Hermione then spoke "We've told Alex and Damien about their father." She said clearly.

Harry looked at Hermione blankly "What about Ron?" Harry's cluelessness earned him a few chuckles.

Ginny rolled her eyes and lightly punched Harry on him arm. "No silly, Severus."

Harry's eyes practically popped out "You told them about Snape!"

Ron had to roll his eyes at his best friends idiotic behaviour. "Yes Harry."

Harry then turned his head towards his best friend "And you were alright about it?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders "Yeah why not? I've had years to get over it. Just because they now have Sn- Severus in their life doesn't mean that I'm any less their dad." Harry had to admire how wise Ron had gotten over the years. Harry knew for a fact that if Ron was told that news twenty years ago he would have thrown the biggest tantrum seen to man. Hermione hugged Ron, she felt really lucky that she had Ron as her husband.

"Should we get lunch ready?" Ginny said looking up at the time.

"Yes, I'll help." Angelina said, walking towards Ginny and the Kitchen.

"Me too." Hermione said, and Audrey followed soon after. Zoe and Fleur decided to check on the children outside, so the only ones left in the living room were the men.

"I heard from James that Damy got sorted into Slytherin."Harry said to Ron.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I always thought he was more like Severus then Alex was."

Harry raised his eyebrows at his best friend.

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry shock his head, "Nothing, just that I'd never thought that you'd be calling Severus by his given name."

"Yeah well I better get use to seeing Severus, he'll probably want contact with the twins. Anyway Harry, I could say the same for you."

"What? Me!" Harry said in an accusing voice, that got quiet laughs out of everyone.

"You hated Severus the most," Ron pointed out.

"I guess I did." Harry said with a shrug. "But your forgetting that I named Al after him." Harry said with a smirk.

"Hey People!" Fred spoke out. "This is not a 'who likes Snape the most' contest!" That comment definitely got a laugh from everyone.

Right then Audrey walked into the room. "Guys, can you tell Zoe and Fleur to settle the kids down on garden table, Ginny thinks it'll be nice for them to eat outside."

Percy smiled at his wife. Bill replied "I'll go." Audrey then walked back into the kitchen.

"Geez Percy, could you be any more love stuck." Fred said snickering at his older brother.

Percy scowled "Shut up", He said blushing.

"We'd better go into the dinning room." Charlie said. Just as Charlie had said that the doorbell rang.

Ginny shouted across "Harry dear, can you get the door." The men all followed Harry into the main hall, where the house's main entrance was. Harry opened the door. Everybody except for Ron was surprise to see the person at the door.

"S- Severus, what are you doing here?" Harry asked nervously, looking at old potion's professor.

Snape sneered at Harry, "Mr Potter, I have been issued an invitation to dine today by Mrs Weasley, I have obviously accepted."

"Oh… yeah, Hermione said something about that." Harry said trying to remember exactly what Hermione had said regarding Snape.

"Merry Christmas dad!" Damien's voice broke Harry out of his thoughts. Damien went to hug his dad.

"Merry Christmas Son." Ron said, ruffling his son's hair. "Your mother's in the kitchen." He said. Damien smiled at his uncles, who were all standing at the doorway dumbfounded. He then began to walk into the kitchen to greet his mum. Harry then noticed that Snape was still at the doorway.

"You'd better come in." Harry said, trying to be polite. Snape walked into the house, and the rest of the Weasley men greeted Snape nervously, shaking his hand. Hermione then walked into the hallway where all the men were still gathered.

"Merry Christmas Severus." Hermione smiled. "I hope Damien wasn't much trouble."

Snape shook his head, "No he wasn't. It was a shame that Mr Weasley wasn't able to attend." Snape said. All the Weasley men looked at Snape confused, except Ron. They thought that Snape was talking about them when he said 'Mr Weasley'.

But Hermione saw their looks of confusion and then chuckled and said 'He's talking about Alex." A look of registration came across their face as they understood who Snape was talking about. "We're about to have lunch Severus." Hermione said smiling at Snape. And then walked away to check on the children.

The men led Snape into the dinning hall, where they all sat down. Snape sat down in- between Ron and Harry, which he was cringing about. And opposite him sat Charlie who sat between Hermione and Percy. Snape had to admit that the lunch looked delicious and there was so much of it.

"This is delicious, Mrs Weasley." Severus said, complementing Ginny about her cooking.

Ginny smiled softly at Snape, "Thank you Severus, we're glad you came."

"I wander what house George will be in." Fred wondered out loud, talking about his son.

"Probably in Gryffindor, I mean he was named after me of course." George said modestly, though not acting much like it.

Hermione frowned at that, "does it matter what house your children are in?" She asked.

Fred and George looked at her shocked, and gave identical cries of "Yes!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and George said "You're only saying that it doesn't matter because your son ended up in the snake's pit." The funny thing was that George said it in such a serious voice, probably the most serious that Hermione had ever heard him speak.

"I wouldn't have cared if Damien had ended up in Hufflepuff." She said honestly.

Snape's eyes almost popped out at the thought of one of his son in Hufflepuff, he grimaced at that thought.

Charlie saw the face that his old potions professor was making and laughed. "You've got a son in Gryfindor Snape, funny how that thought doesn't scare you."

Everybody stared at Snape who just scowled but didn't reply. If Snape had to be honest he didn't really like the fact that someone with Snape blood was sorted into Gryffindor, but he let the matter slip.

"Have you heard of the latest Quidditch score?" Ginny said, changing to topic. The table discussion then changed into sports, for the next five minutes, until the doorbell rang again.

"How many other people did you invite?" Harry asked Ginny, chuckling.

Ginny frowned, "Just family, Mum and Dad are at Muriel's place, I don't know who else it could be." She said standing up.

"I'm surprised Aunt Muriel's still alive." Ron whispered quiet loudly. Hermione punched him in the arms, and Fred and George snickered.

Everybody else carried on eating while Ginny went up to open the door. The faces she saw surprised her.

"I thought you lot weren't coming home until tomorrow" Ginny said.

"The portkey got reschedules." Remus said, smiling at Ginny. Ginny opened the door wider for all of them to come in.

Ginny first attacked James into a hug, "I've missed you so much James, I'm so glad you're back for Christmas."

James blushed and whispered, "Mum, get off, everyone's watching."

Ginny smiled at her son and then saw the two other boys. "Teddy! Alex!" Ginny squealed, engulfing the two boys into a hug. James smirked at his mum hugging his friends like a bear.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Ginny." Teddy said politely.

"Merry Christmas." Alexander muttered quietly, as he was still being hugged.

"Merry Christmas, you two!" Ginny said enthusiastically. "Now the whole family is here. The adults are in the dinning hall having lunch boys, and the rest of the kids are outside." Ginny said, as the boys made their way to the garden Ginny stayed behind with Remus, Sirius and Nymphadora at the doorway.

James, Teddy and Alexander made their way towards the garden, but unfortunately to go into the garden they had to go pass the dinning room where all the adults were. Hermione saw the three boys as they tried to sneakily get pass, without any integration.

"Alex, Teddy, James!" Hermione called out loudly. It was hard to pretend that they hadn't heard her when she was talking like that.

James walked into the dinning hall first, acting like nothing unusual was going on. "Hello Aunt Hermione" He greeted.

Teddy followed James que and greeted his aunt Hermione. And Alexander was the last the walk into the room. Alexander scanned the room and he realised that all his aunt and uncles were there.

"Hi Mum." Alexander said quietly.

Hermione got up and hugged her son "Merry Christmas Alex" She whispered. Hermione let go of her son after the hug. And then that was when Alexander saw the one person he didn't want to see.

Severus Snape was sitting in the Potter's dinning room staring right in the eye at Alexander. Everybody in the room realised that Alexander's eye was on Snape.

Instantaneously, Alexander turned around, and said in a cold, emotionless voice "I'm leaving" and then walked out the room. James raised an amused eyebrow at Snape and followed Alexander out the room and Teddy gave everyone a sympathetic smile which said 'I'm sorry', and he too followed his friends out of the dinning room.

Once the three boys were out George said "Wow! That kid really hates you Snape"

Snape glared at George, but apparently George didn't notice or was immured to it, "I swear I could see the fire in Alex's eyes once he saw Snape."

Knowing that George was making Severus unsettled Angelina scowled her husband "Shut up George!" George gave his wife an apologetic smile. Right then Ginny walked in with Sirius, Remus and Nymphadora.

"Isn't it great?" Ginny said excitedly, "Now everyone's here for Christmas". She was clearly oblivious to what had just happened before she walked in.

Remus noticed the sympathetic looks that everybody was giving Snape and then he realised what had just happened. "I'll go find him." Remus said, walking out of the room.

Ginny just looked down right confused.

Nymphadora placed a warm hand on Ginny's shoulders and said "Alex saw Snape and he didn't react very well."

Understanding was drawn on Ginny's face. But there was nothing she could do about it, and anyway Remus was trying to deal with it.

"Nymphadora, Sirius why don't you take a seat, I'm sure you're starving." Ginny said.

In James Room

Teddy, James and Alexander were sitting in James bedroom at Potter Manor talking when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" James said.

Remus Lupin walked into the room and he said to he said to his son and James "May I speak with Alex for a moment?"

James said "Sure" and the two boys walked out, leaving Alexander with Remus.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Alexander asked nonchalantly.

"You weren't very polite to Severus today." Remus said in a gentle tone.

Alexander's eyes darkened a fraction but he said in his normal voice "Snape is hardly ever nice to me, is he?"

Remus sighed "He's trying, but you're always avoiding him."

Alexander raised an eyebrow at his Godfathers comment. "You think it's me that's avoiding him. You think I'm avoiding Snape!" He said in a sharp voice.

"Alexander calm down, this isn't a shouting match."

Alexander looked into his Godfather's face and asked "Why are you here Uncle Remus?"

Remus looked into his Godfather's eyes and wondered why exactly was he here. Remus wasn't exactly best of friends with Severus, so why was he here trying to help Snape get closer to his son. Maybe because he know just how Snape feels. Remus would have hated it if Teddy was acting like Alexander was towards him.

"I want you to give your father a chance" Remus said gently.

Alexander broke the eye contact and stood up from the bed and said in almost a defeated voice "Snape made his views clear when I gave him a change before, it's better if you just leave it alone Uncle Remus." And with that being said, Alexander walked out of the bedroom.

After Lunch

After lunch was eaten, everybody went into the living room to open the presents. The children all sat on the floor while the adults were on the couch. It was a tradition that they had since after the war, that they'd open presents after lunch in the morning instead of in the morning like most families do.

Alexander, Victoire, Teddy, James, Fred and Damien all sat together in one corner of the room. They being the only ones out of the children that go to Hogwarts, the rest of the children were younger than them.

"It's present time!" Ginny said excitedly, clapping her hands. It almost seemed like she was more excited about it than the children were. Ginny started to pass the presents for the kids, they each hand numeral presents each.

Out of six eleven/ Twelve year olds James was the first to open his presents. He first opened a small wrapped present which said that it was from his dad.

James looked at the parcel and asked "What's in it dad?"

Ginny also looked at the parcel in her hand and gave her husband an accusing glare "You didn't give him that, did you?"

Harry laughed "The only way you'll know is if you open it son."

James opened the present and out fell a light weight silky material. James looked a bit disappointed "It's a cloak."

Harry laughed at his sons lack of enthusiasm and said "Put it on."

James placed the clock on himself and realised that it was a clock of invisibility. "Wow! That's so cool! He squealed like a girl. "Thanks dad."

The rest of his friends admired his cloak and Fred said "Imagine all the pranks we could pull with that."

Snape was sitting opposite the boys and heard what Fred had said. Then Snape spoke "I'd advise against that James Potter, I've got many cauldrons that need scrubbing. When Snape said that the six youths looked up to see their Potions Master looking at them with his beady eyes. Fred blushed.

James opened the rest of his presents and though they weren't as wonderful as his cloak of invisibility but he loved them just as much. He even got the latest fireboltX100 from his Godfather.

When Ginny saw what her son had been given by his Godfather she glared at him and Sirius replied by saying "Only the best for my Godson, and anyway Ginny you're a professional Quidditch player, you shouldn't be against your son riding a broom." Ginny just huffed while her husband laughed.

Damien also have many presents just like James. But the first in which he chose to open was one from Severus. It was wrapped and when Damien unwrapped it he was quite shocked. His 'father' had bought his a professional Potions set which included every single ingredient you could ever need to create any potions. Damien beamed at Severus when he saw it.

"I love it, thank you Severus" Damien said, smiling brightly at his father.

Alexander was quite surprised to see that Snape actually smiled back at Damien. Alexander had never recalled Snape ever smiling at him.

"You're naturally gifted at potions Damien, you'll be a good Potions Master one day." Severus complemented.

Alexander had bought Damien a broom servicing kit. Damien loved flying and Alexander hated that he couldn't ride a broom to save his life. His dad had said that he was just like his mum. Apparently his mother, Hermione also didn't enjoy the art of riding brooms. But then Alexander had to wonder if Snape had ever ridden a broom, and wondered if Damien got his flying abilities form Snape.

When it was Alexander's turn to open his present he opened the one from his mum and dad first. His mother had bought him a Defence Against The Dark Arts kit. Which included a massive book which probably contained lots of spells and also many magical objects which Alexander had never seen before. His dad had bought him his own Owl. She was the most beautiful owl that Alexander had ever seen. Alexander had almost believed that the owls feathers were sparkling when he first saw it, but then realised that the feathers were really silky so it only looked like it was sparkling.

Alexander thanked his father and told him that the Owl was beautiful.

"What are you going to name your Owl" Victoire asked, stocking the owl.

Alexander thought for a moment and then said "I'll name her Aero."

James furrowed his brows and asked "Why?"

Teddy rolled his eyes and said "Duh, Aero means 'of the Sky' in Greek." Then Teddy looked over at Alexander "It's a cleaver name, I like it."

Alexander thanked Teddy and then began opening presents from his friends. James had given him a cheat quill and invisible ink, and Alexander could swear that when Snape saw what James had given him, he was glaring at James.

Teddy had given Alexander a dairy which talks. When Alexander opened it he almost had a heart attack. The voice of the diary was loud and well…scary. Ron laughed when he saw what Teddy had given his son, because it reminded him of a present Hermione had given him and Harry once.

Fred had given Alexander loads of different pranks, which were hilarious. They were from his father's joke shop.

The only present that was left to open was one that was inscribed __Severus Snape__. Anger bubbled in Alexander's veins and fury was shown on his eyes when he saw the gift. He didn't want it. What did Snape think he was? He couldn't be bought with presents. __How dare Snape buy me a present, does he think I'll forget everything he's ever done to me.__

Alexander got up from the the floor in which he sat. He grabbed the present a went up to Snape, who also stood. Alexander thrush the present into Snape's hands.

"I don't want your present." Alexander said furiously.

"Why?" Snape asked, his cold eyes on his eldest son.

"I don't need you, nor do I want you Snape! I know what you are, and you can't buy me with ridiculous presents." Alexander practically shouted. Now the whole room had their eyes on the father and son.

"What am I, Mr Weasley?" Snape asked in his silky voice.

Alexander looked into Snape's dark eyes and spat out the next words, "You're a Death Eater!"

The adults were all still, none of them could move a muscle. The children however gasped, quite shock. They've heard stories of death eaters, though none of their parents liked talking about it.

"You worked for Lord Voldemort, you've killed muggles and innocent people." Alexander carried on. "It's all an act you're putting on, and I don't want anything to do with you, so leave me alone!" Alexander turned sharply and was about to walk away.

Snape's eye darkened at his sons remark. "Your right Alexander" Snape said. Instantaneously, Alexander turned around, quiet shock that Snape had called him by his given name. "I am a Death Eater. I still bare the dark mark, even if it is faint. But you don't know the whole story son."

Immediately after the last word was spoken from Snape's lips the living room windows shattered. Alexander glared deeply at Snape, and if looks could kill Snape would have been viciously killed.

"I'm not your SON!" Alexander said in a deadly voice, and there was no mistake that these two were father and son. Alexander had clearly inherited Snape's dramatic voice. And then Alexander turned to leave and before anybody could react and say anything else the heard the front door to the house slam shut.

Everybody was still fazed by what had happened and then Damien asked Snape with a frown "So it's true you were a Death Eater?"

Snape shook his head "I was a spy for the light." He said simply.

Damien stared at his father and then nodded his head in belief. "Okay. Em….someone should fix the windows." Snape waved his hands and the window was fixed.

Hermione then turned to Severus and said in a sad voice "I'm so sorry Severus, I don't know what's gotten into Alexander lately, he's not usually like this."

Snape shook his head and told the mother of his sons "Don't worry about it Hermione, I deserved that."

Ron interrupted them and said "I'll go look for Alex, he shouldn't have wondered off far." Ron walked out of Potter Manor with the aim of finding his son.

After walking for ten minutes, Ron was beginning to worry. He couldn't find his son anywhere. And then we heard a scream, which came from the right. And Ron ran to check what it was. His heart was pounding, he recognised that scream. And right he was, there he saw his son battling with what seemed like an eel. Alexander was standing at the end of a huge lake and Ron wondered how that eel had gotten their.

But he couldn't wonder for long as a cry then broke him out of his thoughts. His heart screamed as his eyes nested to his son. The eel had managed to bite his sons foot, and Ron recognised that eel as poisonous. He knew his son wouldn't be concious for very long.

Ron ran towards his son and and casted a stupefy spell towards the eel, who looked annoyed at the spell caster, but couldn't be asked to do anything so he went back into the lake. Ron caught his son before he could drop on the floor. Ron realised that his son had already lost conciousness. He had to get his son back at home immediately, so he apparated to the front entrance of Potter Manor.

Ron pulled one of his hand out and knocked on the door. Severus opened the door and immediately his eyes widened. Whether by surprise of fear Ron didn't know.

"What happened?" Snape asked still shocked, as Ron made his way towards the living room to place his eldest son on one of the sofas.

"He was attacked by a poisonous eel." Ron explained, a bit panicked. "Can you do anything for him."

Severus carefully turned his son's foot over to examine it, doing it like it was delicate. Snape saw where the eel had bitten his son and he knew that if it was poisonous then the venom of the eel must be seeping through his son's veins.

"Ask Potter if has has any dittany and some herbal roots." Snape said to room, quickly.

Ron ran to Harry, knowing that they'll all be out in the garden. Once Ron had gotten to the garden he saw the adults sitting on deckchairs.

"Harry do you have any dittany and herbal roots." Ron asked.

Harry sat up and asked "Why?"

"Alex, he's been bitten by a poisonous eel."

Harry, Hermione and Ginny who were nearby when Ron had said that stood up immediately. Hermione and Ginny ran to the living room where they knew Alexander would be and Harry summoned the dittany and Herbal roots, and also joined the Alexander in the living room.

Harry quickly passed the ingredients to Snape, who placed the dittany in his son's mouth and rubbed the herbal roots on his bite.

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked Snape, worrying for her son.

"He'll come around in a couple of hours, the roots absorbed the venom, so there shouldn't be any left in his system and the dittany will help seal up the wound. Mr Weasley should be fine." Hermione noticed how Severus went back to calling her son 'Mr Weasley'.

"We should go home." Ron said to his sister, picking his son up.

Ginny nodded went back to the garden to get her nephew and niece, Damien and Rose.

When Ginny left Hermione asked Snape, "Will you stay the night with us?"

Snape looked down at his son in Ron's arms then looked back up at Hermione "I better not." He told Hermione. Snape knew his son didn't want him around.

Hermione frowned at Snape, "You're Damien's father as well, he'll want to be with you today."

Snape looked at Ron who nodded, almost like he was giving Snape permission. Snape nodded his head slightly and said "Very Well."

Then Damien bundled into the room, with his younger sister behind him. "Aunt Ginny said we're leaving."

Ron nodded his head, "Yes we are."

Damien then spotted his brother in his father's arm and asked, "What happened to him," in a shocked voice.

"Mr Weasley was bitten by an eel" Snape said. His youngest son looked even more shocked, if that was possible, and Snape said reassuringly "He'll come around in a couple of hours."

Ginny then came back to the room carrying three gift bags. She handed two of them to Damien and the last one to Rose. "They're yours, Alex's and Rosie's present, you better not leave them behind."

Then Family of five, plus Snape stepped into the floo to go back to Weasley- Granger's house, for that's what it was called. When Damien stepped into the floo he wondered if Rose knew about Severus.

Once they had arrived at home, Ron took Alexander upstairs to place him on a bed.

"You two should put those away." Hermione said to her son and daughter, pointing at the presents. Rose and Damien walked upstairs to their respected bedrooms to put their presents away.

When Damien opened his bedroom door, the first thing he saw was two beds, instead of one. They he saw his father sitting beside on of the beds. And lastly he saw his brother laying on one of the beds.

"Dad, why is there two beds in my room." Damien asked once he was inside his room.

Ron looked at his youngest son and said "Severus is staying the night, he'll be in Alex's room."

A small smile creped its way into Damien's face at that news. Then Damien remembered something he wanted to ask, so he asked his dad.

"Dad, does Rose know about Severus.

Ron smiled at his son and said "Yes, we told her when both you and your brother were away, why do you think she didn't say anything about Severus's present situation today."

"Oh, how did she react."

Ron chuckled at that, "Much better than Alex's reaction for sure. She took it all in quietly and then asked us some questions."

"So there was no shouting, and throwing tantrums?" Damien asked to be sure.

Ron shook his head, "That's Alex's speciality, not Rosie's."

Damien then heard his mother calling him, Rose and his father to come downstairs. The three of them went downstairs.

Once they were all downstairs Hermione suggested that they all play monopoly

Damien groaned, "No dad always cheats whenever we play." Over the years, Hermione taught Ron many muggle board games, and unsurprisingly, Ron had become quite good at most of them.

"Fine, what do you want to play?" She asked.

Rose jumped up and down and exclaimed "Can we play 'Don't laugh', please!"

Damien face palmed himself, "They're hardly funny."

Hermione smiled at her daughter and said "I think that's a lovely idea Rosie." Hermione then explained the rule of the game to Snape, who agreed to play, only because he hardly ever played any games as a child. The game lasted around another half hour. And Snape won most of the rounds that were played.

Hermione then looked at the time, and the clock read five thirty. "Wow! The time went fast. Rose, Damien wash your hand before dinner. Damien can you go and check on Alex, see if he's awake."

Damien made his way upstairs and to his surprise when he opened his bedroom door, he found it empty. Damien looked around the house: Alexander's bedroom, Rose's bedroom, the library, and even the bathroom, but he couldn't find his brother anywhere. Damien then rushed downstairs and found Severus, Hermione and Ron all in the kitchen talking. Damien rushed into the kitchen and spoke fast. "Ican'tfindAlexanywhere!"

Hermione grabbed her son's shoulders gently and said "Repeat that again slowly Damy."

Damien then said "I can't find Alex anywhere, he's not in the house." Instantaneously, Ron and Severus practically jumped out of their seats, and wanted to go searching for their son.

"Did you check every room?" Hermione asked Damien calmly, trying to not get in a panic.

"Yes mum, but I couldn't find him."

"We'll check again, he couldn't have left the house, the ward would have let us know." Hermione said.

"Mum! He's not here, I checked." Damien said.

Hermione ignored her son and said "Severus, you and Damien check upstairs. Ron and I will check downstairs."

Snape nodded his head, while Damien muttered "I'm telling you, he's not here."

Snape and Damien made their way upstairs and checked all the rooms, one by one. Starting with the first, Rose's room. Snape opened the door and the room he noted was almost all pink. A typical eight year old's bedroom.

"He's not in here." Snape said.

"Well duh, I checked." Damien said annoyed. Nobody was listening to him. They went to the next bedroom which belonged to Alexander. The room definitely was not as tidy as Rose's room, but you could tell that a pre- teen tried to tidy it up, which wasn't very well.

"He's not in here either." Snape said. They made their way to the their bedroom which was Damien's bedroom. Snape opened the door. Alexander was inside the room, sitting on his bed reading.

"He's in here." Snape called out to his youngest son, who was waiting outside the bedroom. When Snape had announced that they had found Alexander, Damien pushed pass Snape and entered the room.

Damien's face was full of surprise, "You- You weren't here before." Damien accused his older brother.

Alexander's face was one of innocence as he gave his younger brother a confused looked, "I've been here the whole time Damy, I'm injured where would I have managed to go?"

Damien gave Alexander a look of disbelief and then turned to Snape, "I'm telling you, he wasn't here before, I checked the whole house, he just- just disappeared." Snape could tell by looking at his youngest son that there was going to be a fight any minute.

"I think you should know Damien." Alexander began, "If you don't know already that is, that people can't just disappear." Alexander then paused, as if in thought, "Unless, they turn invisible that is." Once Alexander had said that, he smirked at Damien and Damien knew that something was up.

But before he could say anything else, Snape turned to his youngest son and said "Damien you should tell your parents that we've found your brother, I want to talk to Mr Weasley for a minute." Damien turned his back on Snape and stomped out of the room. Snape then shut the door and turned to stare at Alexander who looked at Snape.

"That was an amusing display that you pulled just then." Snape said.

Alexander gave Snape a blank look and said, "I don't know what you mean."

Snape walked closer towards Alexander, " It is a pity though, that you aren't allowed to do magic of any sort, if the ministry found out, I'd wonder what they'll do." Snape said in a teasing voice.

Alexander gave Snape an annoyed look, "How am I suppose to magic If I don't have my wand on me?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at his eldest son, "A wand is not required to do wandless magic."

Alexander then raised an eyebrow at Snape and then said in a mocking voice "Isn't that something you learn in seventh year, I'm honoured Professor Snape, you think I could do something like that."

Snape then looked at Alexander with his eyes, as if he was analysing him, "A few exceptional children Mr Weasley, are gifted with wandless magic, they inherit it from either one of their parents."

"I don't know what you think Snape, but none of my parents can do wandless magic" Alexander said darkly, as if daring Snape to say something against that.

"But I can." Snape replied clearly.

Suddenly Alexander's eyes darkened and grew cold, "Maybe you should ask your son Damien if he can do wandless magic then, maybe he got that from you." Alexander said in a bitter voice.

Snape looked at Alexander in what seems to be interpreted as a sympathetic expression. "Damien cannot do wandless magic, but it seems as if you've got that ability from me."

Alexander gave Snape a challenging look, "You can't prove anything Snape. I'm nothing like you." The last bit, Alexander almost hissed.

For a wired reason, Snape smirked at his eldest son, "You're a lot like me then you realise Alexander, even more so than Damien." Alexander metaphorically shot daggers at Snape with his eyes.

 _"_ _ _How dare he compare me to himself, I'm nothing like him!"__ Alexander thought.

"I've seen you do wandless magic countless of times Mr Weasley to know that you have the abilities to do it." Snape said, refereeing to Alexander as Mr Weasley again.

"It is a dangerous ability to have, If you cannot control it Mr Weasley. Control your emotions and with time you'll control your magic."

A glazed look of fury swept pass Alexander's eyes, "I don't need any advice from you, Snape." Alexander spat, his voice echoing the hatred he felt.

Snape stared at his eldest son for a second more and then nodded his head slightly as if saying good bye, and then began walking towards the door.

Five minutes after Snape left Alexander's room Hermione walked in.

"Are you okay darling?" She asked gently.

"I'm fine Mum." Alexander muttered.

"We're going to have dinner now, do you want to have your up here, or are you able to walk downstairs."

"I'd better stay here mum" Alexander replied. _"_ _ _Anything to stay away from Snape"__ Alexander thought.

Hermione nodded her head and walked out, heading downstairs.

When she arrived downstairs she saw Rose, Damien, Severus and Ron sitting around the dinning room, waiting for her. She told them that she'll be back, after giving Alexander his food.

That's when Severus spoke up, "The boy's stronger than you think Mrs Weasley."

Hermione rolled her eyes "He's only eleven Severus, and you don't have to call me Mrs Weasley, you're practically family now."

Snape gave Hermione a small smile, as she made her way upstairs. Damien then asked his 'father', "So did Alexander get out of the house then? He clearly wasn't anywhere else."

Snape raised an eyebrow at his youngest son and wondered if he should tell him. But then thought better of if, it wasn't his information to tell. "You'll have to ask your brother if you want to know." Snape answered.

Damien pouted and muttered "Fine."

Snape then said, "I'm going to be brewing a potion tomorrow, you could help me if you want." Snape offered.

Damien's eye lit up and then he grinned as said that he'd love to. And that really was the end of Christmas that year.


	10. The Duel

**Author's note: In this chapter I have decided to make the half blood prince book not a 6th year potion text book, but a first years one instead.**

"Have you remembered all your books and everything that you took home?" Hermione asked both of her sons. The three of them were standing at platform 9 and 3/4, waiting to board the train. Unfortunately Ron had to look after Rose who was poorly ill.

"Yes Mum" Damien answered politely.

Alexander tugged on his mothers sleeve, she then looked down at him. Alexander than spoke, "Mum, remember what I said about D-"

"Your dad and I are still thinking about it Alex." Hermione interrupted her son.

Damien frowned "What are you talking about?"

Alexander shook his head "Nothing important."

Damien looked over at his mum for an explanation but she didn't say anything else regarding the subject. The train then started hooting and Hermione said "You two better get on board, you don't want it to leave without you."

Damien hugged his mother and said "Bye mum, tell Dad and Rose that I said bye."

Hermione hugged her son back and said "I will"

Alexander than lightly hugged his mother and then whispered to her "Please consider mum"

She frowned for a split second and then said "Have a good term Alex." And then she waved the twins off onto the train.

Alexander and Damien boarded the Hogwarts Express. Damien then spotted Scorpius sitting in a compartment with other Slytherins near the front of the train. Damien said to his brother "I'm going to sit with Scorpius." Alexander didn't reply in fact he didn't even acknowledge that he had heard Damien at all. The two brothers relationship had taken a turn for the worse since Alexander bailed out on Damien to go to Russia.

Alexander kept on walking towards the back of the train until he saw his friends: James, Fred and Teddy.

"Hey Alex, good holiday?" James asked. None of the friends have seen each other since Christmas, so in their terms it had been ages since they've seen each other, since they've all practically grew up together.

Alexander shrugged and said "The usual."

Fred then asked "How long did Snape stay over at yours?"

Alexander looked at bit surprised "How did you know about that?"

An amused expression shifted across Fred's face "Thought you could hide it from us?" Fred teased.

Alexander scowled "It's not a secret I would have told you any ways."

Fred shook his head as he laughed. "I heard my mum telling my dad."

"He left the day after Christmas" Alexander said nonchalantly.

"Did you ask him for help on the essay?" Teddy asked.

"What?" Alexander said furrowing his brows.

"That long potions essay he made us do, did you ask him for help. I found that one hard, I had to ask my dad for help." Teddy repeated.

"No! Catch me asking Snape for any help" Alexander said, Fred and James snickered and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Did you do it then?" Teddy asked.

"Oh yeah, I copied off Damien, he's such an easy person to rob, and he calls himself a Slytherin, aren't they suppose to be stealthy or something." Alexander said, making the Slytherin bit sarcastic.

Teddy frowned "He'll catch you out you know."

"Only if he reads it one after the other." Alexander said. "I mean what's the worse he can make me do?

James raised an amused eyebrow and said "Make you scrub the toilets bare hand."

Teddy shook his head "He wouldn't make you do that."

"Doesn't matter" Fred said. "Alex will probably get top marks in potions, I heard Damien's brilliant at it."

"Yeah that's only if Snape doesn't realises that he has read two of the exact same essays." James said sarcastically.

"Anyway how's the foot?" He said changing the topic.

"It's healed." Alexander said.

Fred snorted with laughter as if he was remembering something funny, and everybody turned to look at him and then he said "I heard Snape healed you."

Alexander went wide eyes and looked shocked "What?!"

James laughed at his cousin's reaction "I'm surprise you didn't know. Snape was there at mine when your dad carried you in. He knew how to fix you up."

"I bet mum begged him to heal him, if he had it his way he would have left me to die." Alexander declared.

Teddy frowned but didn't say anything.

Fred looked out the window and said "We better get changed into our robes."

The next day- At breakfast

"What do we have first?" James asked.

"Herbology." Teddy answered. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, how did all of your plants come along?" Professor Longbottom have everybody a plant which they had to grow over the holidays for their assignment.

James sent Teddy an amused look and said "I'm pretty sure mine has died ten time over."

Teddy rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Fred then said "Mum looked after mines for me."

Alexander looked the hall and found that people were getting up to leave for their first lesson. Then he noticed Snape looking at him in a peculiar way. _"_ _ _Probably deciding how to poison me without getting caught"__ Alexander thought, and then he said "We better get to first lesson."

The four friends got up and went to their Herbology class room which they used whenever they were not doing any practical work in the greenhouse.

"I hope everybody has had an relaxing Christmas" Professor Longbottom said. "I want you all the get out the Aspidistra plant that you should have grown over the holidays. I'm going to give each of your plants a mark out of fifty. I want you all the label your plants with your names."

James groaned "There goes my Herbology grade for the year."

According to James Herbology went really slow, but perhaps that was dues to the fact he was sulking most of the lesson as he knew that his plant would score a really bad mark. However Teddy thought that Herbology went super fast. The four friends were heading to their dorms now to get their potions book for their next lesson which was potions.

"Hurry up Alex!" Teddy said looking at the time. They had one minute to get to potions on time. He, James and Fred were all waiting for Alex to hurry and find his book.

"I can't find it!" Alexander complained, practically throwing all his belongings on the floor.

"Where was the last time you remember seeing it?" James asked, trying to help.

"I can't-" Then a wave of surprise washed by Alexander's face. "Shoot! I left it at home. I was reading it the night before we left, and I forgot to pack it!" Alexander said in a panic.

"Calm down Alex" Fred said. "Just make an excuse."

James snorted "Yeah like what? My Owl popped all over my Potions book Sir, my mum then threw it away."

Alexander shook his head "No, I'm not going to Potions."

"What!" Teddy said surprised.

Alexander said bitterly, "Right, and allow Snape to crucify me during lesson, one hundred times over."

Teddy stared at his God- brother for a moment and then nodded his head in an agreement. _"_ _ _Missing one potions lesson won't hurt."__ Teddy thought.

"What are you going to do in the mean time." Fred asked.

"I'll have to Owl mum and tell her to post my book, then I'll go to the library."

Teddy looked over at the time and saw that they were five minutes late to lessons. "We better hurry, or we'll face Snape's wrath."

"Wait ,before you go give this to Snape" Alexander said, handing Teddy a couple of pieces of paper. "it's my essay, I don't want Snape having a go at me for handing it in late."

"Sure" Teddy agreed and then he, Fred and James ran it to potions. They practically hurdled into the classroom.

"Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and Mr Lupin you are late" Snape said, his voice booming.

"Sorry sir." The three of them mumbled.

The Snape noticed that his son wasn't with his friends. "And pry tell where is Mr Weasley?" Snape asked again.

Teddy opened his mouth to say an excuse, but James beat him to it. "Alexander's ill sir, he hasn't stopped puking once and he's red and spotty all over. I'm pretty sure the last time I saw him he resembled a tomato." James said exaggerating..

Snape raised an eye brow at James. He saw Teddy's surprised reaction which he tried to cover up and he also saw Fred Weasley snicker. That was enough to tell him that James Potter was lying. "Mr Weasley looked well and healthy this morning" Snape said.

"He's allergic to plants" Fred said quickly. "He had a severe allergic reaction to them this morning during Herbology."

Teddy would have face palmed himself right there, but that would have made it look like his friends were lying. But seriously, his friends were not very good at lying. Teddy then saw the look that Damien was giving them, like he knew they were lying. Snape glared at the three young boys at the door way and said "Very well, 20 point from Gryffindor, sit down.

Fred and James took their seats, but Teddy remained standing.

"What is it now Mr Lupin" Snape said in a patronising tone.

"Em… Alexander told me to give you this" Teddy said nervously. "It's his essay."

"Right" Snape said taking his sons essay. "Sit down Mr Lupin" Snape sneered at Teddy's name.

Snape assigned the class to read ages 204- 2010 in silence. He meanwhile was curious to read another one of his sons essay. When he read the essay he had to admit he was really impressed with his eldest son. The essay would have been worthy of an O in owls, let alone be produced by a first year, no less. Snape really didn't know that his son, Alexander had it in him. If he had to choose whether this brilliant piece work belong to Damien or Alexander, he would have said Damien. Snape had always thought that Alexander had one of the poorest potions making skills in the class, but now it seemed like his son was proving him wrong.

Suddenly the door was viciously pushed open. The whole class was silent when they saw who was at the door. Even Snape had to admit he too was surprised.

"Let go of me!" A young boys voice growled.

"I found him sir, wandering around the halls. He was heading to the Owlery." Aragus Flinch said in a pleased voice. He was holding Alexander up by the scruff of his neck so his feet were above the ground.

Snape could see that his sons neck was getting redder by the second "Let him go Aragus" Snape said in a clear voice, which left no room for arguments.

"He- He was skipping lessons Professor!" Flinch said. "On Purpose!" He added, acting as if he wanted a prize for catching a student bunking lessons.

"And I will deal with him" Snape said. Alexander gave Snape a mortified look. "You may go now Aragus."

Flinch scowled, but nodded his head, in respect of Snape and headed out the classroom.

Once the classroom door closed Snape steeped closer towards his son. "You're late Mr Weasley!"

Alexander remained silent, but Snape carried on. "But I guess it doesn't matter for one as high as you Mr Weasley, you can come into class whenever you want." Snape sneered.

Alexander scowled at Snape. Snape then said "You do not look red nor are you covered with spots." When Snape had said that Alexander gave him a look of pure confusion. Alexander looked over at his cousin James who was sitting at the back of the classroom. James had a look of guilt plastered over his face. But he was pointing at something at the back of the class room.

 _ _A plant? What does he want me to do with it?"__ Alexander thought.

"So where were you Mr Weasley?" Snape asked. "And the truth this time." Snape demanded.

"I…" Alexander blinked, and then looked over at Teddy, who seemed like he was motioning someone throwing up. Alexander turned his head back to Snape. "It's a bit embarrassing." Alexander said. He was stalling for time.

"Well?" Snape asked again.

Alexander looked at Snape wide eyed and feigned a look of hurt across his face. "You want me to reveal my most embarrassing secret in front of the whole class!"

Snape frowned at his eldest son. He knew Alexander was putting on an act, but didn't want to put his son on the spot. "Sit down Mr Weasley, we will discuss this at the end of the lesson. Another 20 points from Gryffindor."

Alexander scowled and sat on his seat, which was right at the front of Snape's desk. "Carry on class" Snape said. Alexander sat on his seat not knowing what to do. He didn't want to tell Snape he didn't have his potions book, but he was clearly going to get caught sooner or later. Alexander then decided to just stare down at his desk. And then he remembered that he had the letter that he has going to send to his mum folded in his pocket. He decided to get that out and just doodel on it to past the time.

But before he could take is out Snape snapped "Mr Weasley!". Alexander looked at Snape, but didn't say anything.

"Where is your potions textbook?" He demanded.

Alexander was silent for a moment and then said "I don't have it with me."

Snape's beady eyes examined Alexander's face and then said "Shame, that's another 10 points from Gryffindor and detention after school. You can borrow one of the spare potions book for this lesson."

Alexander got up and walked towards the bookshelf which unfortunately Snape kept at the front of the class. He reached out a got the first potions book on the shelf, and then sat down on his seat.

"Page 204- 210 Mr Weasley" Snape said.

Alexander opened the book and found that almost half the book was scribbled on "Great!" He muttered. But then soon realised that it wasn't nonsense that was written, in fact, it was clues and tips. And on the corner of a page he noticed was what he guessed was a spell 'Sectumsempra' written in small writing and below it is said for enemies. Alexander thought it was cool and wrote the spell on his hand promising that he'll try it out soon on someone who has annoyed him.

Damien who was sitting behind his older brother tapped him on his back.

"What?" Alexander muttered.

Damien gave a look of annoyance and then passed Alexander a note. "It's from Teddy." Damien whispered.

Alexander turned around and opened the note.

It said:

 _ _James told Snape that you were throwing up and was red and spotty all over. And then Fred said you were allergic to plants. Sorry.__

The note was short but it explained everything, and what excuse he could give Snape. Suddenly a voice behind Alexander made him jump on his seat and he quickly placed the note into the robes of his pocket.

"Are you passing notes now Mr Weasley?" Snape's voice bellowed. Alexander swore he had not even heard Snape come near him.

"No sir." Alexander muttered.

"Then what was that piece of parchment that you just placed in your pockets?"

Snape asked.

 _"_ _ _Gosh can't he stick his big fat nose somewhere else!"__ Alexander thought.

"It's none of your business sir." Alexander said starring Snape right in the eye. The Slytherins in the room gasped and the Gryffindors all snickered.

Snape looked into his sons eyes, and it was then when he realised that he was staring at the exact replica of his own eyes. Snape was a master legitemen, which meant that he could do it just by using eye contact. Snape knew he shouldn't have done it but he did. He went into his sons mind. But before he could see anything that made sense he was viciously shoved out. Snape stared at his son in surprise.

 _"_ _ _It seems like Alexander has also got his natural Occlumency abilities form me"__ Snape thought quiet proudly.

"Turn out your pockets" Snape demanded.

Alexander stared at Snape in surprise.

"Now Mr Weasley" Snape said impatiently.

Reluctantly Alexander turned out his pocket. When he did, Alexander was quite surprised with himself. It seemed like he had wandlessly made the note that Teddy sent him disappear.

 _"_ _ _That's what Snape meant when he said I needed to have control over my wandless magic. I did it without even knowing, and that could be dangerous."__ Alexander thought.

But unfortunately Alexander was unable to make the letter that he had written to his mother disappear as well. And now Snape was demanding to read it.

"Hand it over Mr Weasley" Snape said, sticking his hand out.

"No, it's personal." Alexander said, refusing.

Snape's eye glinted "Every minute that passes Mr Weasley with be another 20 points from Gryffindor" Snape threatened. Alexander's eyes turned cold and he handed same the letter.

Snape opened the letter up and to Alexander's complete surprise he started reading it

"Dear Mum" Snape read. Snape's eye widened with surprise, he was not expecting that. _"_ _ _I can't read my sons letter to his mother in front of the whole class."__

Snape folded the letter and turned to look at his eldest son who was fuming with anger.

"Give it back Snape" Alexander said coldly. The class turned even quieter, if that was possible. Nobody spoke to the most scariest professor at Hogwarts like that.

"Calm your self Mr Weasley." Snape said calmly.

Flames flared in Alexander's eyes and though that was entirely metaphorical Snape swore he could see the fire in his sons eyes.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO" Alexander hissed in a deadly voice. Then suddenly Snape felt a seering pain on his hands, and then realised that the letter that he was holding was in flames. With his own wandless magic Snape put out the flames.

Snape sighed _"_ _ _That's why I wanted him to learn how to control it, he's going to get others hurt if he doesn't"__ Snape thought.

Then Snape watched as his son furiously stomped out of class and Alexander being one into dramatic, he slammed the classroom door as hard as he could.

The whole class froze and wondered what Snape would do, but to their surprise Snape did nothing and instead said "Everybody back to your work!"

After Dinner

"That was so awesome how you kicked Snape in the but today" Fred said cheering.

"He didn't kick Snape in the but" Teddy said.

Fred shrugged "You know what I mean."

James waved his arms in front of his friends and said "Hello? Did you forget or something Alex has got detention with Snape right after this."

Alexander scowled and said "I'm not going."

Teddy raised an eyebrow and said "Yes you are."

Alexander gave teddy an amused look and said "Are you going to make me?"

Teddy relied "Yes I will, nobody wants you getting in any more trouble with Snape than you already have."

Alexander looked at Teddy for a split second longer and said with a teasing smile "I'll go only for you my dearest God- Brother."

Teddy scowled at Alexander by said "Good."

So after dinner Teddy escorted Alexander into the potions masters classroom, and on the way there they saw Damien also heading into Snape's classroom.

"What are you doing here?" Teddy asked his other God- Brother.

Damien turned at the sound of the voice and replied "Severus called me to come here after dinner."

Alexander didn't say anything but then Teddy said "I'd better go. Good luck." He said to both the brothers.

Alexander and Damien walked into the potions class and saw Snape sitting on the desk apparently marking essays. When he heard the door opening he looked up.

"Your both here." Snape said, guesting for both boys to fit on the two chairs opposite his desk.

"Obviously" Alexander muttered. Damien ended up hearing and sent a dirt to his older brother.

Snape then looked at both his sons and said "Both your potions essay was top class I must say" Snape began. Damien smiled at his teacher. "The only downfall is that they are both exactly the same." Then Damien's head turned to give his brother an accusing glare. Alexander sent a scowl towards Damien.

"So the question is, why are they both identical?" Snape asked.

"We worked together" Alexander said in a voice that make it seem as if it was obvious.

"Well then, Mr Weasley, lets us here what Damien has to say about this." Snape said in a silky voice.

To Alexander's complete surprise Damien totally went against him. "We didn't work together sir" Damien said.

"I see, so how did you both end up with completely the same essay?" It was clear to Alexander that Snape wanted him to confess his wrong doings. Damien also stared at Alexander as if wanting an answer.

All Alexander said was "You should hide your things better Damy."

Damien looked at his older brother wide eyes, acting as if he didn't ever think his older brother would ever steal from him. "You stole my essay from my room and copied it." Damien said it in a hurt voice.

Alexander shook his head and said "I burrowed it and I asked if you could help me."

Then Damien's eyes started glinting dangerously "So you took my essay because I said I'd help."

"So you admit it Mr Weasley, you copied your brothers work and handed it in as your own." Snape demanded, interrupting the brothers.

Alexander gave Snape a dangerous look and said "What are you going to do Snape, make me scrub couldrens, cut potions ingredients for you, write lines?"

"That will be for me to decide Mr Weasley, you both may go." Snape said, dismissing them both.

Once they walked out of the door, Alexander noticed that the whole corridoor was deserted. Suddenly Damien grabbed him by the arms and hissed in a voice that Alexander had never heard him use "What are you playing at Alexander?"

Alexander looked at his brother surprised and then shrugged Damien's hands off. "I don't know what you mean."

"Lets end this once and for all" Damien said.

"End what?" Alexander demanded.

Suddenly Alexander saw a red light heading towards him and he dodged. Damien sent another spell towards his brothers way "Flipendio!" He shouted.

Alexander wasn't fast enough and was hit by the spell. He was pushed back on the floor. Alexander quickly got back up and shouted in an angry voice "What is wrong with you!"

Damien gave Alexander a look of disbelief and said "Me? What's wrong with me? You should ask yourself that."

And then again Damien shouted "Tarantallegra." But this time Alexander was ready for it. He dodged it.

"I don't want to fight you!" Alexander shouted.

"Why? Scared I'll ruin your pretty face" Damien taunted.

Alexander stared at Damien for a split second and realised two things. The first was that Damien was beyond angry and the seconds was that his brother was utter serious, and if he doesn't defend himself then he would become mince meat.

"Fine, you asked for it." Alexander said to his brother in a hard voice.

Alexander shot his first spell "Glacius!" he shouted.

Damien moved a spilt second before the spell could hit him, then shouted "Engorgio!"

Alexander shouted out "Protego", and a shield appeared. Then he said in a taunting voice "There's no point knowing lots of spells Damine, if you can't aim." That seriously made Damien even madder.

Damien then shouted "Lapifors!"

Alexander dodged and shouted "Incedio!"

Damien managed to dodge just in time, but Alexander's spell managed to hit the walls and a fire started to spread throughout the whole corridoor.

Alexander was about to say the counter spell when Damien had hit him with a "Levicorpus." Alexander was suspended in the air by his ankle and his wand fell out of his hand.

Damien came closer towards Alexander "I guess it's true what they say" Damien taunted "I am much more powerful than you."

Alexander's eyes burned with fury and then he remembered a spell that he had seen that day. The next events happened so fast. Alexander wandlessly flicked his hands towards Damien and muttered "Sectumpempra", and to Alexander's horror Damien collapsed on the floor. Blood spurting from his body.

Alexander then was dropped from the air and then immediately after that Severus Snape ran out of his classroom. His eyes landed on Alexander first, trying to get up on his feet and then he saw his youngest son, lifeless like a corpse still bleeding controllably.

Snape rushed towards Damien's body and muttered the counter curse, tracing the wound with his wand. Suddenly the bleeding all stops and Damien opens his eyes. Snape lifts him up and carries him. He then notices the flames that are spreading throughout the coridoor. He says a non verbal, wandless counter charm for the fire. The flames then disappear.

Snape then turns towards Alexander, his eldest son and glares at him, as if all of this was his fault. Alexander stares at Snape wide eyes for a moment and then looks down at Damien who is still in Snape's arm with anger and resentment.

Snape hisses at Alexander "Stay here or you won't like the consequences."

Alexander still a bit shock forgets how to move for a second after Snape leaves. Then as soon the shock was over he felt anger seer through him. It was Damien who started it. Alexander didn't want a fight to begin with. It seemed like Snape had ran it back from the Infirmary, due to the fact that he was back immediately.

"What did you think you were doing?" Snape shouted.

"I didn't start it!" Alexander said harshly.

"I don't care who started it. Where did you learn that spell?"

"In a book" Alexander bit back.

"Which book?"

Alexander was quiet for a moment, wondering if he should tell Snape or keep him wondering but then decided it was better to just say it. "I saw it on the potions book that I borrowed today."

Snape's eye widened when he realised that his half blood prince textbooks were still in the school. He thought he had destroyed them all, when Potter had got his hands on them.

"So you used an unknown spell on your brother?" Snape asked coldly.

"Obviously."

"Don't give me attitude!" Snape shouted. "You could have killed my son. You could have burnt the whole school down."

"It was YOUR son that started it. He attacked me first." Alexander hissed.

"Detention for the rest of the month Mr Weasley, with Flinch." Snape said sternly.

Alexander chuckled darkly "So I'm Mr Weasley to you Snape. You call my brother by his given name, and even acknowledge him as your son. But how about me. Your so low Snape! You torment and humiliate your own blood. And for what?" Then Alexander decided to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me when I am talking to you." Snape hissed. Alexander kept on walking, and then suddenly Snape grabbed his arms.

"Don't touch me!" Alexander hissed and then turned around. "What do you want Snape?"

Snape's eye grew cold and he then repeated "You could of killed my son."

Alexander's eyes flared with fire "He would have killed ME. In fact he wanted to."

"He must have had a good reason to." Snape said backing up Damien.

"You would have liked that, wouldn't you Snape." Alexander said coldly and then turned around to walk. And Snape didn't have anything to say. Snape let him walk away. And that was when Alexander knew that what he said was the truth. Snape did in fact hate him. He hated him so much that he wouldn't have minded if it was Alexander's body lying on the dungeon floor, bleeding.

Alexander walked away, but he didn't go to Gryffindor tower instead he walked out of Hogwarts. And if everything went according to Alexander's plan it would be the last time he'd have to walk out of Hogwarts for a while.


	11. Thanks Dad

Ron heard a knock on the Weasley- Granger household door at 8:30pm. He when to open it, and he was extremely surprised to see who was standing there.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Ron asked his eldest son. Alexander was standing in front of his house still wearing his Hogwart robes, carrying nothing but his wand.

"Dad can I come in?" Alexander asked. Ron too flabbergasted to do anything else other than opened the door wider for his son to come in.

"Your mum's still at work" Ron said.

"I know" Alexander answered. "Can we wait until mum comes home, then I'll tell you both why I'm here."

Ron stared at his child for a moment and then nodded his head replying " Sure kiddo."

"Where's Rose?" Alexander asked looking around for his younger sister.

"She's in her room she's still recovering." Right then Hermione flowed into her house. Her surprise which was etched on her face.

"Alexander what are you doing here?" Hermione asked her son.

"Mum, I want to go to Durmstrang" Alexander said in an almost begging voice.

Hermione shook her head and sighed "We're not having this conversation again."

"How can I go to school mum, if my supposed 'father' would rather have me dead?"

Hermione looked at her son in surprise "He said that?"

Alexander shrugged "More or less" And then he began telling his parents his story.

After Alexander had finished his story Hermione frowned and said "You can't just go to a completely new school and start again. Let alone it being in another country in the opposite side of the continent."

Alexander began to open his mouth to say something back when Ron began to speak for the first time since Alexander began his story. "Hermione, I think it's for the best if Alex has a new start somewhere else. Clearly, Alex and Severus are not going to form a father and son bond any time soon so there's no point trying to push them together."

"I'm not trying to push them together" Hermione retorted, but then stopped. She stared at her husband and her eldest son for a moment, and then sighed. "Fine. I guess it's for the best. Alexander dear, I'll write to Durmstrang in a moment and we'll see if they'll let you in."

"Now? It's the middle of the night" Ron asked confused.

Hermione chuckled and said "It's morning in Russia Ron." And then she frowned again and said "I'm going to check on Damien tomorrow morning. I hope he's not in pain." Hermione said anxiously.

"He won't be" Ron promised, knowing that his youngest son was a fighter. "Alex you should go off to bed, you'll probably have to do a lot of packing tomorrow."

"I left all my things at Hogwarts" Alexander said remembering.

"I'll get it in the morning." Hermione said, walking away to find some parchment paper and a quill to begin writing the letter.

"Night mum, dad" Alexander said as he retreated to his bedroom.

In the morning

Hermione was woken up by a peck of an owl. She opened her eyes an saw a snowy owl land on her lap and hand her an envelope. Hermione nudged her husband awake.

"What?" He murmured confused, still half asleep.

"A letter from Durmstrang arrived, Hermione said. Ron sat up. Hermione carefully opened it an began reading aloud.

 _ _Dear Mrs Weasley,__

 _ _We at Durmstrang Institution would be delighted to education your son Mr Alexander Remus Weasley. It would be for the best if your son could arrive at our Institution as soon as possible, for it is the middle of the school year, and surely Alexander will have a lot to catch up upon.__

 _ _There are many aspects of our school which are different to other wizarding schools which I would like to inform you off.__

 _ _School years at Durmstrang are much shorter than normal. Each school year contains six months, from September to march. From march until September will be another school year. Thus your Son Alexander will already be in his second year starting April. You have noticed I am sure that six month clearly in not enough time for our students to learn all the content that is required of them and therefore at Durmstrang there is no holidays- except one week at Christmas. Our students work very hard constantly with no breaks in between. Full education at Durmstrang is three years (From first year up until 6__ _ _th__ _ _year- 6 months for each school year), rather than seven which I know Hogwarts wizarding school has. This all comes down to the fact that our students will graduate at the age of 14, fully qualified.__

 _ _Two major examinations will take place in your son's 4__ _ _th__ _ _and 6__ _ _th__ _ _year. (Technically next year and the year after for your son.) Your son will be sitting his owls in his 4__ _ _th__ _ _year at Durmstrang, which is to translate will be at the end of next year) and newts in his 6__ _ _th__ _ _and final year (the year afterwards).__

 _ _The resources required by Durmstrang first years are:__

 _ _A stainless steel couldren, with its most suited mixer. (Potions)__

 _ _First years untilmate potions guide for above and beyond by Mildren Youshy (Potions)__

 _ _First Years guide to the dark arts and properties by Filette Truskley (Dark Arts)__

 _ _Herbal practices, First year practices by Leta Simpson (Herbology)__

 _ _A first years guide to duelling by Karl Luxburge (Duelling)__

 _ _First years Astronomy BY Tahlia Firgo (Astronomy)__

 _ _History of the Dark Arts for first years by Margret Omlette (History of magic)__

 _ _Fly without brooms first years addition by Lisa Hurricane (Flying)__

 _ _Charming for first years by Flister Bux (Charms)__

 _ _The subjects above: Potions, Dark Arts, Herbology, Duelling, Astronomy, History of Magic, Flying and Charms are the compulsory subjects for all your first and second year students. In their third year students will be able to choose two extra subjects of their choice to study and by their fourth year they will be taking Owls in all ten subjects including the compulsory ones and the two chosen ones.. This is double the amount of Owls take by Hogwart students where their students only take 5 Owls. But at Durmstrang our students tend to be much more knowledgeable and powerful than any Hogwarts students and therefore we believe that we should push each of our students to their potential. And by their fifth year students will be able to chose five newts subject which they will study until their final examination, assuming that they have received an O in their Owls for that subject, which 99.9% of our students do.__

 _ _I hope by know Mrs Weasley you know much more about our school and we are waiting upon the arrival of your son Mr Alexander Remus Weasley.__

 _ _Yours Sincerely,__

 _ _Headmaster Alernus Bickly, Merlin 1__ _ _st__ _ _class.__

Once Hermione finished reading Ron said "Wow! That school asks a lot from their students, just Wow."

Hermione nodded , surprised as well. She never suspected of how intense Durmstrang was. "If you think about it Alexander will be graduated from Durmstrang with 10 owls and 5 newts at the age of 14, while Damien will only be in fourth year, so he'll won't even have done his Owls yet."

Ron nodded and then said "I'll wake Alexander up, you both got a long day ahead of you."

Ron made his way into his his eldest son's bedroom to find his asleep. He gently shock his son awake and said "You got into Durmstrang Alex."

Alexander opened his eyes and said "Really"

"Yep" Ron said, and then saw his son beam with happiness. Ron passed the acceptance letter to his son, who read began to read it slowly. After reading it Alexander got out of bed and went downstairs and found his mum cooking breakfast.

"I'm going to Hogwarts after breakfast" Hermione said. "I'll be visiting Damien, to make sure he's fine."

"But I wanted go out to buy the things I need today" Alexander said waving the piece of paper around.

Hermione bit her lips and said "We could go after wards."

Alexander frowned and said "But I want to go now. And if I get everything by today I can head to Durmstrang tonight. I mean it'll be morning over there won't it."

"He's got a point Mione" Ron said. "I've got to stay at home to look after Rose, she's still very ill."

"I can go by myself Mum" Alexander said brightly.

"I don't know." Hermione said, shaking his head.

"There's only wizards in diagon alley and I'll take my wand with me."

Hermione stared at her son for a moment and realised how much her son had matured since going to Hogwarts and she agreed. "I don't want you going into any other shops that you don't need to go into and I forbid you to go into knockturn ally." Hermione said sternly.

"I promise" Alexander said, and smiled at his mother. Hermione then handed Alexander her credit card. Ever since Hermione started to work at the ministry she had persuaded Shaklebolt to emplace muggle shopping systems which made shopping much easier.

"Thanks" Alexander said and began eating breakfast and then went upstairs to get dressed. When he came back downstairs he found his mum waiting for him by the floo.

"I want you to floo straight to the leaky couldren and then come back home using it." Hermione said giving her son a pouch full of floo powder.

"Sure." Alexander said throwing some of the powder in and said in a loud clear voice "The leaky couldren."

Alexander almost fell on his face once he landed in his destination. He looked around and then down at his list and decided to go to Flourish and Blotts to get all his books. Luckily for Alexander Flourish and Blotts was only 2 doors down and once he entered he found that he shop was unusually quiet except for a couple of people here and there.

"What can I help you with young Mister" The shop owner said smiling down at Alexander.

"Er… I'm looking for some books" Alexander said nervously.

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place." The man said. "Any books in particular." Alexander handed the man his book list and the man frowned. "These books can only be found in the bookshop in Knockturn alley, they're especially designed for Durmstrang students."

Alexander looked deflated. "Oh."

The man then smiled down at Alexander and said "I could take you to knockturn alley if you'd like."

Alexander stared at the man and thought _"_ _ _Mum said I couldn't go to knockturn by myself but she didn't say that I couldn't go with an adult."__ Alexander then smiled at the man and then said "That would be nice."

The shop owner then called out to his assistant and said that he'd be back within the half hour and to look after the shop for him. Then he and Alexander were off. Once they entered knockturn alley Alexander noticed how dark it was he swore he could sense the dark magic in the air which caused his to shiver.

"Don't worry" The man said reassuringly and squeezed Alexander's hand reassuringly. Once they entered the bookshop in knockturn alley the man handed the shop owner the list and the knockturn alley shop owner nodded his head and summoned all the books that Alexander required.

"That would be 32 galleons" The shop owner said. Before Alexander could get his card out the helpful man had already paid for him.

"I've got it." The man said winking at Alexander.

"Who are you?" Alexander whispered in awe.

The man smiled at Alexander and then said "I'm a friend of your mums. Where are you off to next?"

Alexander looked down at his paper and said "I've got to buy a new couldren."

"They sell couldrens at the apothecracy here at knocktrun alley." The man said, and lead Alexander out into the alley and into the apothecracy.

Once they entered Alexander could spell all the strange scent of all the different ingredients all mixed together. To Alexander's surprise the apothercarcy was huge.

"Couldrens are this way." The man said, pointing to his left. Alexander followed him and once they got to the couldren aisle the man said "What kind of couldren do you require?"

"Stainless steel." Alexander noticed and then the man got out one of the couldrens from the shelf and said "Looks about the same size as the one I had when I went to Drumstrung."

Alexander gasped and then said "You went to Drumsrung."

Then man smiled and nodded his head "Yes."

"Did you like it there?" Alexander asked the man.

"I loved it, though there really isn't much time to anything else than study, their courses are a bit intense." He said and then after a thought. "And a bit cold."

"I think that's all I need." Alexander said and then the man and him when to go pay for the couldren at the counter.

To Alexander's complete surprise he saw someone who wasn't expecting to see or more like hoped never to see. The person turned around and stared right into Alexander's eyes an said "Mr Weasley, what are you doing here?"

"None of your business" Alexander said coldly, his demeanour changing.

Unfortunately Alexander didn't have luck on his side. The friendly man started speaking. "Who are you?"

Snape then looked at the man as if realising for the first time that he was there and didn't speak for a moment and then said "I'm the boys father."

To say that the friendly man was surprised was the under statement of the century. He knew Hermione and he didn't definitely didn't know this man who was claiming to be the boys father. The friendly man then turned to the boy and asked "Is he your dad?"

"No" Alexander said fiercely.

"Ok" The friendly man said nervously.

"Who are you and why are you with my son?" Snape asked.

"My name's Victor Krum" The friendly man said giving his hand out for Snape to shake but Snape completely ignored it. "I was helping him look for books."

"What kind books?" Snape said, looking down at his son suspiciously.

Before the man, Victor Krum could say anything else Alexander said quickly "Cooking books for mum, yeah, that's what I wanted to buy. You know em…. mother's day is coming and all."

"Mother's day is in April, three months away Mr Weasley, and even so, why are you in Knockturn alley, don't you know that it's filled with dark wizard?" Snape asked.

Alexander stared at Snape and then said coldly "Maybe I am a dark wizard. Just like my father."

Snape growled at Alexander and said "30 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a professor and another 50 for being out of school grounds."

Alexander then smirked "Yeah, whatever. Take as many points as you want Snape, it doesn't count. I'm not a Hogwart student anymore."

A flash of surprised was evident in Snape's face but he hid it a split second later. A split second after Alexander saw his expression. "What are you talking about?" Snape demanded.

Alexander decided not to tell Snape anything and to keep him guessing but unfortunately Krum decided to hand Snape Alexander's acceptance letter to Snape. Snape only got to ready the first line before Alexander snatched it out of his hand. But that was enough for Snape to know of the content of the letter.

"You're not going." Snape declared.

Alexander raised an eyebrow and said in a taunting voice "You think you can stop me?"

"I will not have you going to a school which practises the dark arts."

Alexander glared at Snape and said "What's it to you? You'd rather have me dead." He then pushed pass Snape to go towards the counter to pay for the couldren.

As he walked pass Snape, Snape grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around and then said "Durmstrang will be the end of you, you won't be able to stick at it. You'll come out weaker than you started at."

Alexander then pulled his arm out of Snape's grasp and then said "Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise" Snape said, wanting to scare his son out of going to a school which created dark wizards. Without replying Alexander turned around and headed towards the counter to pay. And then stomped out the shop and the man Victor Krum decided to drop Alexander home. None of them told Hermione that they had visited Knockturn alley to buy the supplies.

Snape went back to school, wishing that Alexander was like Damien, who was still in the hospital wing. Snape decided to visit his youngest son to see If he was alright. Upon entering the hospital wing Snape found his youngest son reading a defence against the dark arts revision book.

Damien heard the footsteps and looked up. He smiled when he saw that it was Snape.

"How are you?" Snape asked gently, inspecting his son.

"I'm fine, mum came earlier." Damien said.

"She did?" Snape asked surprised.

"Yeah, she wanted to check if I was alright?"

"Did your mother mention anything about your brother?" Snape asked. Wanting to know if his youngest son knew that his brother was going to the darkest school that was ever created.

Damien shrugged "She said that he was going to Durmstrang." Snape could tell that Damien didn't really care what his brother was up to.

"And may I ask why?"

"She said that he wanted a new start. To be away from things." Damien then looked up to meet his father's eyes. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Damien do you not care that your brother is going to another school. To another country. You'd hardly ever see him." Snape said gently.

 _"_ _ _I hope I never have to see him." Damien thought.__

"Why should I care, it's his choice. He can do whatever he wants to do." Damien said.

"He's your brother." Snape said. As if it meant something to Damien.

"Some brother he is" Damien scoffed. "I'd say good riddance, he tried to kill me."

"It was an accident. Mr Weasley clearly was ignorant of the true doings of that curse." Snape stated. He wanted to know why Damien hated his brother so much, and wondered if Alexander hated Damien as much.

Damien shook his head and said "Before we came to Hogwarts I was always in Alexander's shadows. Everyone admired him. He was the better twin, the oldest, smartest, and powerful one. He developed his magic faster than I did." Damien then gave a dry chuckle. "Some even say that he's the better looking one. Why do you think Fred, James, Teddy and my brother are so close? It was them four and then there was me." Damien shook his head. "I never fitted in with any of them and they knew it. I'm in Slytherin, they were all in Gryffindor." Damien then looked to look at his father. "And you know what's so sick? The fact that I wanted to be sorted into a different house than them four. I wanted to be away from my cousins. My brother. I wanted nothing to do with them. I envied my brother, Severus. My own twin brother. I envied him. He had everything that I lacked."

It was then when Snape realised that Damien didn't hate his brother. He hated himself for hating his brother. Snape went to hold his son's hands and gave it a light reassuring squeeze and then said "You've got everything that your brother has Damien and much more. You've got something which your brother lacks and that's what makes you a better wizard."

"What's that?" Damien asked.

"You've got integrity Damien."

Damien looked at his father and then said "How does that make me a better wizard?"

"You understand the difference between right and wrong. You've got strong moral principles. That's something your brother lacks. You'll never use your magic to do something dishonest for your own gain, but your brother will, wouldn't he Damien."

Damien shrugged "Yeah, maybe. But that's not what people see when they look at my brother. All anyone see is his good qualities."

Snape smiled at his son and said "That's what makes someone a good wizard son, the ability to look at someone and see their flaws and all the mistakes that they've made in their lives, yet still be polite to them and hold no prejudice towards them. That's something you've got son and I've only seen a few that hold that."

"Are you talking about when Alexander announced that you were a Death Eater during Christmas?" Damien asked.

"That's one of the many. Your brother may not be able to see through someone's actions Damien but you can, that's a friend that's worth having."

Damien smiled and then did something that surprised Snape. Damien hugged him and buried his face in the warm of his father's chest. "Thanks dad." Damien said.

When that one simple word escaped Damien's lips Snape felt a warm glow in his heart. He felt happiness beyond belief. Damien pulled away nervously and then asked "Is it okay if I call you that?"

Snape smiled warmly at his son and said "Your my son aren't you? I'd be honoured to embrace my title Damien." And then Snape pulled his youngest son into a warm embrace.


	12. Durmstrang

**I have important questions at the end of this chapter for you all to answer, in regards to the progress of this fanfiction. So please answer them to help me carry on writing this fanfiction.**

Alexander arrived at Russia and was lost. He had no idea where Durmstang location actually was. He looked around and saw a middle aged man come towards him. He was wearing a cloak which was full of fur. It was then when Alexander noticed how cold Russia was compared to Scotland.

"Alexander Remus Weasley, follow me." The man said once he approached Alexander. His tone was as if he was an army leader.

"Em excuse me Sir, but who are you?" Alexander asked, following the man.

The man scowled at Alexander and then said "We do not talk boy, with hesitation in our voice. At Durmstang we'll teach you confidence." The man said, glancing at Alexander for a second. "Which seems to be what you're lacking. We teach our boys to be great warriors- much more than what that weak excuse for a school Hogwarts teaches its students. "

"You did not answer my question sir" Alexander said.

The man carried on walking and said "I am Headmaster Alernus Bickly, Boy."

Alexander's facial expression held one of surprise and when the headmaster saw, he said "We will also teach you boy, how to control your emotions and facial expression. You'll be a mark of a true warrior, don't you worry."

Alexander didn't say anything but thought " _ _Great, this place is going to be like hell! I__ _'_ _ _ll be like I'm joining arm training.__ _ _I__ _ _guess I can deal__ _ _with it as long as in the end I end up__ _ _much more powerful__ _ _and stronger than__ _ _Damien. And be as far away from Snape as possible."__

First Lesson at Durmstang- The Dark Arts

"Mr Weasley, take a seat." Professor Witshire said once Alexander walked into his Dark Arts class room. The only empty seat that Alexander could see was right in the middle of the classroom.

"We have covered controlling the mind curses last term" The professor spoke, addressing the whole class. "This term we will be learning the dark arts behind controlling someone's body."

A boy with brown hair placed his hand up in the air and the professor picked on him to speak. The young boy said eagerly "Like the Imperious curse sir?"

"Exactly" Alexander was surprised with the professor's answer. _"_ _ _This must be some sick school, if they're teaching first years illegal curses."__

The professor saw Alexander's facial expressions and said "Do you have anything to say Mr Weasley."

Alexander looked up at the professor and then said "Isn't the Imperious curse Illegal sir?" Once Alexander had said that, snickers flared up across the classroom.

The professor held an amused expression and said "I don't know how thing were at your old school Mr Weasley, but here at Durmstang we believe that students should be educated in all areas of magic whether illegal or other. How defenceless would one be if they were not educated in the Dark Art? If your enemy fired a dark curse at you, what are you to do? Run and Cower, Mr Weasley, like they taught you at that Hogwarts school of yours?" The last bit the professor said with a sneer.

Alexander didn't say anything, but inside he was fuming with anger. He didn't fit in here and everyone knew it. It was unfair for everyone to treat him like an inferior, just because he was different to them all. _"_ _ _The exact same reason why Snape had treated me like crap."__ Alexander thought, and for some reason that thought had made him even angrier. It was then when Alexander decided to work his hardest in school and prove them all wrong.

 _"_ _ _I could be better than you all in the dark arts if I wanted to. Just wait and see.__ _"_ Alexander promised in his mind. _"_ _ _You all think your bloody brilliant just because I'm the new comer and don't have as much experience as you in the dark art. You'll swallow your words in time, I'll be the master of the Dark Arts.__

Duelling

"Last term we learnt some basic but effective duelling curses. This term we will learn the correct posture of a dueller, which could give you an advantage in a duel." The Duelling professor said. "Many wizarding schools teach how to fire curses and base everything around magic. But really, what these schools can't seem to grasp is that it all comes down to the way you hold yourself in a duel. Accurate balance in a duel can allow you to manoeuvre effortlessly in a duel. You can dodge spells quicker and faster than a wizard who hasn't learn the correct statue of a dueller. You could learn all the spells in the world, but to dodge a spell like it's second nature is what separates average wizards against skilled ones.

 _"_ _ _So I'm going to learn how to stand, during a duel. That's so exciting"__ Alexander thought sarcastically.

Herbology

"This term we will be studying why some plants are considered poisonous and others are not. We will be learning how to manipulate the poison in plants to create others things, which one can use in potions."

A boy with curly brown hair waved his hands up in the air and asked "Will that not make the potion poisonous?"

The herbology professor snapped "That is exactly the point. We want to use poisonousness plant to create toxic potions."

 _"_ _ _This is some sick school! Why would a school want to teach its students things like that."__ Alexander thought.

Potions

"The art of potions making is a delicate and subtle expression. One drop extra of a substance could alter the potion." The potions professor, professor Hopcorn lectured.

"This term I will be teaching you how to manipulate a basic potion to create it into something rare and extraordinary. A potion to do your bidding. Only rarely skilled potion makers can control potion ingredients at their will. If darkness is in your side you will all be adequate at manipulating potions."

Flying

Alexander walked out into the Quidditch pitch where his flying lesson was suppose to be. He saw a bunch of other people gathered in the pitch, waiting for their professor to come. Alexander witnessed that everyone was already part of a friendship group and he was alone. He realised just how much he missed his friends, and wanted to see them. _"_ _ _I'm going to write a letter to them, after this__ _ _lesson."__ Alexander decided. _"_ _ _I wonder what they're up to."__

The professor apparated onto the Quidditch pitch and all the students gathered around her. Alexander noticed how there were no broomsticks around. _"_ _ _How are we suppose to fly without broomsticks?"__

Alexander saw a boy next to him and nudged him. The boy had spikey blond hair, and he looked like he had nobody to talk to. Alexander decided that it was safe to speak with him. The boy turned and gave Alexander a questioning look. "Where are the broomsticks?"

The boy smiled back and replied. "We learnt how to fly with broomsticks last term."

 _"_ _ _Great, something else I have to catch up on."__ Alexander thought. Alexander then asked the boy "So why are we here if you all know how to fly?"

The boy shrugged and then said "Sure, we know how to fly with brooms, but we haven't learn how to fly without it."

Alexander's eyes widened. "Fly without brooms." Alexander asked surprised.

The boy frowned at Alexander and said "Yeah, didn't they teach you that in your old school."

Alexander racked his brain, trying to remember if he had ever see anyone fly without brooms. In fact he didn't think that was possible. The results came up. Nope, he'd never seen anyone flying without brooms.

"I went to Hogwarts before." Alexander replied.

"Oh that makes sense." The boy replied nodding his head.

Alexander gave a confused look and asked "What do you mean?"

"Flying without brooms is considered dark magic. Hogwarts is known to have banned any form of dark magic, so clearly they don't teach their students stuff like that." The boy answered.

"Oh" Alexander said.

The boy smiled at Alexander and said "I'm Christopher, but everyone calls me Christ."

Alexander smiled at the boy in return and said "Name's Alexander, but call me Alex."

After flying lessons, Alexander was exhausted. The only thing he had managed was to hover an inch above the ground. But Alexander was ecstatic, he had managed much more than his other classmate. Christ hadn't even managed to get off the ground, even though he knew how to ride a broom.

 _"_ _ _I won't need to learn how to fly with a broom, I can just learn how to do without it."__ Alexander thought excitedly.

Alexander went up to his dorm which he was sharing with three other boys. Alexander decided to write a letter to his friends. He wondered if they knew where he was. Alexander also wondered when he'd see his friends, but from what he knew, Durmstang didn't have any holidays except Christmas. And unfortunately for him Christmas had already pasted.

Alexander got his quill and ink out and began to write.

 _ _Teddy, Fred and James,__

 _ _I don't know if you know but I'm at Durmstang now. I left Hogwarts mostly because of my loathing for__ _ _Snape. I know that that may seem cowardly to you guys being Gryffindor's and all. (Don__ _'_ _ _t worry, I'm still a Gryffindor through and through.) But I seriously couldn't deal with that greasy git poking his nose into all my business thinking he's got the right just because he apparently is my 'father'.__ _ _I don't know if I'll ever return to Hogwarts after I graduate from here. FYI: I'm apparently going to graduate from Durmstang at the age of 14, with Owls and Newts.__ _ _Isn't that cool? I've already made a friend here, his name__ _'_ _ _s Christ. His alright, but obviously nothing like you lot. The lessons here are intense to say the least. And well…..very different. I can't write to you much. It takes months to get letters delivered to the other side of the continent.__ _ _But I think this is good for me. I feel like I__ _'_ _ _m meant to be here, at Durmstang, even if I don't belong.__

 _ _Anyways, write to you soon,__

 _ _Alex.__

Alexander re- read his letter, and decided not to tell his friends that his new school was teaching him how to do dark magic. He knew that none of his friends would approve. Heck, he didn't even know what he thought about it all. All he knew was that if was to stay in this school he really didn't have any choice but to do what the syllabus says.

Alexander had to go to his next lesson, charms. Usually charms was his favourite class _ _,__ but here at Durmstang he didn't know what to expect.

Charms

"Open your textbook to page 209 boys." The professor demanded. Alexander did what he was told and saw the content of the page that he was supposed to read up.

"Changing appearance charm" Alexander whispered to Christ, who was sitting next to him. Alexander's tone was one of surprise.

"Yeah, so?" Christ asked.

"Isn't that auror level magic?" Alexander asked. He was pretty sure that it was auror level magic. His Godmother-Teddy's mum- was an auror, and she told him stories about her auror training, and how she passed her appearance changing test, without practise all because she was a metamorphosis.

Christ shrugged "No idea what level of magic that is in the Uk. But my older brother said that the appearance changing charm is really hard." Christ answered. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I've got a little sister." Alexander answered.

"Any brothers?" Christ answered.

Alexander didn't answer for a moment and then said "No. I don't have any brothers." It was the first time Alexander thought about his brother, since he arrived at his new school.

 _"_ _ _Damien isn't my brother. He chose Snape over me. What kind of brother does that"__ Alexander thought angrily.

Christ grinned at Alexander and said "Your lucky you don't have any brothers, they're a nightmare."

Alexander nodded his head and didn't replied. For the millionth time since he arrived he wondered if he was doing the right thing, starting again.

 ** **-Attention! Important Authors Note: I was planning to do a chapter based on each year of Alexander being at Durmstang. Tell me whether you**** **'** ** **d like that. Or I can just skip Alexander's time at Durmstang and write from the time in which he graduates from Durmstang and goes back home. Tell me which one you prefer and I'll write about the one with the majority vote.****

 ** **-Also another question I want to ask is, do you want Alexander to go back to Hogwarts after he graduates from Durmstang? And do you want Snape and Alexander to develop a father and son bond, or do you want them to go back to hating each other?****

 ** **\- For anyone of you who likes Percy Jason and The Heroes of Olympus series, I'm doing a 'Reader's Choice' fanfiction. Check out my profile to see the input of it.****


	13. Second Year

Alexander was now a second year student walking to his first lesson, reflecting everything he had learnt in his previous 'year' at Durmstrang. Alexander now knew how to fly without a broomstick, oh how he couldn't wait to 'casually' show off to this brother that he was now a better flyer.

Alexander could change his appearance at will and even make himself invisible for a short amount of time- though for that he required a wand.

Alexander griminced as he thought about all the unforgivable curses that he had learnt, and mentally promised himself never to use any of them on any human being. Alexander remembered his potion lessons, and how he learnt to manipulate simple potions to make them into poison _ _. "Maybe I should try one of them out on Snape"__ Alexander thought, light heartedly. He hadn't given Snape much of a thought since he began Durmstang. Alexander was proud to say that he was the best dueller in his class, perhaphs even the entire year. He was light weighted and quick on his feet which served as an advantage.

Alexander entered his Dark Arts class with all his memories swirling around in his thoughts. Alexander sat on the same seat in which he had since the first day he had entered tat classroom. Right in the middle of the classroom.

"Welcome to second year class" The professor greeted. "This term we will be focusing on wandless magic. Many witches and wizards are not gifted with wandless magic, but it can still be learnt, with much more endurance and practice. Those of you who are gifted with it, will be, I must say very excellent Wizards if you master the arts of wandless duelling. Is their anybody in this classroom who can perform any sort of wandless magic?"

Alexander placed his hands up in the air and looked around. Nobody in his class lifted their hands up. Alexander was quiet surprise. These students, his classmates, seemed so good and advanced in magic, for them not to be gifted with wandless magic.

"Mr Weasley, come over here please." The professor called out to Alexander, making him stand in front of the whole class. "Can you show the rest of us here, your wandless magic, that is if you've got any and not just craving attention."

Alexander looked at his desk, his mind focused on the book that lied there and raised his arms as if commanding the book to go up. And to the professor's and the rest of the student's surprise the book raised.

Alexander looked at his Dark Arts professor who nodded at him in acceptance. "That is a simple wandless and wordless, must I add levitation spell. Though quite impressive at this stage of your magical career." The professor complemented. "Right class, open page 72 and read on wandless magic."

Once out of The Dark Arts classroom Alexander made his way to his next lesson, potions. Alexander was getting better at potions, but not yet as good as some excellent students in the class.

"Take a seat students." The professor said as the students poured into the classroom. "Settle down everyone!"

"This term in potions we are going to learn how to neutralise posinous potions. Last year you learnt how to create poison, now I will teach you the reversal."

During potions lesson Alexander had a strange desire to write to his parents and hear from them. Alexander had a free period next lesson, thankfully, in which he decided to write to his parents.

After potions, Alexander went to his dorm room, and went to sit on his desk. With his quill and ink out Alexander started writing:

 _ _Dear Mum and Dad,__

 _ _How are you? I've just had my first two lessons as a second year student. It's wired because I'm still 11 and yet I'm already in my second year. What has everybody been up to? Let me know soon.__

 _ _With love,__

 _ _Alexander.__

Alexander re- read his letter and decided to sent it off with his owl that he was gifted with at Christmas.

Alexander checked he time and found that he had ten minutes until his next lesson, which was duelling began. So he started to make his way to the locality of his lesson, for some reason, this year he had all his duelling lessons in the outdoors.

"This term we will be focusing on Instinctual magic." The duelling professor said, once everybody was in the class. "Does anyone now what instinctual magic is?"

A boy with messy tufts of brown hair and glasses waved his hands up in the air and called out "I do Sir!"

"Mr Edwards" The professor said. Nodding his head at the boy so he could speak.

"Instinctual magic is the form of magic that you have deep in your magic core. It helps you to survive." The boy, Mr Edwards, answered.

"Partly right." The professor said. "Instinctual magic is magic that is created from your own instinct. You don't summon it by casting a spell, you feel the magic in you and then according to your instinct you obey it. Like Mr Edwards pointed out, it's a survival mechanism. If I had bounded your magic, blind folded you and started casting curses at you, your instinctual magic will call out. And through it you'll Know what to do. This is a very old form of magic, which is rarely, if ever taught."

Another boy lifted his hand up in the air, waiting to be called. "Mr Jackson" The professor called out.

"What are the advantages of instinctual magic?" The boy asked.

"First and foremost, your instinctual magic cannot ever be taken away from you, unlike your outermost magic can. Developing your instinctual magic means that your magical core will me much stronger, thus the spells that you cast will be much more powerful." The professor explained. "Who wants a go?"

Everybody looked at each other in confusion. What did he mean have a go?

"Mr Weasley, please come up." The professor chose. "Since you were the most apt at duelling last year, I think you'll make a good example. I'm going to blindfold you and cast some relatively harmless spells at you, I want you to do anything you can to defend your self."

Alexander stared at the professor wide eyed, like he had grown another head. The professor oblivious to Alexander's surprised and almost fearful face produced a blindfold out of thin air and wrapped it around Alexander's eyes.

"I am going to start firing some curses at you Mr Weasley. I want you to dodge it or do whatever you want to escape the effects of these curses. On my mark, one, two and three."

As soon as the professor said three, Alexander could feel the hair on his arms stand on edge. It was like his sense had become sharper. He suddenly felt the heat of the curse come towards him. _"_ _ _Shit, a fire curse!"__ Alexander thought. For some wired reason Alexander could pin point the exact location of the curse and knew that in about half a second the curse was going to hit him. Alexander side stepped the curse to his left.

Masses of cheers when up. _"_ _ _I did it! I avoided the curse."__ Alexander realised. Everybody was clapping because he avoided the curse blindfolded.

Suddenly Alexander's eye sights became fuzzy as he realised that the blindfold had been vanished. His eyes were adjusting to the light. The professor gave Alexander a pure genuine, honest smile as he said "Congratulation Mr Weasley, you successfully dodged that curse. Many starter duellers at instinctual magic would not have been able to do that."

After duelling class was lunch. As Alexander was helping himself to a little bit of everything an Owl swooped in and almost landed on his food. The owl had a letter tied to its leg. Alexander untied the letter and looked at the front of it. He recognised the writing, it was from his mother.

Alexander frowned confused _"_ _ _How would she be able to answer my mail so soon?"__ Alexander thought. But his question was answered once he had opened the envelope. The letter dated that it was written over a week ago. _"_ _ _Mum must not have received my letter yet."__ Alexander thought.

Alexander began reading the letter.

 _ _Dear Alexander,__

 _ _I hope you're well and your studies are going well. You'll never guess what happened. Your Uncle Sirius has just become the Headmaster of Hogwarts! Dumbledore thought that it was about time he should retire. Dumbledore thought that Sirius should be the next Headmaster of Hogwarts seeing as his ancestor Phineas Black was once a Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore offered your father Severus the position first but he refused. Goodness knows why.__

 _ _Anyway, you'll be in second year soon Alex! You probably are when you read this letter. Your dad and I wish you the best and stay safe.__

 _ _Love your mum,__

 _ _Hermione.__

Once Alexander had read the letter he realised just how much he missed his parents. It was different when he was at Hogwarts he could just floo home whenever he wanted to but here there were restrictions.

Alexander was also glad that Snape hadn't become the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Internally Alexander was debating whether to go back to Hogwarts. Even after spending almost his whole first year at Durmstrang, it didn't feel like home the way Hogwarts did. Alexander was considering whether it was worth leaving Durmstrang and dealing with Snape, but be in a place in which he loved. Or staying here, in a place in which he didn't belong, yet be as far away from Snape as possible. Life was full of decisions and Alexander was just finding that out.


	14. Third Year

Alexander thought that is was unfair that Durmstrang didn't allow its students a vacation during the summer. He knew right about now that Hogwarts students were piling up the Hogwarts express to make their way home. And within those students would be his brother Damien, his best friends: James, Fred and Teddy.

Instead Alexander was stuck in school for his summer, for his first day as a third year student. Alexander was still amazed that he was now that third year student while his twin brother had just finished his first year.

Alexander looked at his schedule which had just arrived during breakfast. He had potions first lesson.

Alexander realized that this year would be the first year that he would be celebrating his birthday without his brother. And frankly that idea did not settle with him well.

After breakfast Alexander made his way to potions. In the last school year he tried really hard to become better in potions, and he was proud to say that after endless nights of practice and studying he was now the top of the class. If had definitely helped Alexander understand potions better after he knew the component of all the different potions ingredient and how the influence a potion.

Alexander sat down at his usual seat in potions.

"This term in potions we will be studying the poison that dark creatures carry. And how we can counter react the poison that they have." The potions professor said.

Alexander furrowed his brows in confusion and raised his hand to ask a question. "Do you mean creatures like werewolves professor?"

"Indeed Mr Weasley." The professor answered.

"But I thought that werewolves poison were incurable" Alexander said, thinking of his Godfather.

The potions professor gave a dark chuckle and shook his head "I'm starting to wonder what random lies they fill your head with, in the other side of Europe."

The professor than looked straight at Alexander, and he felt as if the professor could see right into his soul. The professor then said "The werewolf curse is curable like most thinks but it requires a great sacrifice. Unicorn blood neutralizes the curse and purifies one's body of the curse."

"What's the sacrifice Sir?" A blond boy called out form the other side of the classroom.

"A sacrifice that no wizard would willing want to give. The curse would immediately transfer to the person who has slayed the unicorn. Which is why werewolves cannot cure their own curse."

"So the person becomes a werewolf?" Another boy called out from across the classroom.

"Not exactly. They do not become a physical werewolf. But once a month they experience a physical weakness, which will drown their physical strength." The professor said.

"That's not so bad." Alexander commented.

"The professor's eyes darkened as he looked at Alexander again. "Physical weakness is not something a wizard nor a witch takes lightly, especially for somebody else."

"But Sir." Alexander said. "If there is actually a cure they why does nobody ever cure werewolves, except for the fact that they'll be physically weak?"

"A blond boy looked at Alexander and they said "It's obvious, isn't it? Slaying unicorns is illegal, it's against the magical law, no matter what country you're in. Anyway, there isn't any unicorn in this country."

Alexander wondered in his thought. _"There may not be unicorns here, but in the UK there are loads. If I could get some unicorn blood without anyone finding out, then maybe I could cure Uncle Remus. I would willing sacrifice my health once a month if Uncle Remus didn't have to suffer anymore."_

Alexander thought about all the nice things that his Godfather had done for him and believed that this would be a good way to repay him."But I'll have to actually go back home to do that. The only way I could do that would be in a moved schools."

"Alexander mulled over that specific thought for the rest of potion class and then decided that it wasn't time yet. He had to learn more about werewolves and the specific potions. Alexander also wanted to complete his OWLs before he moved back home- if only to shove it up his brothers face. Which he would do in fourth year. Which was in the middle of next year. Alexander realized that if he did go back home at the end of his fourth year, and enrolled at Hogwarts, he would only be in the middle of his second year at Hogwarts.

The next lesson that Alexander had was The Dark arts class.

"This term you will be learning non- verbal spells. I understand that in your last school year you all learnt how to cast wand less spells. Unlike wand less spells which comes from your magical core, non- verbal spells are more based on the power of the mind. If your mind is strong enough to transfer a spell form your magical core to the tip of your wand without any pronunciations then you will be successful this term." The professor said.

The Dark Arts lesson was really mentally stressful in Alexander's opinion. But since Alexander knew how to do a bit of wand less magic already, he didn't find it as mind tearing as some of his classmates did. Alexander's classmates were teary eyes and red cheeked when they exited their Dark Arts class.

After the Dark Arts lesson Alexander didn't have any lessons that day. He decided to go to the library. If he had to be honest he would say that the library at Durmstrang was full of the darkest books he had ever seen, filled with curses that one couldn't even dream of.

Alexander went to the section of the library where books about dark creatures were stored. Alexander soon found a book on werewolves. A lot of the books in the Dark Creatures sections were of creatures that Alexander had not even heard of.

Alexander decided to borrow the book so he could read it in his spear time, while thinking of how he could get his hands on unicorn blood.


	15. Goodbye

Alexander was in his fourth year at Durmstrang and he was taking his OWLs at the end of that year. He would be taking the same equivalent OWLs that fifth years at Hogwarts took at the end of their fifth year, and due to that he was nervous. He didn't know if he would be ready for it all at the tender age of twelve.

Alexander looked at his schedule and found that he had Charms, for his fist lesson. He wondered what he would be learning this year. After breakfast he made his way to his charms lesson. As he entered the class he made his way to his usual seat in which he had sat in since he had started Durmstrang.

Alexander sat down on his designated desk and opened his textbook to the assigned page in which the instructions were written on- the old fashioned black board. Alexander realized that the pages he had to read up were on magic that were done only by eye contact.

Ten minutes prior to the lesson starting the professor entered the classroom.

"Sorry for the lateness" He greeted. "I hope you all have been following the instructions that I've left up on the board.

Most of the class nodded their head as a response, Alexander included.

"This term we will be learning to do spells with just eye contact. Only highly skilled Wizards and Witches can fully master this art, and most of you seem adequate enough," The professor said. Alexander took that as a complement, since most of the professors at Durmstrang were harsh and brute.

"I know you all know how to do spells wandlessly and non-verbal. But with non- wand spells, one needs to raise their arms to the position where the spell is intended. With spells done by eye contact, you could cast a spell without your target not knowing," The professor explained.

A brown haired, eager boy exclaimed "That's awesome, so I could be just casually looking at someone and ta-da! I've just cursed them."

The professor nodded in approval "Exactly."

In the middle of Charms lesson, Alexander's mind wandered off to the potion which he was planning to make for his Godfather. He had completed most of the research and the only thing left was the essence of a rare plant, which he knew certainly did not grow in Russia. He knew that it grew in cooler climates and wandered if it grew back home. But Alexander was nervous to ask anybody about it, the plant was famous for one thing- Wolfsbane potion. And he didn't want people to think things, so he decided that he had to somehow obtain it.

Another worry that Alexander had that involved the potion was the Unicorn blood. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared out of his mind. He had no idea how he was suppose to slay a unicorn, but knew that that was an essential ingredient for the potion. No matter what it costed, Alexander knew that he had to commit that murder.

"Mr Weasley!" The Charms professor called out. Pulling Alexander from his intense trail of thought.

"Yes Sir?" Alexander asked.

"How does magic from your core transfer to your target?" The professor asked.

"Your magic from your core will be extracted via the power of your mind, which means that you'll have to be thinking about the spell which you want to perform while containing eye contact with your target." Alexander recited, from his memory.

"The professor nodded his head, signifying that Alexander's answer was correct.

"After Charms Alexander had The Dark Arts class. He walked into the class and sat in the middle of the class, his usual seat. As soon the professor got everybody in the class settled he spoke. "This term I will be teaching you all to create your own Dark spell."

Alexander sucked on his breath. He hated himself for doing Dark Magic, but it was another thing to actually create his own spell. Alexander didn't want to do this. He really couldn't get himself to go even deeper in the Dark Arts. Alexander knew that if he did do this he wouldn't be able to stop using Dark Magic. Alexander knew how addictive Dark Magic was, and knew that nearly all the professors in Durmstrang were addicts. He knew that the students- him included- were heading that way. Alexander didn't want that. He really, couldn't live life like this. So he did the only thing that he could think of at that time.

Alexander got up from his seat and walked out of the class. Everybody froze and watched him. The professor was furious with the disrespect that Alexander was showing towards him, and shouted. "If you don't sit right back down, you'll be expelled, Boy! Mark my work boy, you'll be expelled by the end of the day. SIT BACK DOWN!" The professor shouted.

Alexander ignored him and carried on walking and thought _"It doesn't matter if you expel me, I'm leaving anyway."_

" _This is it. I'm finally leaving this place,"_ Alexander thought. He went to his dorm to pack all his things. And once he entered his dorm, he looked around. He didn't want to take any thing apart from his clothes and wand back home. None of it bought back good memories. Alexander didn't really have any friends in Durmstrang. Sure, he spoke to people in class. But they weren't his friends. _"Not like James, Fred and Teddy,"_ Alexander thought.

"Alexander gathered all his belonging which he wanted to take with him and literally just walked out of Durmstrang.

"Goodbye Durmstrang. You've thought me loads." Alexander whispered, as he exited the building for the last time.

Alexander wandered if he had done the right thing, leaving Durmstrang. But decided that he probably just saved his humanity by walking out of that class. Since he started Durmstrang the only spells Alexander actually used was Dark Spells. And he couldn't wait until he wasn't obliged to use them.

Alexander didn't know where he should go now. He didn't want to go back home, that meant that he would have to tell his parent that he had been using dark spells. And he certainly didn't want to experience that. His parent didn't know anything about him using Dark Magic.

Alexander decided that he would first just focus on getting back to England. He decided to use one of the pubs that were around and flow to the leaky cauldron, which was situated in Hogsmeade. If all went well he would be in England in a matter of minutes.

As Alexander made his way to the pub, he scrunched his nose up due to the revolting smell.

Alexander was scrawny and small compared to the other boys his age. Alexander wandered how tall his brother was now. Damien was always a tad bit shorter than Alexander. And he always thought that he would be taller than Damien. But Alexander realized that Dark Magic had stunted his growth. His body wasn't use to Dark Magic. His parents had always used light magic when he was a kid. Those kids that were in Durmstrang were use to Dark Magic being in the air, and thus using Dark Magic didn't affect them much. Alexander hoped that Damien wasn't so much taller than him now, but he was fully aware that he still looked like an eleven year old.

Alexander pushed past everyone in the pub and found the flow powder standing on top of the fireplace. Alexander took a pinch and threw in into the fire place. He watched as the fire turned from red to brought green. Alexander shouted 'The Leaky Cauldron' as he stepped into the fireplace.

Seconds later he found himself sprawled out onto the floor. As he picked himself up Alexander looked around. And sure enough, he found himself in the Leaky Cauldron.

Alexander got out of the leaky cauldron, and for some wired reason the thing that he remembered at that time was the rare plant that he needed. Alexander decided to go to the apocracy.

Alexander realized that everybody was staring at him weirdly. After a few seconds it clicked why everybody was staring at him. " _They're probably wandering what I'm doing by myself out in a busy shopping area."_

Alexander entered the apocracy and the awful smell of it gave him a mental shock. The mixed smell of different plants and potions together was giving him a nausea.

Alexander forced himself to go forward to the counter. And he faced a middle aged man that was giving him an unusual look. "What can I help you with Sunny?" The man asked.

"I'm looking for a plant." Alexander answered.

"The man grinned at him "Well you've certainly come to the right place." The man said, waving his arms around, signalling all the different plants that they had.

"Yeah. I'm ….er looking for the Lupano Plant." Alexander said.

The man stopped grinning and he his eyes hardened. "Why are you asking?" He asked in a serious voice.

"I need it for a potion that I am making." Alexander said briefly.

"And what is this potion for?"

Alexander shook his head. He didn't want to explain himself to this man. "Do you have it or not?" Alexander asked, straight forwardly.

"No" The man said. "We do not." Alexander could tell that the man was lying. His eyes twitched, and Alexander being an expert liar knew that that was a sign that someone was lying.

"Fine" Alexander said. _"I'll just have to find another way to get the plant,"_ Alexander thought. As he began to turn to walk out of the shop a voice froze Alexander's heart into place. A deep voice, which Alexander hadn't heard in over a year.

"Mr Weasley, what are you doing here?"


	16. A Pang Of Guilt

**Authors Note: If any of you have any questions/ ideas/thoughts regarding this story I'd be pleased to hear them all. I'll also be answering your questions in each chapter that I write when I end it.**

Alexander turned around and instantaneously his eyes widened. _"_ _ _Ugh I don't want to be dealing with him now,"__ he thought.

"I'll repeat it again, what are you doing here Mr Weasley. From when I last checked, you were suppose to be at that Dark Arts school of yours." Snape sneered.

Alexander smirked "You're checking up on me." It wasn't a question, more of a definite statement.

Snape eyed the boy and noticed how he hadn't changed since he last saw him which was over a year ago. He then compared it to his other son, Damien. Throughout the last year Damien had grew. He was taller and perhaps one could argue much more muscular, though you couldn't tell if he wore lost lose Hogwarts uniform. All in all, Damien was now bigger than Alexander. Snape then wandered why, and instantly his thought jumped to the correct answer. _"_ _ _He's been practising dark magic."__

"I'm sure it's natural to check up on my own son from time to time. See how he's doing." Snape said, as if it was totally normal.

"Well don't." Alexander stated. He then started to walk away, but Snape wasn't having that. _"_ _ _I'm not going to lose you again."__ Snape thought. Snape held onto Alexander's arms firmly.

"You never did answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I'm shopping, duh! Just like you Snape." Alexander said.

"You're not allowed out of school premises at Durmstrang. Especially not this far out." Snape pointed out.

"So?" Alexander asked, trying to shrug his arms out of Snape's grips.

Snape took a minute glance at his eldest son and then said slowly "You're expelled from that school, aren't you? That's why you're here when you're not suppose to be."

"I haven't been expelled." Alexander retorted. "I left because I wanted to. Nobody kicked me out."

Snape raised an eyebrow "Amuse me, why did you leave?"

Alexander looked at his father straight in the eye "I left because of dark magic. You were right, weren't you? I couldn't take it any longer."

Snape let go of his sons arms and then asked "Where are you going to go now?"

Alexander shrugged "Home probably."

"You can't" Snape said. "You parents along with Damien and Rose are away for the week- It's Easter holidays. You'll have to stay with me."

Alexander's eyes widened and he then refused. "I'm not staying with you!"

"Where else will you stay? And as you're father I technically have legal rights to you. You'll be staying will me." Snape said in a way that made his words final.

Alexander didn't argue. Even he knew that Snape was his best choice. He didn't have anywhere else to turn to. Hogwarts was out for the holidays and his parents weren't at home either.

Alexander headed back with Snape to Hogwarts. After a year of not seeing the majestic castle Alexander had forgotten how amazing it had looked.

Alexander followed Snape up to a part of Hogwarts he had never seen. "What is this place?"

"It's the staff quarters. Where did you think we all lived?" Snape asked.

Alexander shrugged. To be honest he had never given that a thought.

Snape opened the door and then said "You'll be staying here with me for the next two weeks. You're brother will be back here next week to spend the remainder of the holidays with me."

"Where's my room?" Alexander said as he walked into Snape's quarters. It had a massive living room, almost the same size as the Gryffindor common room- if he remembered correctly. There was also a medium sized kitchen and from what he could see, Alexander presumed that there were also two bedrooms.

Snape headed towards a bedroom and opened the door. When the door opened Alexander saw the room covered in Slytherin posters. "This will be your room. Damien usually stays in here whenever he feels like it." Snape then flicked his wand and a ready made twin bed appeared besides the one that was already there.

"Great" Alexander muttered sarcastically. _"_ _ _If I'm staying here I'm definitely removing the wall posters."__

"Make yourself at home" Snape said. "I'll be speaking with the headmaster about your enrolment here."

"You mean Uncle Sirius" Alexander said. "And who said I'm going to go school here?"

Snape raised an eyebrow "Where else are you going to go school?"

Alexander said nothing, he truly had no idea where else he'd want to go to school, except Hogwarts. He could see his friends here, not to mention his family if he went here. Snape took his son's silence as an agreement and then walked out to find Professor Black.

Alexander walked into his suppose room and began changing the posters. He turned all the posters into Gryffindor ones and changed the colour of the wall to red. He then changed the bedding of both his and Damien's bed into Gryffindor style- the curtains included.

When Alexander was done redecorating he looked around and felt satisfied with the work he'd done. Alexander's plan began drifting into his trail of thoughts and he started to think about how he'd get the plant he needed. He wandered if Snape had any of those plants. _"_ _ _I'd better check it out."__ He also needed to obtain Unicorn blood to create his potions. As soon as he began thinking about ways to obtain the unicorn blood there was a knock on his room door.

Alexander went up to open it and Snape was standing outside his room. "I spoke to the headmaster and he agreed to allow you to join second year. Though he did mention that you'd require a re- sorting." Snape said.

"Second year! I was in my fourth year at Durmstrang" Alexander exclaimed. "And I don't want a re- sorting. I'm a Gryffindor through and through."

"You may not be a Gryffindor any more. Not after spending a whole year at a school whose motto is all based on the Dark Arts. And you'll be in the same year as the rest of the students of your age." Snape said.

"I'm a true Gryffindor" Alexander said- more to himself if anything. And then he closed the door on Snape's face.

"I'll call you for lunch" Snape shouted through the door.

Alexander rolled his eyes and then began thinking about the lupano plant that he needed. He was almost 100% sure that Snape had the plant. The only way to get his hands on it was to steal in without Snape finding out.

Alexander placed an invisibility charm on himself. He knew that his charms skill wasn't that great so the invisibility charm wouldn't last long. He had to go now. Alexander slowly opened his room door and crept out. He saw Snape in the kitchen. _"_ _ _Probably preparing lunch."__ Alexander crept past Snape and reached the entrance of Snape's quarters. He slowly opened the door and tip toed out. _"_ _ _Yes!"__

As soon as Alexander was out of the quarters he ran to Snape's potion storage room. The room was locked but a simple Alohomora spell sorted that out. Alexander walked into the potion storage room and the spell was exactly the same as the apocracy but less intense.

Alexander rifled through different boxes which contained a million different potions ingredients. Ten minutes later he still couldn't find the ingredients and was about to give up. But a dazzling light caught his eyes. On the top shelf was a metal box. Alexander used a ladder- which was placed in the corner- to reach the metal box. When he finally reached the ladder he carefully opened the box.

In it was what Alexander recognised as the Lupano plants. _"_ _ _Finally, I found it."__ Alexander heard the potions door opening and he quickly stuffed some of the Lupas plant that he needed in his pocket.

Too soon Snape opened the door of his storage. His eyes widened as he saw his eldest son on the top of a ladder holding a metal box which was full of an ingredient that he used for Wolfbanes potion.

"What are you doing with that box?" Snape asked angrily.

"I needed some ingredients for a potion, I couldn't buy it at the apocracy." Alexander said as if it wasn't a big deal, climbing down the ladder.

"Well, what potions would you need the lupno plant for. There really only is one-" Snape then suddenly stopped in mid sentence. "You're not are you?" He asked.

Alexander shrugged knowing exactly what Snape was saying and playing along with it, "So what if I am?"

Snape then grabbed his sons arms to make his look at him. "When?"

Alexander shook his head "It doesn't matter. I need this plant Snape" Alexander said desperately.

Snape stared down at his eldest son for a moment. He just couldn't believe it. He felt sorry for Alexander. Cursed at such a young age with something incurable. "I could make it for you, you know. I make Wolfbanes potion for your Godfather every month."

 _"_ _ _He knows who my Godfather is. God he really does know a lot about me."__ Alexander smiled sweetly and said "I can do it myself, I've been doing it for a while."

"Fine, but if you need help then-" Snape agreed.

Alexander interrupted "I'll be sure to ask you." He then looked up at Snape and said genuinely "This really means a lot, thanks I guess."

Snape smiled. For the first time, he smiled at Alexander. "I know."

Looking at his father smiling at him, Alexander felt a pang of guilt.

 **A review from a guest asked about Alexander's conflicting personality. Thank you for asking. Alexander has found out over a year ago that his father is not who he thought he was for the past eleven years. So he would clearly be troubled by this. In my view he wants to get back at Snape for not being there for him and for choosing Damien over him, just because Damien is a slytherin, just like Snape himself. But the light side of Alexander's personality knows he's being childish and wants to do what's right. To sum up Alexander is a typical teenager (Though not really a teen since he's only 12) who has conflicting emotions that causes him to ensue different perspectives and ideals.**


	17. Slaying of the Unicorn

"Have you created your Wolfbane potion yet?" Snape asked his eldest son.

Alexander stared at Snape for a moment wandering what he was going on about and then remembered. _"_ _ _Oh yeah, I told him I was a werewolf."__

"Em… no, not yet" Alexander said nervously.

"Well you better hurry the full moon is in two weeks." Snape said. "Or I could make it for you. I've already made Remus his one."

 _"_ _ _That'll just be a waste of a potion since Uncle Remus won't need Wolfbane any-more"__

"Eh… no I'm fine." Alexander said. He started mentally making plans to retrieve Unicorn blood. But he had to do it without Snape knowing. _"_ _ _I should do it tonight without Snape knowing, get it over and done with."__

"Can I go to Hogsmeade?" Alexander asked.

Snape looked at his eldest son in suspicion. "Why?"

Alexander got annoyed "I don't need to explain my self to you."

Snape gave his son a pointed look "Actually you do, I'm your father."

Alexander turned his head away so he wasn't looking at Snape. "So can I go?"

"No" Snape said firmly.

"Whatever." Alexander replied. _"_ _ _Like hell I'm listening to you!"__ He went off to his room.

Snape rolled his eyes at his eldest son. " _ _He might as well be my youngest son"__ Snape thought. _"_ _ _He looks much younger than Damien and he acts way immaturely. I'll have to give him nutrient potions."__ Snape decided.

Lunch time rolled around. Snape made his way to Alexander's bedroom and knocked on the door. Snape got no reply. "I'm coming in" He called out.

Snape pushed open his son's door and found it empty. Snape couldn't point at what the feeling was but he felt his heart pound two times faster, with twice as power. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and the hair on his arms were standing on edge.

Snape then noticed that the window was open. _"_ _ _He had better not!"__ Snape looked out of the window and the ground was about twenty meters off of the ground. _"_ _ _If he climbed out of the window how is he not splattered?"__ No human being- wizard or not- could jump that far down. And Snape was one hundred percent sure that his son hadn't used the front door to go out or else he would have heard him. Or at least seen him.

Snape rushed to the outdoors of Hogwarts. He knew his son wasn't inside of Hogwarts, he had asked all the house elf If they had seen a black haired, black eyed young child. And they had all replied no. Snape was about to go frantic when he heard a loud horse- like cry. His head snapped towards the source of the sound. It seemed like it had come from the forbidden forest.

Wand out and on high alert, Snape marched into the forbidden forest. As he went further and further into the forest the cry was louder and much clearer. Suddenly a strong smell almost knocked him unconscious. _"_ _ _Is that Unicorn blood? Don't tell me someone is actually stupid enough to slay a Unicorn and be cursed for life."__

A scene of complete horror was what Snape saw next. His eyes widened and he almost dropped his wand. Thank God for Snape being an ex- spy, or the scene he had just witnessed would have been enough to cause him to become mentally fragile.

In front of him he saw his son covered with blood from head to toe. He was wearing a white t- shirt so the blood was extremely viable on his clothes. Lying on the ground was a dead but innocent looking Unicorn. On it was slashed of cut marks and it seemed like Alexander had thrown a cutting curse at it. From the cuts gallons and gallons of blood was leaking out.

"Don't touch it!" Snape shouted at Alexander. It seemed like his son had not noticed his presence. "Unicorn blood will curse you even more than slaying it will."

Alexander shot an annoyed look at Snape "I didn't just kill it for the fun of it. I need the blood." And to Snape's horror Alexander retrieved a vial from his pockets and stored some blood in it.

"What are you doing!" Snape shouted angrily.

"None of your business Snape! Leave me alone." Alexander said as he began sealing the open cuts of the unicorn. Then afterwards he removed the blood off of himself and the ground.

Once all the blood was removed Snape didn't hesitate to grab Alexander's arm and drag him back to Hogwarts.

"Get off me!" Alexander shouted back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape shouted back. His face red. "You've just been cursed for life!"

Alexander pulled his arms away from Snape's grips. "Why is it any of your problem?"

Snape turned around to look at his son "You're my son!"

Alexander scoffed and walked pass Snape towards Hogwarts "Damien is YOUR son. I don't belong to YOU."

Snape followed after Alexander back to his quarters. Once inside Snape began shouting at his son again. "Go to your room."

Alexander folded his arms "You can't tell me what to do."

"I can and I will" Snape responded. And then he began shouting at Alexander again "You already have the werewolves curse and now you've just made it even worse!"

"Why do you even care Snape?" Alexander asked, emphasising each syllable. "You never seemed to cared before. In fact I remember you saying that YOU wished that I had died."

Snape went silent for a moment and then spoke, "I care Alexander because you are my son and I said all those awful things because I wasn't thinking straight."

"You're a horrible actor Snape. Don't bother pretending to care when you and I both know that you don't care." Alexander then paused and for an after thought added. "About me that is." Alexander said as he began to retrieve to his room. _"_ _ _The only care you have is for your Slytherin Son."__

Snape watched as his son went into his room, cursed and all and thought, _"_ _ _You don't know how much I care about you Alexander. You and your brother bought back light into my world. And it's killing me that you're destroying your life life this."__


	18. Damien

The next day was the day of Damien's arrival. He was due to arrive at Hogwarts by himself quite early in the morning.

Snape knocked on Alexander's bedroom room and when no reply for entrance came he walked in. He saw his dark tousled haired son asleep. Alexander had the same hair as Snape did when he was younger, yet with added twists and curls from his mother.

Snape did the curtains and the twelve year old boy didn't even flinch. So Snape being Snape decided to take drastic measures. He shook his son awake who practically jumped out of bed, thinking that someone was attacking him.

"Good your up." Snape said, acting like he didn't just shake his son awake. "Your brother will be here in about an hour. I want you bathed, dressed and presentable." Snape then walked out.

Alexander groaned and then like a typical tweenager, he flopped down on his bed- face first. _"_ _ _Urgh, I don't want to see Damien. And I need to get that potion done."__ Alexander thought.

He dragged himself to the shower and wore a grey hoddie with black jeans. He also decided to wear a cap that said _'_ _ _nobody knows I'm drunk.'__ Till this day, Alexander still remembered how he had gotten possession of quite an amusing cap. His uncle Fred and George was looking after him, Damien and Rose for the afternoon a couple of years back. They had decided to go to muggle town to shop- Uncle Fred and George's treat. They were walking down a cap stall when Rose saw a pink sparkly cape with jewels all around it. She didn't have to do much begging to get her uncles to buy it for her. Uncle George than saw some novelty caps and one which said ' _ _nobody knows I'm drunk'__ had immensely spiked his interest. With huge persuasion from George, Uncle Geoge was able to buy is nephew the cap, which he had thought was hilarious.

When Alexander had come out of his room, within two seconds he was send back to his room to get rid of he hat.

"What's that on your head?" Snape asked, once he saw his son enter the room.

"It's a cap" Alexander said, in an obvious tone.

"Take it off. It's message is disrespectful."

"No. I like it. It's mine."

"I don't want people to get the wrong message and think you're some drunk child, who has nothing in his life, except for some drinks." Snape said. _"_ _ _Just like my father."__

Alexander stared for a second two long and then decided to complie with him. He didn't want an argument with Snape, so early in the morning.

Once Alexander had come back with the cap off he heard another voice before he entered the living room.

"Dad I wish you had come it was so fun." Alexander immediately recognised that voice. The voice he had heard his entire life. He stepped out into the room. Upon entrance the guest stared at him in shock.

"Good holiday Damien?" Alexander said, raising his eyebrow. Clearly Snape hadn't told him of his 'other' son's arrival.

Snape decided to intervene as he remembered quite clearly the result of their last duel. "Alexander is now back with us, and will be staying."

Now it was time for Damien to give his older brother (by a couple of minutes) a raised eyebrow "why are you back now?"

Alexander didn't say anything but stared back at Damien with a challenging look. Upon seeing his brother after a year and a half, Alexander noticed some drastic changes. Damien was now a good two inches taller than him. He was surprised why Snape hadn't mentioned that major difference between them. But Alexander still betted that if it came down to a physical fight, he would still be able to beat his brother due to the combat training he had had at Durmstrang. If Alexander remembered correctly, which he did, he was the best in his year at it.

"Alexander had decided to resume his studies as Hogwarts with his friends and family." Snape said. He didn't want to give Damien any reason to tease or fight with his brother. In fact all Snape wanted was for his two sons to get along.

"Right," Damien said. "I'm going to go to my room and put my stuff away." And he went. Alexander grinned for what was about to happen.

"What happened to my room!" Alexander heard Damien exclaim. Snape ran, or well speed walked to the scene of the crime. Upon looking into his son's room he did indeed seen a vast amount of Gryffindor posters with a red and gold theme throughout the room. In Snape's opinion and it seemed like Damien's too, this room was enough to give any Slytherin a conniption. This room seemed to be much more Gryffindorish than he had last seen it- which was this morning.

"You and your brother will both be staying in this room." Snape said. He heard his oldest son snigger behind him.

"But I can't stay in here dad. Everything is red." Damien complained. Alexander felt a stab in his heart when he heard Damien call Snape 'dad'. __Why was it that Snape lets Damien call him that, but he hates the idea of me saying it. Does he really value his Slytherin son more than me?"__ Alexander thought.

Snape took out his wand that took half the room's Gryffindor posters off. He then replaced it with Slytherin posters. "Better?" Snape asked.

"It's fine." Damien said grudely. Once Damien had entered his room to unpack everything, Snape and Alexander went back to the living room.

"Can I go walk around the castle?" Alexander asked Snape.

"Why?" Snape asked suspiciously. The last time he had allowed Alexander out of his sight, the kid went killing Unicorns.

Alexander shrugged "I just want to think freely, about everything."

"You can think freely here in this room." Snape said.

"But I-"

"No Alexander. I am not letting you go out of this quarters by yourself." Snape said firmly.

"Fine." The twelve year old boy said grudely.

Alexander then went back to his room and lied on his bed. He watched his brother unpack all his stuff. For a good five minutes both boys were silent doing their own things.

"Why are you really back then?" Damien asked.

"Hogwart's way better."

"Then why did you leave?"

Alexander sat up on his bed, staring at his twin brother. "Do you really want to know Damien?"

Damien stared back at his brother and then nodded his head.

"I left because of you and Snape."

"What did I do? What did dad do?" There is was again a twist of the knife.

"Your DAD hated me. Actually he hates me. He said he's rather see me dead." Alexander said, empathising each word.

"What?" Damien said surprised. "Dad would never say that."

Alexander stood up and walked towards the door "Yeah well, shows just how much you know him." He then opened it and left.


	19. Mission Accomplished

Alexander woke up that morning really early. Like really early. It was five thirty in the morning and he had made sure that both Snape and Damien were asleep. Alexander glanced to his left where Damien's bed layed, and as correctly as planned his brother was asleep.

Alexander tip- toed out of the room and made sure to carefully close the room door behind him. He walked past the living room and kitching through the quarters main door. Alexander made sure that he carefully shut that door as well. _"I don't want Snape finding out that I left. I better be back before they wake."_

Alexander made sure that he remembered all the ingredients that he needed: unicorn blood and the plant more commonly used for wolfbane potion. There was a couple of more ingredients but Alexander knew that he could easily find them in Snape's potion store. Alexander went to his 'fathers' potion lab and wordlessly and wandlessly unlocked the door, and it worked. The potions door was open. _'Snape should change the security spell_."

Alexander then began making the potion, he knew that nobody in the castle was up including the house elves. He let the plant soak in the unicorn blood for ten minutes, while he chopped the rose thorn and granted the moonstone. Alexander then used tweezers to pick the soaked plant leaves and heated it up to melt it. He then pored the liquid into the rose thorn and moon stone, and then finally sprinkled the pearl dust on it. He then left the potion in sunlight for another five minutes. This was one of the potions that Alexander studied in his second year at Durmstrang. It was not a compex potion but the ingredients needed was scarce. All in all, Alexander spent less than half an hour on the potion. By the time the potion was completed the clock was gone just past six. He knew that he had only half an hour before Snape would wake up. Even on holidays the potion master insisted on waking up extremely early.

Alexander then wandlessly shrunk the bottle that the potion was in, so that it could undetectably fit inside the pocket of his nightgown. As carefully as he had entered Snape's potion lab, just as carefully he left it, making sure that he locked it before leaving. Similarly Alexander quietly got into his 'fathers' quarters without being detected. He had managed to get into the quarters but it seemed like he was not quiet enough the get inside his shared bedroon.

Damien woke up at the sound of light foot steps. He opened his eyes, and lifted himself to a sitting position to see his twin brother sneaking into the room. "What are you doing?" Damien mumbeled.

Alexander's head snapped at the source of the noise. He had been too busy and absorbed in trying to not get caught that he had not seen his brother wake up. "Nothing" He said, all too quickly.

"I'm not stupid you know" Damien said, getting out of bed. "Where did you go?"

"Bathroom Damien" Alexander said, dismissing his brother. "I'm tired, let me go to sleep."

"I know you're up to something."

Alexander gave his brother a quick rise of an eyebrow and an amusing look, "Ok."

It seemed like all the noise had woken up Snape who let himself into his children's room. He saw his sons Damien and Alexander fully awake, both still wearing their night clothes. But only one wearing their nightgowns. If Snape had not been a spy he would have dismissed this form of attire instantaneously. But he knew better. "Why are you both up so early, and making such a loud racket so early in the morning?"

Alexander and Damien remained quiet, none of them spoke. "Well?"

Damien shook his head "Sorry for waking you up, Alexander just needed the bathroom and he couldn't seem to do it quietly."

Alexander looked at his brother quiet shocked, though he made sure that he didn't let it show in his expression. _"Why would he cover for me?"_

Snape eyed both his twins and said "Since you're both up, you can help me prepare breakfast." And he then walked out, closing the door behind him.

Once the door was close Alexander asked "Why did you cover for me?"

"Maybe because I didn't want you to get into trouble."

Alexander eyed his brother carefully and then accepted his answer "Thanks." He then began getting his clothes out for the day.

"You're different." Damien said, as he too prepared his outfit for the day.

Alexander turned "How so?"

Damien shrugged "You seem older, mature, less childish."

Alexander smiled at his brother "Look who's talking."

Damien pulled his hand through is brown hair "Yeah, I've grown, but so has everyone else." And then he looked at his brother, "except you."

Alexander mock placed his hands in the air "No need to rub it in Damien."

"I'm not, but you having grown in the last year, why?"

 _"He doesn't need to know the real reason"_ Alexander thought, "Maybe I'm just meant to look like a kid forever" Alexander joked. Damien smiled at him. But on a serious note Alexander said, "Damien, about that duel-"

Damien interrupted him "It's fine. It was my fault, I shouldn't have attacked you first.

"I could have killed you."

"I could have killed you as well" Damien said, and that seemed like the end of that conversation, with none of the brothers saying anything more.

Both the boys got dressed, Damien in the bedroom, Alexander in the bathroom. And together they went to the kitchin to eat.

"You both took your time." Snape said.

"We were talking things out" Damien said, as he sat on a chain to their dinning table.

Snape turned to look as his sons "So everything's fine between you two?"

Damien shrugged casually "Yes."

"Good" Snape said. _"This is the first time I have both my son's with me"_ Snape realised. He placed a plate stacked with pancakes and a jug full of syrup on the table. "Alexander are your parent notified of your return?" Snape asked.

Alexander looked surprising at Snape. _"This is the first time he has used my first name, without adding an insult to it."_ He shook his head.

"I think we should visit your parents today, I'm sure your parents and Rose especially would like to see you." Snape said. Alexander shrugged not caring. The only thing on is mind was how to get the potion to his uncle Remus.

"What is Teddy doing this holiday?" Alexander asked Damien casually.

"Nothing that I know of, why?" Damien answered.

"I haven't seen him for a while. I'd like to seen him and Aunty Tonks and Uncle Remus. Can I?" Alexander asked Snape.

"I don't see why not. We can visit them before we visit your parents." Snape answered. _"This is the first genuine conversation I'm having with my son."_ Snape thought.

Alexander didn't smile, nor did he look grateful. He just nodded in acceptance.

After breakfast was cleared away, Snape was amused by his sons outfit choice. Alexander was wearing all black, head to toes, while Damien was wearing all white. "Is this Ying and Yang?"

Damien cracked a laugh and smiled while Alexander seemed disinterested. The three of them flooed to the Lupin household. Once they had arrived at their destination they saw Remus and Tonks in the living room just talking.

"Sorry to impose on you like this, but Alexander really wanted to visit Teddy," Snape said. Remus and Tonks greeted Snape and hugged Damien. Once they saw Alexander Tonks squealed with delight. "You should have told us you were back for the holidays Alex."

"It was an unplanned thing" He said to his Godmother. "But I'm back for good."

"Let me greet my God son Nymphadora." Remus said to his wife in a teasing and loving way.

His wife glared at him in a childish way, while Remus hugged Alexander. "Back for good are you?"

"Yep," Alexander said smiling at his God parents "Where's Teddy?"

"He's upstairs. He'll be pleased to have you and Damien for company." Remus said. The twins headed up the stairs to talking to their Godbrother and friend.

Once the twins were out of ear shot Remus asked Snape "Why is Alex back, not that I'm not glad to see him."

"I guess he didn't really like it there, preferred it at Hogwarts." Snape said. For some odd reason, Snape was really protective of the reason that his son left Durmstrang. He didn't want everyone to make his son feel bad.

Upstairs, Damien and Alexander knocked on Teddy's bedroom door. Having been in this house one thousand times before, they knew which room belonged to their friend.

"Dad I don't want to talk right now!" Damien and Alexander head Teddy shout from inside the room. They both gave each other knowing smirked that Teddy Lupin was in trouble with his parents. The twins then decided to open the door.

Upon open they found Teddy lying on bed, face down. "I don't want to talk" He said, clearly hearing that his bedroom door had been opened.

"Not even to me." Alexander said teasingly. Teddy's head bounced up from his bed as he turned his whole body around.

"Alex, gosh you're back. I thought you were in Durmstrang." Teddy said, sitting up in bed.

"I was, but I'm back for good. Missed me?"

Teddy grinned, "The groups hasn't been the same without you."

"Are you in trouble Teddy?" Damien asked.

Teddy rolled his eyes, "Mum caught me trying to dungball Uncle Fred when he was over yesterday. I'm grounded for the day."

"Yeah, Uncle Fred has the best of pranks" Alexander said. "Now that I'm back , mischief in Hogwarts can rein again." That earned a chuckle from Teddy and a frown from Damein, who unfortunately was never into pulling pranks. "Lets go downstairs." The three of them headed downstairs, and once they had arrived it was obvious that the adults had changed their topic of discussion.

"Would you like tea Severus?" Tonks asked. Snape accepted and Alexander thought that this was a great time to intervene with his potions.

"I'll help," Alexander offered.

"No, don't be silly Alex. I can do it myself." Tonks said, laughing.

"No, I insist." He said smiling making his way towards the kitchen. He could feel everybody's stare at him. Tonks came after him into the kitchen.

"A change of heart Alexander?" Tonks teased.

"Nah, just same old me. I feel like helping out."

"I can make tea, Alex."

"I can help." Alexander insisted.

"You're not trying to poison your father are you?"

Tonks saw Alexander visibly flinch when she said the 'f' word. "No, of course not. Damien would be devastated if I did that."

 _"Aunt Tonks has clearly heard that Snape and I don't get along"_ Alexander thought.

"Well just in case, I'll make Severus's tea and you can make Remus's. I won't be having any and I know you boys just abhor the taste of tea." Tonks said.

"Ok" Alexander said. _"Perfect."_

While making the tea, while his Aunts back was turned Alexander poured his potion into his uncle's cup of tea. He made sure to stir it well. Once both cups of tea was made, he handed it to his uncle who raised an eyebrow at him. "Thank you Alex."

Alexander smiled but wasn't really listening to the conversation that was happening due to the nervousness that he felt in his throat every time his Uncle Remus took a sip from his cup.

"Alright, I think we should head out now." Snape said, once he had finished his tea. "Thank you for the tea Tonks."

"No problem," She said, smiling.

Alexander and Damien stood up, getting ready to leave. "I'll see you at Hogwarts right?" Teddy asked.

Alexander grinned, "Yep."

The three, left with goodbyes and flooed out to the granger- Weasley's household. Once they had arrived at their destination Damien went off and as Alexander was about to follow his brother Snape kept him back. "I gave Remus his wolfbane potion today. I wanted to ask, but forgot. Have you made yours yet?"

"Yes" Alexander answered. He saw Snape's features relax.

"Good, the full moons in two days. I think your parents have a right to know Alexander."

"Know what?" He asked confused.

"About your lycanthrope," Snape said gently.

Alexander gave a nervous look "I want to tell them myself." He said, _"Great, what am I going to do now?"_

Damien came back with Ron, Hermione and Rose in tow. "What are you two whispering about?" Damien asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Alexander answered.

"Alex your back" Hermione said, giving her son a huge motherly hug. Once Ron had managed to pry her fingers off of him, he took gave his son a hug.

"I'm glad your back son." He said.

"Me too dad." Alexander said smiling at Ron.

Snape felt a pang of hurt in his heart as he heard his son call another man 'dad'. _"I wish Hermione had told me about the twins from the very beginning. I should be the one to be called by that title not some other 'step dad', even if he did raise my children with love."_

"How long are you here for love?" Hermione asked her son.

Snape watched his son grin and it seemed so strange to him to see his son smiling and grinning. Alexander never gave him a smile, heck his son didn't even trust him.

"I've decided to go back to Hogwarts."

"Why, what happened?" Hermione was clearly switching onto her over protective mother mode.

"Nothing mum. I think I preferred Hogwarts before Durmstrang." Alexander answered.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, remembering why her son decided to go to Durmstrang in the first place.

"Yep." He answered. "I shouldn't have left in the first place."

Snape watched as Ron and Hermione hugged Alexander, wishing he was allowed to do the same to his son.


	20. Don't leave me

The evening was approaching as the sun sunk lower and lower under the horizon creating a beautiful serene glow. Damien was out playing Quidditch, something which Alexander was not really fond of. Alexander was lying on the couch watching some muggle TV shows. He was baffled, when he realised that Snape had managed to find a loop hole for using muggle technology around magic.

Alexander watched his brother out of the window. He had to admit Damien was an amazing flyer, much, much better than his uncle Harry. But then perhaps that was because his Uncle Harry was older. Alexander decided to go out and join Damien. Alexander smirked _"_ _ _I could show Damien all my flying skills."__

Once Alexander walked out of Snape's quarters into the Quidditch pitch, only to find Snape shouting at Damien.

"You could have died! What were you thinking?" Snape shouted at his youngest son, who was back on the ground, holding his broomstick.

"Chillax Dad!" Damien said. "I was just practising so I could get into the Quidditch team."

"I won't allow you to join the team if you're pulling stunts like this, I forbid it!"

"You can't do that!" Damien exclaimed outraged.

Snape smirked at his youngest son. "Of course I can Damien, as your head of house and as your father."

"That's not fair!"

"Broomstick please." Snape said. Damien grudely handed his broomstick over. "You're grounded until school starts." Damien opened his mouth to start protesting. "If I hear another sound come out of your mouth you'll be grounded for longer." Snape said warned. "Now head back into our quarter."

Damien dragged himself back inside, sulking. Snape turned around and spotted his older son with an amused expression. "Alexander, I need to speak with you for a minutes."

Alexander approached his father. "Tonight is the full moon." Snape said.

Alexander gave a blank expressions "So?"

Snape sighed "What are you planning to do with your lycanthrope? Where are you going during the full moon?"

Alexander shrugged, "I guess I'll go to the shrieking shack."

"That is fine." Snape said and then Alexander began walking away and Snape followed him into their quarters.

Once into their quarters Alexander entered his room and found his brother sulking.

"What stunt did you pull Damien?" Alexander asked.

"Have you ever tried doing a handstand on a broomstick?"

"You did that?" Alexander said shocked.

"Unfortunately" Damien grumbled. Suddenly Alexander clutched his forehead, a groan escaped his lips in immense pain.

"Are you okay?" Damien asked, alarmed.

"I-I'm fine" Alexander muttered under all the pain.

"No you're not" Damien said. And that was instantaneously confirmed when a nose bleed erupted. "I'm calling Dad."

Alexander stood up quickly, but regretted it instantly when another stab of pain washed over his head. "No, you can't! He doesn't have to know. Please Damien." Blood was spilling down on Alexander's white T- Shirt in an alarming rate.

Damien grabbed his brother's arm and made him sit down on his bed. "I'll get some tissue, stay here." _"_ _ _Not exactly like I could do anything else"__ Alexander thought. He sat on the bed biting hard on his lips, trying to not let the tears escape while also trying to stop the blood spilling down on him. Alexander watched as his brother left the room to get his some tissue.

"Dad!" Damien shouted before he even reached the kitchen in which his father was in, making dinner.

Snape turned around to address in youngest son, whom he was still annoyed with, "What is it Damien?"

"Alexander, something has happened to him. He's got a nose bleed and I think he's in pain." Damien said. Snape nodded, and followed his youngest son into the twin's shared bedroom. Once they entered, Snape frowned. The room was empty.

Snape turned around to look at his son, "Alexander is not there Damien."

"But I-" Damien started to say and then they heard someone heaving. Snape ran towards the bathroom, where he saw his oldest son throwing up. Snape went towards his son and held his shoulders firmly but reasurringly.

When Alexander stopped throwing up, he turned around to look at his youngest brother "You said you wouldn't tell." Damien looked ashamed, eyes down on the floor. Snape flinched at the red stream of blood that ran down his son's lips.

"It's a good thing he did, you're in a right state." Snape said. He took in the state of his son, blood- stained clothes and stinking of vomit.

"Please" Alexander said, his voice cracking, "Leave me alone." Suddenly his legs gave way and almost fell onto the floor. Fortunately Snape was there to hold him upright.

Snape didn't answer his son's plea and instead said "Damien get the blood replenishing potion." Damien ran off into Snape's potion store cupboard. Once Damien was off Snape said "lets get you to bed." Snape had to practically carry Alexander to bed. He made his son sit upright, while he preformed a series of charms to clean him up and change his clothes into nightwear. No matter how hard Snape tried he could not stop the nose bleed that leaked from Alexander's nose.

"Don't bother" Alexander whispered. His throat ached with pain. "It's cursed."

Snape gave Alexander a surprised look, but before he could ask any questions, Damien came back with the blood replenishing potions. Snape made Alexander drink the whole potion "To recover the masses of blood you've lost."

"Damien can you leave the room for the moment" Snape said.

"Sure" Damien said, closing the door behind him. Once Damien had left Snape said "I'm not sure how to stop the nose bleed, if it is indeed cursed." Snape conjured some tissue and made Alexander press it upon his nose. "we'll have to wait until it subsides."

"It won't" Alexander croaked. "Not until the full moons over."

"What are you talking about Alexander?"

To Snape's utter surprise Alexander started crying. Sobbing actually. He's seen many expressions on his son's face: anger, joy, jealousy and surprise but never sadness. Snape's heart teared with every sob his son took. Snape wrapped his arm around his son into an embrace. His chin resting on his son's head.

"D- don't leave me." Alexander sobbed.

"I won't son" Snape whispered.


	21. Closure of Lycanthropy

In Snape's opinion last night was awful. Alexander cried, sobbed, twisted and turned the whole night. He had to stay the night with his son. Practically pouring various types of potions down his throat for Alexander's comfort. Snape had to send Damien to his own room to sleep, while he himself stayed awake the whole night with his eldest son.

Snape could bet that he had never been so exhausted in all his life, including when he was a Death Eater spy. He made the twins breakfast, though Alexander had none. Snape pretty much had to force feed his son breakfast like he was a small toddler. He decided to send Damien back home while he looked after Alexander for the day.

After breakfast, Snape helped his son change his clothes. He couldn't believe how helpless someone could be, but still did not understand how this could be. He had thought that Alexander would transform into a werewolf during the full moon, or so he was told.

"How are you feeling Alexander?" Snape asked gently.

"Better" Alexander said lightly. "Thank you for last night."

Snape gave a small smile "It's what dads do right?"

 _"It takes me convulsing for him to smile at me"_ Alexander thought. Alexander gave a small grin "Yeah". He was lying on the sofa.

"What-" Snape began, but then a knock was heard at the main door. He went to open it and found Remus Lupin standing there. Snape raised an eyebrow at the werewolf.

"You look well?" Snape said. The full moon just passed, but Remus did not look even a bit exhausted.

"That is what I wanted to speak about" Remus said. "May I come in?"

Snape opened the door wider for Remus to walk in. Remus spotted Alexander lying on the sofa. "Are you okay Alex?" Remus asked.

Alexander blushed, he didn't want anyone else to know what had happened to him "I'm fine" He mumbled.

Remus nodded at him and then Snape said "I think we should talk away from preying ears." Giving a teasing look at his son. Remus and Snape went into Snape's private potion lab.

Snape closed the door behind him. "Well what is it?" Snape asked.

"My lycanthropy did not activate this full moon"

"Snape's face was one full of surprise. "How comes?"

"I have no idea. I wondered if you knew why."

Both men were silent for a moment while Snape thought.

"The only way to stop lycanthropy is through the consumption of Unicorn's blood" Remus thought out loud. "I had not, so how can this happen."

Snape's eyes widened at the realisation. That was unbelievable. But the evidence was there. He saw it with his own eyes. It makes sense. He didn't turn into a werewolf. The pain. A thousand thoughts ran through Snape's mind, until he came to a consensus. "I think we should as my deviant son. Perhaps he knows something."

Remus's eyes snapped towards Snape's. "Damien and Alexander? Why would they have anything to do with this?"

Snape curled his lips "Not Damien. Well I don't think so. Just Alexander and I have no idea." Both men exited the potion room and walked into the living room. They both stood into of Alexander who was watching a muggle TV show.

"You're blocking my view" Alexander said. He was feeling much better. With every hour that passed, his pain was dissipating.

Snape waved his arm, which switched the TV off. "We want to talk to you." Snape helped his son sit up and both me sat on both sides of Alexander.

"About?" Alexander asked.

"I did not turn into a werewolf yesterday." Remus said.

"That's good isn't it?" Alexander asked.

"Usually yes. But I want to know why. Can you help me with that Alexander?" Remus asked.

"Snape knew immediately that his son had something to do with this when he started fidgeting. "What did you do Alexander?" Snape demanded.

"I did what I thought was right" Alexander said, giving pleading eyes to Remus.

Remus shook his head "I won't be mad, just tell me what you did Alex."

"I- I created a potion to end your lycanthropy."

"And how did you do this?" Remus said calmly.

"I stole some of Snape's plants."

"The one that I use for wolf bane potion" Snape commented.

Yes" Alexander breathed out. "I lied about being a werewolf, so you couldn't stop me taking it."

"What else did you do Alex?" Remus asked.

"I-I" Snape and Remus watched as a tear escaped from Alexander's left eye. "I murdered a unicorn. I stole its blood."

Snape of course already knew of this, and he wished that he had a muggle camera to record the expression held by Remus's face. "You did what!" Remus exclaimed.

"I stole unicorn blood." Alexander repeated.

"Why?" Remus asked, shaking his head.

"I did it for you" Alexander said in a pleading voice.

"Do you know what that would do for you?"

"It would sap all my strength. Make me vulnerable, hopeless and weak."

"Which you were last night, Alexander" Snape reminded. Now knowing the full story behind his son's pain and tears.

Remus shook his head "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't have let me do it." Alexander reasoned.

"For a good reason!" Remus said in a sharp voice.

"I'm sorry Uncle Remus. I thought I was making your life easier." Alexander said.

Remus sighed and leaned across to hug his Godson "You did, but in doing so you made your own life harder. I never wished that for you Alex."

"I know" Alexander whispered. He looked down at his own lap while both men silently communicated with each other, or so it seemed.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Snape said, as he and Remus helped Alexander walk to his bedroom, planning for him to have a nap.


	22. Back at School

The end of the Easter holidays had finally arrived, in which Hogwarts halls was filling with students, left, right and centre. Snape and Headmaster Sirius black were trying to get Alexander to put on the sorting hat to get re- sorted.

"I don't get in it. I've already been sorted. Into Gryffindor might I add," Alexander said, trying to persuade his uncle Sirius that a re-sort was uncalled for.

"Yes, but you have transferred to Hogwarts as a new student and the traditions state that all new students, regardless of circumstances, must be sorted." Sirius said trying to reason with the young twelve year old. Snape hated to admit it, but since Sirius Black had become headmaster he had become much more reasonable.

"I'll be in Gryffindor again," Alexander said, or perhaps that was for his own reassurance. If he was to be honest with himself, Alexander wasn't sure whether he would be re-sorted into Gryffindor after all that he had experienced since leaving Hogwarts.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Snape said. He secretly hoped that his son would be placed in Slytherin. Though ultimately he promised himself that he wouldn't mind where his son ended up. Even Hufflepuff. Snape's eye twitched at that thought. A Snape in Hufflepuff! He would never live that down.

"I'll be in Gryffindor" Alexander said again while the headmaster placed the sorting hat on his head.

 _"Ahh you are back. Unsure of whether I have placed you in the correct house?"_ The sorting house teased.

 _"No"_ Alexander said, _"I'm just forced to do this. I'm a Gryffindor through and through."_

 _"Yes your bravery has no bounds. But you have been through an awful deal, have you not?"_

 _"Just Durmstrang and back."_

 _"You are ambitious to the core and yet you've got tremendous nerves! You would do well in Slytherin."_

 _"What? No!"_

 _"But your dwelling place is Gryffindor. It is where your heart belongs. And so you shall be- GRYFFINDOR!"_ The sorting house bellowed.

Alexander smirked up at his father as the headmaster took the sorting hat off of his head.

"Congratulations" Snape said, smiling slightly.

"I told you all that I'll be in Gryffindor. That was all pointless."

"A tradition Alex," Sirius said shrugging and then smiled "Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart."

Snape placed a firm hand on his son's shoulders and said "We should get going. The welcoming feast is starting soon."

Once the father and son were out of the headmaster's office Alexander asked "Are you not mad?" The twelve year old's gaze was stuck firmly straight ahead, perhaps fearing Snape's expression.

"Mad about what?" Snape asked. He made Alexander stop walking.

Alexander shrugged "Me getting into Gryffindor, I guess."

"No Alexander, I'm not angry or mad about you getting into Gryffindor."

"You" Alexander said not looking at Snape's face, "You seemed to hate me before for being a Gryffindor."

Snape had the decency to look ashamed and then he made eye contact with his son and said "and that was very shallow of me, Alexander. My best friend was in Gryffindor and so was your mother. I should have expected her son to be in Gryffindor. A heart full of goodness is what your mother has and I am proud to say Alexander that you too possess that. And that is all I can ask for." Both father and son made their way into the Great Hall. Alexander sat near his friends in the Gryffindor table.

"You're back Alex" Fred said. Alexander noted that all his friends looked older and some- especially Fred- were much taller than before."

"Yep and planning on staying."

"I'm still pissed at you for just sending us a letter about you leaving" James said.

Alexander rolled his eyes "I said sorry."

"Don't fret Alex, we already forgave you." Teddy said.

"So, how is Hogwarts?" Alexander asked.

"Same as always. Second year, the same as first but harder." Fred said.

"We heard that you were in your forth year at Durmstrang Alex." Teddy said.

Alexander shrugged "I guess. But the things that I learnt are probably not going to be much help here."

 _"Because I've learnt and practised dark magic- which I am never planning to use."_ Alexander thought, but didn't say.

"Why?" James asked suspiciously. But before Alexander could answer Headmaster Black tapped a spoon on his glass, demanding the Hall's silence.

 _"Saved by the bell"_ Alexander thought.

After the usual announcement, the students all made their way to their dormitory. For Alexander it was more than a year since he had been in the Gryffindor common room and he had to say that nothing had changed. Once Alexander entered his dorm he found that his bed was exactly the same as he had left it.

"None of us wanted to change anything," Teddy said.

"Yeah" Fred said. "We knew you'd come around."

"So was it worth it?" James asked.

"What?" Alexander said confused.

"You went to Durmstrang to escape Snape. Was it worth it?"

Alexander sat on his bed and flopped down so his back was lying on the bed "No, I guess not. I'm back aren't I. I couldn't escape him forever."

"He used to ask about you?" Teddy said. "Whenever he saw one of us, he would ask how you were."

"Who Snape?" Alexander said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" James said. "He cares, you know Alex."

Alexander sat up in bed and stared at the red and gold walls opposite "Yeah, I think so too. He was really nice to me when I got back."

The next morning Alexander was- surprisingly- the first one up. He got changed into his school uniform (the one that Snape had bought for him) and washed himself up. When the rest of his friends woke up they too were surprised.

"Since when do you wake up early?" Fred asked while they were going down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Alexander scowled "At Durmstrang we had to wake at six in the morning."

"Sounds like a military Academy" James noted.

"It pretty much was" Alexander said with realisation. Compared to Durmstrang, Hogwarts was a complete luxurious holiday.

"Guy, I need to tell you something," Teddy said once they were all seated down.

"What?" Fred asked.

"My dad, didn't turn into the wolf last full moon." Fred and James gave looks of surprise and Alexander just looked down at his plate.

"What?" James said.

"That's good, isn't it?" Fred asked.

Teddy shrugged, "I'm not sure. We'll see how it goes."

Alexander then looked up and asked "What's our first lesson?"

"Potions" Came three unison replies. Alexander didn't try so hard to prevent the groan that escaped.

 _"Snape may treat me better now, but he's bound to be horrible during class, especially if I have to sit right under his nose,"_ Alexander thought.

"Don't Fret" Teddy said, "I'm sure Professor Snape is not going to be as horrible towards you as last time, considering what happened."

"Speaking of Potions, we better leave or else we'll be late" Fred said, looking around the Great Hall. The four friends began making their journey towards their potions class.

"I have to sit right under Snape's nose" Alexander complained.

Alexander missed the look that Teddy and James threw at each other. But Fred said "Snape made everyone sit in alphabetical order in accordance to our last name."

"Since when?"

"The start of this year" Fred answered.

"Does that mean that Gryffindor and Slytherins sit side by side?"

"Yep."

"So I'll probably sit near you, right? Considering we're both Weasley."

Fred shrugged "Maybe." It was fortunate that they had just arrived to Potions. James, Teddy and Fred took their respected seats while Alexander was left standing up. Alexander stood while the whole class entered. He realised one thing- Damien was sitting near the middle/back, not right at the back near Fred. Something was up and Alexander knew it. But before any more contemplation could kick in, he found himself in a quiet classroom with Snape besides him.

"Mr Weasley has re-joined us this term." Snape said to the class. He turned to his son and said "Take a seat near Mr Weasley." Alexander graciously sat near Fred, now not having to sit at the front, practically on Snape's desk. Sitting next to Fred also meant that Alexander was sitting right behind Damien, which really didn't make much sense.

"Today I expect you all to brew a competent swelling potion, in which you should have learnt the theory over Easter," Snape said. He waved his wand and the ingredients landed ono each individual's desk.

Alexander opened his brand new second year potions book and flipped to the page which read Swelling potion. The page received anxious looks from its owner for Alexander had never made a swelling potion before. In fact, he hadn't read much about it. _"It can't be that hard. I was in fourth year in Durmstrang and I know how to created really complex potions,"_ Alexander thought.

" _Yeah but those were dark potions, made full of toxins that you mastered,"_ Alexander's mind fought.

 _"A swelling potion is just a more advanced use of basic potion_ ingredients" Alexander thought, _"I can do this."_

Snape was at his desk, marking papers while the class got on with their work. Alexander added two scoops of dried nettle into a mortar with three crushed puffer fish eye. He made them into fine powder, while carefully measuring out water to create a solution. He poured the solution into a cauldron and left it to simmer for twenty minutes.

"You're already done" Fred said, shocked, once his gazed fitted over Alexander's work desk. Fred was still trying to crush the puffer fish eyes.

"After this all simmers down, yeah."

"You could probably rival Damien as class potion master" Fred said. Alexander moved his head so he could better eye his brother's potion. As expected, Damien was already done. His potion was already bottled, while everything else was cleared up. When Fred saw this he said "Or maybe not."

"Oy Damien" Alexander called out.

Damien turned around and eyed his older brother's potion. "I'm not helping you."

"I don't need your help. I'm almost done," Alexander said quite proudly. "I wanted to ask, if Snape's seating plan is in alphabetical order, then why are you sitting there and not with us here?"

This time Alexander didn't miss the correspondence that went on with Damien and Fred.

"I changed my name to Snape- Weasley" Damien said.

Alexander stood there flabbergasted. He blinked a couple of times and didn't even flinch when Megan Blotch's cauldron exploded. "You did what?"

"I changed my name to Snape- Weasley" Damien repeated.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Alexander asked, appalled.

Damien frowned "I know you don't really like Snape Alex, but seriously, you should accept the fact that he is our dad." Unfortunately for Alexander, Damien said the last statement quiet loud, so pretty much the whole class, as well as Snape heard. Alexander, upon realisation (when the whole class turned to stare), started turning all red. Alexander stared at Snape wide eyed and practically begged him to turn the class's attention away from him.

"Carry on with your potions" Snape said aloud. The rest of the class immediately turned their attention to their own cauldron, not wanting to be in Snape's wrath. Snape, however decided to visit his sons, and find out what they were up to. Clearly not potions.

"What is going to here?" Snape asked. His glance bounced from Damien to Alexander.

"Nothing" Alexander said quickly.

"It didn't seem like nothing" Snape retorted.

"Nothing important. We were just... talking."

"So nothing I should be aware about" Snape said, looking at Damien.

Damien's gaze sifted over his brother and then shook his head "No nothing important."

Snape regarded his son for a moment and then accepted their answer. "I see you've finished Mr Snape- Weasley, can you hand me your potion."

Damien handed his bottled potion over "To see whether your potion works, we must test it" Snape said. "Mr Weasley would you mind if this potion was tested on you?" To Alexander's horror, Snape was talking to him.

"Yes, I would mind" Alexander said defiantly.

Snape gave his oldest son an amused look _"He feel into my trap. So clearly not a Slytherin,"_

"Very well" Snape said. "Bottle up your potions and leave them on my desk. Be warned they will be graded. You are dismissed as soon as you clear up your work station." The class fussed around wanting to leave potions as soon as possible. Snape's attention snapped back at his children and said in a soft tone "Damien, Alexander, stay back after class."

Once the whole class has left, Snape was left in the room with his children. "I do hope you don't have any problems Alexander with Damien's name."

Alexander's gaze snapped up at Snape. Surprise was etched on his face, but then he immediately found his shoes very fascinating. "It would have been nice if I had known of the change beforehand," he mumbled.

"Like you told me that you were going to Durmstrang" Damien said.

"At least you knew where I was, whether I had told you or not," Alexander bit back. "You never told me that you changed your name to Snape."

"I honestly didn't thing you would have minded" Damien said.

"I don't."

"Good, now that we've got that sorted, your mother sent me some photo albums of you two throughout the years. I thought we could go through them together." Snape said.

"Sure" Damien said.

While Alexander simultaneously said "Uh no."

"Why not Alexander" Snape asked.

"Nearly all the pictures that were taken of me are embarrassing. I am not going through them" - _especially with you_. Alexander said but he didn't add in the after thought. In Snape's opinion Alexander sounded like a tantrum throwing five year old.

"I missed your younger years Alexander, it would be nice if we could look through them together, as a family."

Alexander shrugged "maybe."


	23. Writer's Block- please see!

For those of you who are still with me in this journey I thank you lots.

This story is not yet complete, but I am struggling with ideas.

I would really appreciate your input of plot ideas for this story.

Thank you and lots of love

-Sectumsempra101

P.S. if you have any other great stories that you want to see written please let me know.


End file.
